1921
by Brujhah
Summary: La guerra alejó a Sybil de Downton y su esplendor, encaminandola a las grises calles de Birmingham. La búsqueda de su propio destino la ha internado en el territorio de una de las pandillas más peligrosas de la Inglaterra de la post guerra, Thomas la ha encontrado y con ella una forma de dominar a su más peligroso "aliado". [AlfieXSybil]
1. Chapter 1

Estoy re- editando esta historia, al igual que a medias con el capítulo 8, principalmente para hacer concordar los tiempos y cosas que se dicen en algunos capítulos y se contradicen en otros. Ya saben, para darle más continuidad a la historia, en fin, sé que a veces me demoro pero esto sigue en pie. Saludos.

* * *

 **1921**

 **I**

 **Thomas S. & Alfie S. **

* * *

La lluvia de la noche recién pasada había disipado los últimos restos de la neblina que todos los días cubrieran la zona. Algo que, sin querer, animó a Thomas cuando se levantó esa mañana. La suciedad de Birmingham desaparecía después de la lluvia, los olores a mierda, alcohol y cigarrillo eran cambiados por el de barro y carbón, algún café que se estuviera bebiendo o incluso té. Todos aromas a tranquilidad, los aromas que él había extrañado en Francia. Por ello le gustaba y como esto afectaba en su ánimo era notado por sus hermanos, amigos y todos los que en vez de saludarlo como _Sr. Shelby_ y casi huir le sonreían de vuelta.

En días así no era miedo lo que inspiraba sino respeto.

En ese escenario incluso la perspectiva de mantener una reunión con Solomons parecía agradable, le hacía sentirse optimista dentro de lo optimista que Thomas se permitía ser. Buenos negocios, un as bajo la manda y su hijo seguía creciendo en el vientre de Grace. Todo su instinto le decía que se trataba de un varón y Polly le había dicho que lo escuchara, al fin de cuentas eran gitanos, ellos entendían que los presentimientos, siempre, eran mucho más que solo eso.

Eso, más que todo lo otro, le tenía exultante. En un par de meses podría sentirlo moverse. ¿Estaría Grace emocionada como él? a veces parecía que si. En otras ocasiones se veía tan pérdida que le parecía su propio reflejo. Polly le había dicho que era normal, ningún padre primerizo puede estar tranquilo ante tal perspectiva.

 _"El que lo quieras y te hagas cargo ya es bastante en este lugar"_

Según ella, eso lo convertía en un buen hombre. Era irónico pensar que una buena paternidad podría lavar todos sus crímenes. Y debería darle lo mismo, era la vida para la cual había nacido y la que había elegido. ¿Acaso no tuvo un par de medallas por matar a chicos como él en Francia? Si para el rey y su patria ese era el valor de la vida ¿Por qué debería él pensar de forma diferente? al fin de cuentas todo era perspectiva. Bajo su mando habían muerto los hijos de muchos. ¿Como podría vivir su hijo sin correr el riesgo que otros, que nada tenían que ver con él, habían sorteado?

En ocasiones eso le atormentaba, y en otras peores sentía que era un error traerlo a _ese_ mundo, a _su_ mundo. Era cuando la claridad llegaba a su cabeza; sería padre y Thomas se reconocía como un hombre egoísta; sería padre y protegería a los suyos con todo lo que tenía. No importaban sus temores como _padre primerizo._

 _"Sácalo entonces, no lo dejes aquí. Aléjalo de Birmingham, alejado de los Peaky, edúcalo para que sea un maldito doctor, político o abogado. Veamos cuánto dura el hijo de Thomas Shelby sin volverse un Blinder, somos gitanos no lo olvides, lo bueno lo malo todo, al final, todo corre por la sangre"_

Ese había sido el esperanzador consejo de Polly y Thomas no podía negarlo. La historia de su familia era testimonio claro y cierto de ello: Michael se había criado en un pueblo pequeño, con una madre respetable, cariñosa y atenta. Aun así, estaba con ellos. Aun así, había detestado su vida antes de _regresar_ con ellos.

Pero nada de eso le oscurecería el día.

Había otras razones, no tan importantes pero esenciales que mantenían su ánimo a tope. Acudía a Camdem Town a iniciar y forzar, de ser necesario, sus negociaciones con el judío. Así era la vida, así era su vida. No se quejaba, era parte de los gajes del oficio. Pasar de caminar entre las bodegas de carbón en Birmingham a hacerlo en las bodegas de harina en Camdem Town. Era cierto, sin embargo, que las reuniones con Solomons siempre le fastidiaban, principalmente por lo impredecible e irascible que resultaba este. Y le resultaba difícil es imaginar un escenario para ese día, por lo mismo iba preparado para todo.

Respiró con profundidad una vez aparcó su auto y descendió en el territorio de los panaderos; la nariz le pico. Otra de las cosas que le molestaban de reunirse con Solomons: el aire, que tras la lluvia era limpio en su zona, le daba comezón cada vez que se acercaba a Camden Town, al parecer la harina pesaba mucho más que el carbón. Bueno, era una forma de saber dónde se encontraba. Aguantar las rabietas y cambios de humor de Solomons, no sería nada si es que pudiera quitar el maldito polvillo blanco que flotaba cerca de su panadería.

Uno de los chicos río de algo que John le dijo. No estaba prestando atención y su hermano no parecía preocupado de ello. En realidad, su cabeza estaba centrada en lo ocurrido en la última semana. De hecho, en el último año y medio. Se llevó una mano al bolsillo de su abrigo y sintió el frío tacto de los cristales. Se sentía como un mensajero de la desgracia que estaba a punto de dar la mejor noticia que pudiera haberle llegado. Pero primero debería ver la reacción ante su prueba, al As bajo la manga que Arthur, sin saberlo, le había traído, esa era la verdadera llave a la completa cooperación de Solomons.

En aquella ocasión no los recibió Ollie, sino que otro muchacho a quién no reconoció, aunque no le preocupó pues era mucho más joven, casi un niño. Tomaría nota de ello, si había algo que realmente le fastidiaba tanto como aquel polvillo blanco era que las cosas cambiaran de su rutina sin previo aviso. Thomas Shelby sabía que no era un hombre de sorpresas.

John, obedeciéndole, se mantuvo afuera de la destilería y los muchachos le acompañaron. A Solomons no le gustaría saber que más de un Peaky estaba en el recinto y menos que unas cuadrillas de veinte hombres los esperaban en los alrededores, pero aquello que guardaba en su bolsillo, si era cierta la historia que le acompañaba, ayudaría a disuadir al judío taimado de hacer cualquier locura que, a última hora, se le ocurriera. Era otra de las cosas que Thomas había aprendido de su socio semita, jamás ir con él sin tener al menos cuatro planes de respaldo.

John comenzó a hablar con los chicos sobre la chica que había amarrado al mayor de los Shelby. Thomas aún no la conocía, pero si había conseguido la fidelidad de Arthur, le daba crédito. Los dejó, realmente, en ese momento no le interesaba.

Al adentrarse en las bodegas de Camden Town, Thomas podía admirar la forma casi empecinada en la cual los judíos realizaban sus labores, continua y obstinada. Le parecía que eran capaces de repetir la forma errónea de hacer las cosas hasta mil veces antes de buscar otro método, pero cuando lo conseguían eran capaces de pontificar a todo el mundo sobre como a base de repetición eran capaces de lograr la _perfección._ Igualmente le parecía poco moderna, estaba seguro qué de tratar de incluir cambios o algo parecido a la modernización Londres se detendría por la falta de pan, sin embargo y esto jamás lo admitiría, le gustaba cómo funcionaba _la pequeña empresa_ de Alfie; los judíos eran trabajadores metódicos y disciplinados. Era lo que hacían miles de años de persecución.

Conocía a varios, de varios tipos; judíos joyeros, abogados, contadores y médicos, le resultaba curioso que de todos _confiara_ solo en aquél que era un reconocido asesino y ladrón. Sonrió para sí, la idea le había causado gracia.

La luz del día se filtraba en medio de los altos ventanales de la panadería, a paso firme se dirigió a la destilería y a la bodega del ron, en donde el polvillo de harina desaparecía. El suelo empedrado resonó bajo sus pisadas, mientras el chiquillo se esforzaba por seguir sus zancadas. Thomas ya sabía dónde o como llegar por lo tanto un chaperón era innecesario. Suponía que Alfie confiaba en él mucho menos de lo que él confiaba en el judío.

No le importaba y no se quejaba, así era la vida, su vida.

Alfie estaba de pie, revisando al amparo de una ventana lo que parecía ser el periódico. Thomas siempre había notado la dificultad del judío para leer, no era algo que este escondiera, claro y a la luz de la nueva información se preguntó si aquello sería también algún reparo de la guerra. Tenía expuesta su mejilla izquierda bajo la cual había un largo corte que dividía su barba en dos y las preguntas volvieron sobre lo mismo. De todas maneras, no dijo nada y procedió a sentarse.

― Thomas Shelby, como siempre hace lo que se le da la puta gana ― dejó de lado el periódico y le dirigió una sonrisa que podría ser la de un lobo a punto de matar a una presa ― trae a sus hombres y deja a cuatro de sus malditos _Peaky_ fuera de mi destilería ― procedió a sentarse sobre su mesa y mirar hacia abajo a Thomas ― usted señor, es demasiado grosero para tratar a sus socios ― Thomas solo lo observó fijamente y se preguntó como luciría el miedo en los ojos de Alfie Solomons, era claro que se trataría de un escenario, a lo menos, peculiar.

― La última vez que un _Peaky Blinder_ acudió a una reunión contigo mataste a su acompañante, lo culpaste de ello y lo entregaste a la policía, perdóname si tomo algunos resguardos ― dijo Thomas lleno de sarcasmo, sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió con tranquilidad.

― La última puta vez que un jodido _Peaky_ se metió en mi oficina, quiso volar toda mi maldita destilería y a mí con ello. Si quisiera tomar un puto resguardo ya te habría volado la maldita cabeza _compa_ ― contesto Alfie, volviendo a su periódico. Thomas sacudió el fósforo que encendió su cigarrillo para apagarlo y sin inmutarse dijo:

― Trataste de robar mi negocio ― Alfie solo se encogió de hombros y procedió a sentarse estirando las largas piernas sobre su escritorio.

Centró la vista en Thomas, mientras este se recostaba en su silla y también fijaba su vista en él.

Aquél duelo de miradas duró tanto como la paciencia de Alfie, quién se removió entre incómodo y aburrido.

― Entonces... tú has pedido esta maldita reunión ― Solomon cruzó ambas manos y se encogió de hombros ― ¿en que puedo ayudarte _compa_? ― Thomas dio una calada de su cigarrillo y expulso el humo sin quitar la vista del judío.

― Hemos tenido un pequeño pero insistente problema con Sabini ― Thomas se acercó a la mesa de Alfie y apoyo los codos en las rodillas ― el último enfrentamiento dejó a mi bando y sé que al de él algo... delicados en cuanto a lo que se refiere el dinero y hombres ― vio como los ojos de Solomon se endurecían. Pero nada más cambio en su rostro.

― ¿Necesitas dinero, hombres? ¿Es eso? ― Thomas cogió su cigarrillo y asintió ― ¿Que problema te está dando Sabini? Tal vez yo podría hablar con él y mediar... ― lo medito unos segundos sin quitarle la vista de encima ― ... si quieres dinero y hombres, obviamente planeas _arreglar_ las cosas de la única forma que ustedes putos gitanos saben hacerlo... ¿Como puede faltarte dinero si te llevaste todas las malditas licencias? ¿Que pasa con los Lee? ¿Ya no te apoyan? ― Thomas río y se acomodó en su asiento.

― La última vez que te reuniste con Sabini a mis espaldas fue para traicionarme, y Sabini ha recuperado la gran mayoría de sus licencias a expensas mías claro, gasto más manteniendo la paz en las carreras que lo que me costaría una guerra rápida contra ese italiano. Y si, aún tengo el apoyo de los Lee, pero ahora ya no son tantos hombres como lo eran antes, los gitanos se mueven siempre no puedo quitarles su naturaleza por mucho que me convenga ― Alfie volvió a encogerse de hombros y se rascó el mentón pensativo.

― Otra guerra, habiendo pasado poco más de un año del último enfrentamiento no es buena para nuestros putos negocios, no importa que tan pequeña sea ― volvió la vista hacia Thomas ― además tu maldita tía decidió que era bueno eliminar al puto agente de la corona ― y por primera vez en aquella reunión Thomas pareció tensarse.

 _"¿Como carajos lo había averiguado?"_

Solomons leyó su gesto y sonrió, cogió un puro y con toda la calma del mundo lo encendió.

― También tengo putos espías ― dio dos profundas caladas mientras sacudió el fósforo que había usado para encenderlo ― nada muy elegante o sofisticado, pero si son eficientes ― se llevó el puro a la boca y extendió ambas manos ― y si voy a tratar con los malditos gitanos, tengo que nivelarme. Aquel movimiento ― le apuntó con el dedo anillado― no fue buena idea _compa_ , ahora es más difícil comprar a la maldita policía.

Efectivamente lo había sido, sobre todo en el área de Londres.

― Creí que no confiabas en la policía — Alfie volvió a encogerse de hombros, con un gesto claro de que no le importaba — Por otro lado, Campbell era un peligro ― declaró relajándose ― era el momento de hacerlo... todo esto ― señaló haciendo un gesto con la mano ― será temporal, en un par de meses nadie lo recordará.

― Yo lo recordaré, oh si, siempre recordaré como es que un maldito _Blinder_ no tuvo problema alguno en matar a un jodido agente de la corona ― volvió a darle una calada a su puro ― y te equivocas Shelby, mi _compa_ , esto no hace más que empezar, no trates de calmarme como si fuera un puto niño demasiado ingenuo para saber que es lo que ocurrió en Epsom ― entonces se enderezó y puso los codos sobre su escritorio ― por lo que una maldita guerra, ahora que todos los putos ojos están sobre nosotros me parece una idea de mierda ― Thomas se tomó la negativa con calma. Aún, cuando encontrara razón en los términos del judío.

Con calma dio una calada a su cigarrillo y comenzó a calibrarlo; su gesto casi simpático, la mirada astuta y el rostro imperturbable. De aquella misma manera podía levantarse y de un movimiento volarle la cabeza.

Fue cuando se llevó la mano a su bolsillo interior, la reacción del judío fue instantánea; sin apuntarle cogió el arma que todo el tiempo había reposado sobre su escritorio. Thomas no se inmutó, sacó su mano del bolsillo empuñada y extendió sobre el escritorio de Alfie dos finos aretes.

― Déjame replantear mis argumentos ― dijo con calma. Mientras veía a Alfie Solomons mirar los aretes, esperando el cambio en su rostro.

A simple vista se veía que eran de valor, además Solomon -como todo _puto judío_ \- podía reconocer de inmediato cuando eran joyas verdaderas.

Thomas, que ya había consultado con joyeros - todos judíos, aunque no relacionados con Alfie-, se topó con la vaga sorpresa de que el valor de ambas prendas variaba entre las trescientas y quinientas mil libras dependiendo de quién las quisiera, Thomas se había encontrado con un coleccionista que le ofreció ochocientas. Eran piezas antiguas de más de doscientos años. Su diseño consistía en una cadena sutil y ancha de diamantes pequeñísimos que en su siguiente eslabón era adornada por un zafiro blanco, muy raro, de forma ovalada acompañado por dos rubíes en cada esquina; más grande que los diamantes, pero aun así pequeños y elegantes.

Ya Poll y Ada habían perdido el aliento al verlas, él sin ser experto, sabía que se trataba de una pieza de gran belleza, mientras que para Arthur solo habían sido piedras preciosas, él supo ver más.

Él había encontrado a la dueña, él se había topado con algo que podría hacer tambalear a Alfie Solomons.

Y no quedó decepcionado, cuando en algo parecido al espanto y la sorpresa se dibujó en sus ojos. No pudo menos que quedar exultante cuando Alfie titubeó al preguntarle:

― De... ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

* * *

La última carta de Mary le había tranquilizado, puesto que el embarazo de su hermana continuaba en la más absoluta normalidad, algo que, claramente le alegraba. Sobre todo, cuando consideraba el problema que se había suscitado una vez que Mary le informó sobre aquella _pequeña operación_ para concebir. Eso le hizo pensar en su padre, imaginaba que las esperanzas de Lord Grantham se habían disparado al cielo al saber sobre la posibilidad de un nieto. Era cierto que ahora el futuro de Downton estaba resguardado bajo el halo de Matthew, pero de nacer un niño ese futuro se aseguraba por varias décadas más.

Había comprado papel y sobres para escribir la respuesta a su hermana y la biblioteca pública de Londres era un buen lugar para ello, así le daría tiempo para buscar a esa mujer; Ada Thorne. Según le dijera la trabajadora social del Hospital, ella podría ayudarle a encontrar un lugar económico en el cual vivir más cercano a su actual lugar de trabajo.

Jamás había estado en Birmingham y, al menos, cerca del Hospital para Niños no se veía muy diferente a Yorkshire. Claro que todo cambio cuando debió realizar las visitas a los hogares, ahí le pareció ruidosa, pequeña y sucia, al igual que East End de Londres, ella que había estado acostumbrada a los grandes espacios de su antiguo hogar, así como la tranquilidad de Downton no pudo menos que sentir que el lugar en el cual desarrollarse se veía reducido de una forma que siquiera en Francia vivió, aquello siempre contradecía sus ideas sobre dónde y cómo debería vivir un niño, un bebe. De todas maneras, la idea de que ahí no sería buscada por su familia le tranquilizó. Incluso la dirección a la cual Mary le enviaba sus cartas era un código postal de Londres el cual recogía, sagradamente, los lunes de cada semana. Quería sentirse tranquila para responder a su familia y esa biblioteca lo permitía, además también se sentía satisfecha, principalmente por todo lo que había logrado. Cerrar y terminar para empezar desde cero.

Quizás nadie más podría apreciarlo, pero eso no le importaba. Había tenido el valor para seguir a su corazón y no dejaría que nadie la juzgara por ello.

En cuanto a Birmingham: como luciera, el espacio que tuviera o los olores que emanaran de sus calles, realmente eran cosas superficiales. Había recorrido medio Reino Unido buscando su propia tranquilidad y la había encontrado en aquel lugar junto con su actual trabajo en el Hospital para Niños. Era solo que quedaba demasiado lejos de su hogar, sin mencionar que en Londres existía el doble de posibilidades de que su padre o Matthew dieran con ella.

No tardó en encontrar un lugar adecuado para dar su respuesta. Como siempre le decía a Mary lo feliz que se sentía por ella, así como reiteraba que no necesitaba ayuda alguna de su parte, le daba la buena nueva de que había encontrado trabajo en un Hospital para niños, aunque no entregó señales de su ubicación. Pero, sobre todo, enviaba su amor a ella, a Edith, aconsejándolas que no discutir por nimiedades, además de sus saludos a Carson, Thomas y Matthew y a sus padres.

Una vez que terminó su misiva, bastó con una corta vuelta en medio de los estantes para encontrar a Ada Thorne, una mujer que parecía más una chiquilla, fuerte y ruda. Una muchacha de rostro y facciones definidas, aunque de ojos gentiles. Que, sin embargo, no lo fueron para nada cuando la llamó por su nombre mientras esta ordenaba los estantes de la biblioteca.

― ¿Señora Ada Thorne? ― preguntó, esta se reclinó hacia adelante y con un tono desconfiado habló.

― ¿Quién pregunta? ― Sybil sonrió.

― Soy Sybil Crawley, la señora Desmond del Hospital para niños en Birmigham me dijo que usted podría ayudarme ― Ada volvió a su postura inicial y guardó los libros que llevaba con ella.

― La señora Desmond habla demasiado ― dijo con tono afilado, mientras descendía para quedar frente a Sybil ― de todas maneras ― continuó dirigiéndose al mesón más cercano, con ella siguiéndola de cerca ― ¿Que clase de ayuda necesita señorita... ― Sybil asintió y mostró su mano derecha, no había nada ― Crawley?

― Es sobre un lugar que yo podría rentar. Verá actualmente vivo en Londres y el viaje hacia Birmingham es demasiado largo ― Ada lo sabía eran poco más de tres horas si es que no se tenía automóvil. Y ella sabía de quienes podrían darle un buen lugar para vivir ahí. Pensó rápidamente en las opciones.

― Seguramente buscas un lugar tranquilo y respetable ― Sybil asintió entusiasmada, gesto que hizo sonreír a Ada ― ¿Cuánto puedes pagar al mes? ― Sybil hizo el cálculo mental.

Su sueldo actual, una vez recibiera su primera paga ascendería a 8 libras y 4 chelines, eso sin contar con los turnos rotativos. Si descontaba incluso hasta 4 libras para su renta estaría bien. De todas maneras, en la actualidad el dinero no era un recurso que le sobrase, así que con cuidado dijo:

― Hasta dos libras y tres chelines ― Ada asintió conforme, aquello le permitía rentar un departamento pequeño, pero con baño propio en uno de los sectores más tranquilos de Birmingham: Eyre Street, el problema es que se trataba de una de las propiedades de su hermano. Y Ada, en lo posible buscaba no relacionar a gente que parecía buena y tranquila con los Shelby.

Aun así, el edificio de Eyre Street era el que Thomas, bajo su recomendación, había dejado para aquellas personas que no podían permitirse una casa pero que a su vez eran personas de profesiones respetables. Algunos eran extranjeros, pero nada que llevara conflicto alguno al lugar, por lo mismo Thomas había puesto a cargo a un anciano desagradable con cierta facilidad para generar miedo. Aunque mentiría si dijera que sus hermanos llevaban los usuales problemas de renta a ese lugar. Sin mencionar que sería muy poco probable que algo los llevara a involucrarse con aquella señorita de rostro hermoso y gentil.

― Hay un edificio en Eyre Street ― dijo finalmente convencida de hacer lo correcto ― en la cual rentan departamentos pequeños por dos libras, tendrás tu baño propio, aunque el casero es un imbécil, pero imagino que si tienes paciencia para tratar con niños enfermos también la tendrás con él ― Sybil sonrió. De una rápida evaluación se dijo que le agradaban los modales agrestes de Ada Thorne, ya que siempre le había parecido que ese tipo de personas resultaban más honestas.

― Me parece bien ¿Con quién debo hablar? ¿Dónde debo ir? ― Ada realmente sonrió ante todo ese entusiasmo, sacó hoja, papel y anotó. Sybil se mostró en verdad agradecida cuando lo cogió, fue en ese momento en que Ada se tomó la libertad de cogerle la mano con aprensión y con toda la seriedad del mundo decirle.

― Ten cuidado allá.

Había una familia de polacos en el primer departamento del edificio, el padre la saludo con cortesía al igual que su esposa que llevaba a una pequeña en brazos. Sybil, que tenía galletas con ella, no tuvo ningún problema en entregarle un paquete entero a la pequeña quién le agradeció en su idioma natal.

El edificio estaba pintado de colores opacos tanto dentro como por fuera, pero se veía limpio y ordenado. Aun así, a Sybil le recordó más a Francia que a los edificios del East End , además no había mucha gente en el exterior, algo a lo que se había acostumbrado en su anterior residencia. El casero tal cual lo dijera Ada Thorne, resultó ser mucho más complicado de lo que ella misma se imaginó; el señor Carter era mal hablado pero ordenado y limpio, como si fuera un retrato del edificio que dirigía. Tenía cerca de sesenta años y la entretuvo con un largo discurso sobre que no le gustaba rentar a mujeres solas porque todas eran putas.

En el pasado aquellas palabras habrían conmocionado a Sybil pero habiendo trabajado en la urgencia de Trafalgar y el Hospital central de Londres había conocido a muchas prostitutas y la mayoría eran chicas adorables y de corazón de oro, a quienes la vida y la sociedad habían tratado muy mal.

Por lo tanto, y por extraño que sonara a ella no le parecía en lo absoluto un insulto. Y contestó con calma y tranquilidad cuando habló:

― Ya se lo dije, soy una enfermera no una prostituta, si no le gusto de inquilina puede negarme el alojamiento, es solo que la señora Ada Thorne me recomendó este lugar ― Carter parpadeó un par de veces y refunfuño, era obvio que el nombre de Ada le había hecho reconsiderar su trato. Sacó una llave de un manojo, era la número 22.

― El pago es todos los cinco de cada mes, ni un día más tarde ¿entendido? ― Sybil aceptó cogiendo la llave y sonriendo al señor Carter. Lo que descolocó al hombre.

Su departamento era considerablemente más amplio que el de su antiguo edificio, sin mencionar que la iluminación también era mejor. Se encontraba en el cuarto piso del edificio y tenía una ventana que daba a la calle. Dejó su cartera y las pertenencias que había podido cargar con ella para ir por su maleta, que seguramente aún se encontraba en la entrada, al lado del departamento del señor Carter.

Cuando llegó al primer piso no había nadie en el lugar. Era normal, siempre al principio la gente era poco dada a entablar relaciones con desconocidos, supuso que viviendo ahí y trabajando en el Hospital a más de alguno vería con el tiempo. No tenía importancia, imponer su presencia a la gente podía ser tomado como algo poco cortés y arrogante, no estaba ante los soldados en Francia y menos ante pacientes de un hospital, tampoco ante los hacendados de su padre. Era Sybil Crawley en un lugar en el cual su apellido no tenía relevancia alguna. El casero la había tratado de prostituta y solo una familia de polacos le había hablado con gentileza desde su llegada.

Debería sentirse molesta pero no lo estaba. No le molestaba en lo absoluto. Con todo el ánimo que un nuevo inicio podía dar cogió su maleta a dos manos y lentamente avanzó hacia las escaleras. Un hombre joven las bajaba mientras ella las subía, él se llevó la mano a su gorra a modo de saludo a lo que ella, sin dejar de moverse, contestó con una sonrisa. Avanzó un par de escalones más y lo escuchó.

― ¿Necesita ayuda con eso señorita? ― Sybil giró, el muchacho lucía fuerte, tenía el cabello muy corto y los ojos claros.

― Estoy bien, muchas gracias ― contestó agradecida.

― No lo parece, pero si desea seguir adelante ― la aparente brusquedad de su comentario no le molestó, ya estaba dicho Sybil había conocido y visto mucho más de los modales impecables de Yorkshire o el centro de Londres, por lo que solo asintió esta vez cortesía.

Aquello pareció motivar al sujeto a hablarle nuevamente, esta vez con más suavidad.

― ¿Se acaba de mudar? ― preguntó sin moverse, viéndola. Sin dejar de avanzar Sybil contestó:

― Solo hoy ― una vez llegara al primer rellano de la escalera se detuvo y lo buscó mirando hacia abajo ― ¿Vive usted acá? ― el sujeto negó sonriendo vagamente y sacando un cigarrillo de su bolsillo interior.

― Vivo en el sector de Wattery Lane, cerca del campo ― Sybil trato de hacer memoria si es que había visto un lugar o una calle así y negó.

― No conozco todo Birmingham aún ¿Es muy lejos? ― en esa ocasión la sonrisa del muchacho se extendió casi cortes.

― ¿Porque no me deja ayudarla y tal vez después podemos dar un paseo? ― Sybil volvió a negar, esta vez cogiendo con más fuerza su maleta.

― Lo siento, se veía que usted se marchaba, no debería interrumpirle. Además, debo arreglar mi departamento, adiós ― no se dejó, el sujeto la alcanzó al avanzar un par de escalones.

― Discúlpeme ― dijo y extendió su mano a modo de saludo ― no me ha dicho su nombre ― Sybil le miró extrañada y solo en ese momento pareció nerviosa.

― No estoy segura de... ― él hizo un gesto para tranquilizarla.

― No se preocupe, es solo para recomendarla con Carter, puede ser muy fastidioso con las mujeres ― Sybil asintió entendiendo, era algo que ya le había ocurrido ― se ve que usted es muy gentil y no me gustaría que tuviera problemas con él.

― Muchas gracias señor, pero creo que estaré bien ― aún, cuando parecía que daba por terminado el asunto, Sybil extendió su mano y lo saludo.

― Sybil Crawley ― el sujeto sonrió.

― John Shelby, dígame de inmediato si es que Carter le da algún problema ― Sybil siquiera se mostró halagada por ello. Solo asintió agradecida y sin decir nada más continuó el regreso a su nuevo hogar.

* * *

― No hagas ninguna estupidez _compa_ ― dijo Thomas una vez que Solomons amartilló su revolver apuntándole directo a la cabeza. Había esperado alguna reacción solo que no esa.

De todas maneras, sabía que Alfie no le mataría, no con sus hombres dentro de la destilería y menos con el grupo que se encontraba afuera. Aunque, considerando su carácter, si podía hacerlo, pero aquello significaría dar inicio a una guerra aún más grande que la que él quería contra Sabini.

 _"Siempre tan jodidamente impredecible"_

― ¿Dónde está? ― fue lo único que el judío preguntó.

― Cuando bajes la maldita arma, quizás te lo diga ― como respuesta a ello Alfie Solomons se levantó y extendiendo todo lo que le daba el cuerpo sobre su escritorio presionó el cañón de su arma contra la pálida frente de Thomas Shelby.

Thomas dio una calada final a su cigarrillo y sin inmutarse apago la colilla en un cenicero sobre el escritorio de Alfie.

― Lo repetiré solo una puta vez más _compa_ ¿Dónde mierdas está? ― Thomas alzo la vista hacia él. Si, había miedo en los ojos de Solomons pero por sobre todo ira.

― Tendrás tu respuesta, solo guarda la maldita arma ― y de nuevo se enfrascaron en un duelo de miradas que duró mucho más que el último. Fue cuando supo que no tendría opciones de ganar. Alfie sostenía el arma contra su cabeza tenso pero fijo y decidido.

― Podría volarte de inmediato la puta cabeza de gitano que tienes y seguir con el resto de las ratas que te acompañan _compa_ ― si, no era la reacción que esperaba, pero era lo que tenía.

― Olvidas que tengo a los míos en tu territorio ¿Crees que no saben lo que tienen que hacer si es que algo me pasa? ¿Crees que te traería _eso_ acá sin tener un plan de respaldo y que son solo los que me siguen los que están dispuestos a volar todo este maldito lugar?

― Creo que quieres joderme muy profundo por el culo y esperar a que no haga nada _compa,_ creo que como el _meshugener*_ estúpido que eres no tienes idea en lo que te has metido ― fue Thomas quién debió alejarse del arma, no fuera que al maldito se le escapara un tiro. Solo que en vez de mostrarse asustado decidió actuar relajado.

― Guarda el arma Alfie ― dijo como si mandara a uno de sus criados a ensillar su caballo ― si incluso me matas no podrás dar con ella ¿Es eso lo que quieres? tantos años solo para arruinar esta oportunidad ― Solomons retrocedió y en el primer gesto de descontrol verdadero que Thomas le viera se paseó de un lado a otro con los aretes presionados en su mano izquierda y el revolver rascándole la frente en la derecha.

― ¿Como está? ― dijo sin mirarle. Solo entonces Thomas se relajó.

― Bien.

― ¿Que planeas hacer con ella? ― bien, _esa era la pregunta._

― Eso dependerá enteramente de lo que tú decidas ― contestó Thomas, buscando de nuevo un cigarrillo. Era otra cosa que jamás admitiría, pero había estado seguro de que Solomons le volaría la cabeza, ahora necesitaba tranquilizarse. El peligro había pasado.

Escuchó el segundo clic del martillo y antes de la explosión supo que Alfie le había disparado. El maldito se había aprovechado de su distracción, pues no lo había visto, para efectivamente dispararle. El ruido retumbó en el despacho del judío con la fuerza que solo una _Smith & Wesson*_ podría darle. De pronto se sintió como si hubiera vuelto a Francia, la primera vez que una bala de cañón se estrelló cerca de él.

Pero no le había herido, Alfie Solomons había disparado cerca de él, quizás con la intención de asustarlo. En cambio, la ira pareció subirle del estómago a la garganta.

― ¿Crees que puedes venir acá y amenazarme como si nada gitano de mierda? ― fue cuando los muchachos de Alfie irrumpieron en su despacho, atropellados y lo vieron a él recogido sobre la silla y a su jefe apuntándole.

― ¡Alfie!

― ¡Jodánse, ahora! ¡No quiero ver a ninguno de ustedes, hijos de puta! ― todo lo ordenó sin siquiera mirarlos.

― Alfie ― dijo Ollie, solo entonces Solomons giró hacia él.

― Mar-chen-se ¡Ahora! ¡Ahora! ¡ahora! ¡ahora! ¡ahora! ¡De una puta vez, ahora! ― obedecieron.

Inmediatamente Thomas se preguntó que estarían haciendo los chicos que le acompañaran. ¿Habría oído John el disparo, Isaiah? si así era estarían alterados buscando entrar y hacer estallar todo. Aunque a la falta de respuesta Thomas imaginó que todo era peor de lo que creía, realmente era factible que ninguno de sus acompañantes escuchara el disparo, lo que a todas luces sería una pésima señal. Alfie Solomons podía, efectivamente, volarle la cabeza sin que ninguno de los Peaky Blinders lo supiera.

Calmó la rabia que se había instalado en su garganta con toda la intención de no estallar.

― Tú, hijo de puta ― dijo, esta vez apuntándole al judío con la misma decisión con que este lo había transformado en su blanco.

Alfie dejó caer su arma sobre el escritorio y se le quedó mirando desafiante.

― Adelante gitano de mierda, dispara ― de inmediato supo que Alfie estaba alardeando.

― Tú no quieres que dispare _compa._

― ¿Que te hace pensar eso, crees que no puedo aguantar una puta bala?

― Oh si, creo que puedes aguantar una maldita bala de cañón. Lo que no toleraras es lo que le ocurrirá a _Lady Sibyl Crawley_ ― y dijo su nombre con toda la lentitud posible ― si esta reunión sale mal. ¿Sabes? John se ha vuelto un gran admirador, así como varios de mis _Blinders_ ― de nuevo el miedo y la ira invadieron las facciones de Alfie Solomons, Thomas recogió el cigarrillo que había soltado cuando el maldito judío le disparara y volvió a ponérselo en la boca para encenderlo.

― Estás jodiendo demasiado _compa_ ― Thomas negó.

― Solo quiero algo de ayuda, nada en lo cual no puedas cooperar ― Solomons se sentó.

― ¿Quieres el puto dinero?

― Quiero el puto dinero.

― ¿Y hombres?

― Quiero a tus putos hombres ― dio una calada y expulsó el humo ― no a Ollie, claro, quiero buenos hombres tuyos ― Thomas lo vio tragarse la rabia, el orgullo y el miedo.

― ¡Ollie! ― gritó y el muchacho apareció en la puerta con la velocidad de la luz, no dijo nada y solo esperó sus órdenes ― asígnale a nuestro socio; Thomas puto Shelby el grupo de Jeremiah, explícales a nuestros muchachos sobre la virtud de la obediencia ¿entendido? ― Ollie se le quedó mirando como si no entendiera, Thomas esbozo un gesto divertido ― ¿Hay alguna duda? ― preguntó Alfie visiblemente impaciente.

― Eh, no.

― ¿Entonces que mierdas haces parado ahí? ¡Ve de una puta vez! ― y a la misma velocidad a la cual llegó, Ollie desapareció.

Thomas dio una calada mucho más calmado y volteó, Solomons lucia tranquilo. Alzó su mano y apuntándole nuevamente con su dedo anillado sonrió. Sorprendiéndole una vez más.

― Eres un gitano taimado y jodido, ¿lo sabías _compa_?

― He aprendido a tratar contigo ― en esa ocasión la risa de Alfie fue más efusiva, de todas maneras, Thomas no se confió y no guardó su arma.

Lo vio inclinarse sin quitarle la vista de encima, con los ojos del judío fijos en él, el arma de Alfie estaba sobre su escritorio, pero Thomas lo conocía y sabía que tenía muchas más en su oficina. Aun así, se tranquilizó un poco más, cuando lo vio depositar dos rollos de dinero sobre el escritorio. Con movimientos bruscos cerró la cajonera y se puso de pie.

Mucho más en control de sus movimientos se acercó a Thomas a entregarle el dinero. Cuando este extendió su mano para recibirlo, fue cuando lo cogió. Thomas jamás lo habría imaginado. Solomons era robusto y fuerte, eso lo sabía, también que era rápido solo que siempre imaginó que no era tan rápido como él, al fin de cuentas Thomas se sabía más ágil y pequeño. Aun así, volvió a pillarlo desprevenido cuando lo agarró del cuello de su camisa, arrasando con botones y corbata.

Thomas solo amartilló su arma con el cañón enterrado en el estómago de Solomons.

― Quiero verla, este lunes, sin peros ― Thomas dio una última calada a su cigarrillo sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

― Te diré dónde encontrarla, aunque no pondrás un pie en Birmingham, te lo advierto en caso de que... quieras buscarla o seguirla.

Alfie lo soltó lentamente, Thomas no dejó de apuntarle y con tranquilidad el judío introdujo ambos rollos de dinero en el bolsillo interior golpeándolo amigablemente por sobre el abrigo, como si lo cuidara.

― Me quedaré con esto — dijo mostrando los aretes, que Thomas casi había olvidado — Ahora, vete a la mierda ― y sin decir más le dio la espalda, se sentó y volvió a su periódico.

* * *

 **N/A:**

 _Así es Peaky Blinders y Downton Abbey._

 _Iré develando de a poco como es que Sybil se vio involucrada con semejante personaje como Solomons, y que fue de ella. En mi cabeza también aparecerán Matthew y Mary._

 _Pero no adelantaré más._

 _Saludos, y espero que hayan disfrutado este primero capítulo._

 **Meshugener:** No sé absolutamente nada, del lenguaje hebraico o judío. Solo busqué en google un diccionario, asumo que rudimentario, presté atención al insulto más grave o fuerte que leí.

 **Smith & Wesson:** Es el arma de Alfie, ta dá... pero quería decir que realmente existen apartados en internet que muestran los modelos de armas y autos de cada personaje. Lo que me servirá para darle más realismo, creo.


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

 **Sybil**

* * *

Arthur hizo acto de presencia en Shelby House, poco después de las once de la mañana un día viernes, cuando la clientela resultaba, sencillamente, masiva. Llevaba un corte en la frente y por la sangre seca que rodeaba la herida era obvio que se la había limpiado muchas veces.

A pesar de que el alboroto era considerable a esa hora, los clientes le abrieron el paso a Arthur en completo silencio y sin siquiera tener que recibir una orden. De hecho, el gesto era automático en cada uno de ellos, señalando o avisando a quién se interpusiera para evitar que sobre ellos recayera la conocida ira del mayor de los hermanos Shelby.

Ver a Arthur con semejante herida, aparentemente tranquilo y sin emitir palabra alguna, más que un escenario extraño generó miedo en todos quienes le vieron. Esme lo siguió con la mirada, aún más preocupada cuando este la saludo como si no le hubiera ocurrido nada.

Busco a Polly con la mirada pero ninguno de los muchachos presentes supo decirle donde estaba.

Cuando Arthur avanzó hacia las oficinas interiores y saludó a Michael como un día normal, el chico supo que algo malo, muy malo había pasado. La sangre y el aparente estado de shock de Arthur causaba un pánico comparable con la ira silenciosa de Thomas. El muchacho abandonó su puesto solo para ver cómo es que, en el único gesto descontrolado de Arthur, este empujó la puerta del despacho de Thomas con una fuerza inusitada, o... le pareció a él entusiasmada. Y aquella duda -sobre el extrañísimo comportamiento de su primo- lo llenó nuevamente de preguntas sobre su ánimo ese día.

 _"Debe ser mezcla de alcohol y cocaína"_

Y Thomas, para variar, no se encontraba disponible.

Solo Lizzie, que ordenaba la correspondencia de su jefe dio un brinco ante el ímpetu de su llegada. Y se alteró razonablemente cuando notó el corte en su frente.

― ¡Arthur! ¡¿Qué te ocu…

― ¿Dónde diablos está Thomas?

― Ha ido a ver a Grace ― Arthur se quedó en medio de la oficina de Thomas analizando sus opciones. En tanto para Lizzie el conocimiento que manejaba sobre el carácter de los hermanos Shelby, le indicó acertadamente de acercarse al whisky en la oficina y servir un vaso.

― ¿Qué te ha ocurrido? ― terminó preguntando mientras le extendía el vaso. Arthur la miró como si recién reparara en ella.

― ¿Qué?

― ¿En tu frente? ¿Qué te ocurrió? ― solo entonces se tocó la zona mencionada nuevamente esparciendo sangre sobre el resto de su frente. Lizzie pudo notar la extrañeza en su rostro cuando sintió el líquido tibio de su sangre así como aquella extraña calma que le ponía, lógicamente, la piel de gallina.

― Oh mierda, he ensuciado todo ― Arthur se bebió el vaso de un trago. Lizzie en tanto fijó la vista en Michael quién los observaba apoyado en la puerta desde la entrada tan extrañado como ella, aunque lo suficientemente lejos como para resistir la explosión que, inminentemente, se acercaba.

― ¿Quién ha sido Arthur? ― este se giró y observó a su primo. Michael, copiando a Lizzie, se acercó al aparador de bebidas y mojó su pañuelo con agua tónica para extendérselo.

― Ese idiota de George Callum ― contestó mientras dejaba su vaso sobre una de las mesas del lugar.

Michael le miró extrañado, evidenciando que no tenía idea de quién se trataba.

― George Callum, es una sabandija de las casas en la avenida Rootte ― aclaró Lizzie ― antes era corredor de Thomas, pero jamás entregaba el dinero a tiempo, o completo. Es inofensivo.

― ¿Un ladrón? ― Lizzie negó.

― Si Callum le hubiera robado alguna vez a los _Peaky Blinders,_ ya no tendría manos.

― Es más un idiota que nada. Es inofensivo.

― ¿Estas segura? ― preguntó Michael mientras encendía un cigarrillo e hizo un gesto sobre su frente imitando el que Arthur tenía ― no lo parece, Arthur ¿Por qué no le rompiste las malditas piernas?

― Fue un accidente ― contestó con calma y como si fuera lo más evidente.

Claro, nadie que conociera a Arthur Shelby podría jamás decir que aceptaría una afrenta de esa manera y no hacer nada. A menos que claro, fuera un accidente. Y aún así Michael tenía sus dudas. Pero la evidencia estaba ahí frente a él.

 _"Debe estar terriblemente drogado"_

De pronto todo tenía sentido para Lizzie y Michael y, en base a ello, el ambiente se relajó.

Aun así, la incredulidad pareció apoderarse de todos cuando Esme y Finn le preguntaron lo mismo y se les informó de sobre quién era el culpable, solo que Arthur prefirió esperar a que llegaran el resto de sus hermanos para no tener que repetir la misma historia cada vez que alguien le preguntara sobre George Callum.

― Dices que fue Callum ― Arthur asintió ante las palabras de Thomas ― pero que fue un accidente.

― Así es, un accidente ― afirmó con seguridad.

― Pero ese accidente... lo provoco él ― Arthur dio un trago a un vaso de agua y volvió asentir.

― Entonces deberías haberle quebrado las malditas piernas ― dijo Thomas con calma, a lo que en contra de todo pronóstico Arthur negó ― ¿Por qué no? ― pregunto su hermano más cansado que sorprendido. Algo le dijo a Thomas que se había tratado de una mujer. Algo entendible pero que le sorprendia por su alcance sobre la conducta de su hermano. Aunque no sabía si ello era algo que le asustaba o no.

― Las compró ― fue todo lo que dijo como si una gran verdad fuera declarada. Una que nadie podría negar, siquiera Thomas.

― ¿Las piernas, sus jodidas piernas? ― Arthur asintió, esta vez incómodo ante la mirada incrédula del líder del grupo.

― Bueno, y ¿cuánto cobraste por ellas? ― preguntó Polly quebrando la tensión que se había apoderado de la pequeña reunión y tan sorprendida como el resto de los presentes, con la mirada fija en su sobrino. Estaba segura de que lo habían estafado. George Callum era alguien capaz de ello, aunque si resultaba así realmente perdería las malditas piernas y sería Arthur quién se daría el trabajo de quitárselas con sus propias manos.

Para todos era cierto que Arthur era el más peligroso de los tres hermanos porque resultaba incontrolable en muchas ocasiones, sin embargo eso no le quitaba cierta candidez e ingenuidad que lo caracterizara cuando era un joven, miles de años atrás, antes de la guerra.

Fue cuando el mayor de los Shelby se llevó una de sus manos al bolsillo interior de su abrigo y extendió un par de aretes sobre la mesa, capturando de inmediato la atención de todos ahí.

Finn, en tanto, le extendió su pañuelo cuando vio que nuevamente la sangre brotaba de su herida.

― Yo no soy bueno para apreciar el valor de estas malditas cosas, pero la enfermera me dijo que valían lo que todo el puto edificio de Rootte.

― Y ¿Le creíste? ― preguntó con una sonrisa burlesca John.

― Sé dónde encontrarla si es que está mintiendo. No soy un maldito idiota ― Polly cogió uno y Esme el otro.

Thomas se sintió a medias molesto por aquella seguridad de Arthur. Ninguno de ellos podía jamás recibir una herida sin hacer nada por ello. Eran los putos _Blinders,_ nadie jodía con ellos. Siquiera por _accidente._

― Pues no miente ― dijo la gitana, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos y logrando toda su atención.

― ¿Estás segura Esme? ― preguntó cogiendo el arete que sostenía la muchacha. Ella asintió con tranquilidad.

― La cadena está hecha de diamantes y son de verdad. No sé qué son el resto de las piedras ― Polly los observó con mayor atención y se acercó a la muchacha pidiéndole señas para diferenciarlos.

― ¿Y George tenía este par? ― volvió a preguntar Thomas a su hermano.

― De seguro los robó.

― Ese no sería nuestro problema.

― No, no fue él. Fue la enfermera― y todos volvieron a centrar su atención en Arthur ― hoy era día de visitas desde el Hospital infantil, y el hijo de la hermana de Callum recibe tratamiento por su columna.

― Es verdad ― agregó Polly ― el pobrecito nació con la espina por fuera ― Thomas frunció el ceño.

― Así que las enfermeras del Hospital de niños lo visitaron, ya que ella había estado enferma ― continuo explicando ― El idiota trató de huir cuando supo que era yo. Y en el desorden que es ese chiquero me tropecé ― solo en ese momento Arthur pareció relativamente avergonzado.

― ¿A que fuiste a ver a George?

― Me debía dinero.

― ¿Cómo están con la renta? ― preguntó Thomas a Polly, quien se levantó a buscar un libro y revisó sus anotaciones. En tanto Thomas volvió a su hermano y con un gesto de su cabeza le ordenó continuar.

― Teresa y el bebé comenzaron a llorar y cuando quise ir por George, la enfermera me detuvo.

― Supongo que la pobre chica no sabe quién eres ― aseguró Thomas, Arthur asintió.

― No tenía puta idea.

― Entonces no es de Birmingham ― declaró Thomas. Encendiendo un cigarrillo.

― Callum está al día con la renta ― dijo de pronto Polly ― aunque claramente esa es responsabilidad de Teresa.

― Arthur ― interrumpió Michael ― dijiste que sabías donde vivía.

― ¡Si! Ella me ofreció que dejara a los Callum tranquilos cuando amenacé con romperle las piernas a George.

― Y ¿Cómo te convenció?

― Me dijo que tenía algo de valor a cambio y que si le rompía las piernas a George este no podría trabajar y mantener a su hermana...

― Como si alguna vez George hubiera trabajado...

― Es muy estúpido.

― ¡Como fuera! ― cortó Arthur ― tenía razón ― Thomas se quedó mirando a su hermano fijamente. Se acercó logrando que este se pusiera nervioso.

― Dime la verdad Arthur. No creo que te haya ofrecido dinero, no le habrías prestado atención ¿Te acostaste con ella? ― Arthur retrocedió entre avergonzado y renuente.

― No Thomas, no me acosté con ella ― dijo incómodo.

― Entonces solo era bonita ― Arthur ladeó un poco la cabeza sin querer responder hasta que al final asintió.

Todos suspiraron entre aliviados y divertidos. No era la primera vez que Arthur caía con una chica por su belleza.

―Era muy gentil también ― agregó como si fuera un detalle trascendental. Thomas lo entendía, en general las personas eran hostiles en Birmingham y el trato entre ellos, como hermanos, no era el más afectivo. Si esa enfermera hubiera sabido de quién se trataba de seguro Arthur le habría roto las piernas a Callum. Y la chica se habría llevado otro recuerdo memorable de Arthur Shelby.

John, intrigado por la breve descripción de su hermano, casi al azar preguntó:

― ¿Vive en el edificio de Eyre Street? ― Arthur sintió.

― ¿Están hablando de la enfermera Crawley? ― preguntó de pronto Esme alarmada, logrando que tanto John como Arthur asintieran hacia ella.

― ¿Quién carajos en la enfermera Crawley? ― preguntó Thomas al ver que gran parte de su familia la conocía sin que él tuviera idea de quién se trataba.

― Trabaja en el Hospital de niños― fue la primera respuesta de la chica.

― Arthur acaba de decirlo ― agregó Polly también intrigada y, por sobre todo, desconfiada. Esme fijó ojos suplicantes en John y agregó:

― Fue quién hizo pasar antes a Katie cuando tuve que llevarla por su neumonía, siempre atiende a Edward ― entonces se volvió hacia Thomas ― ella es una buena persona, atiende bien a los niños.

― Suena como una aburrida santurrona ― declaró al final Polly ― eso no explica el por qué ella tenía estos y ¿Como sabes que es ella? ― preguntó.

Esme se cruzó de brazo y recogió como si fuera una niña forzada a dar explicaciones.

― Es la única enfermera que conozco que vive en Eyre, hablamos mucho cuando llevo a los niños.

― Espero que no del negocio Esme― advirtió Thomas. Ella negó.

― No es algo de lo cual me jacto Thomas ― dijo casi desafiante. Thomas se dio por satisfecho.

― ¿Que más sabes de ella Esme?

― Que vive hace poco ahí, y que ya trabajo en Trafalgar y el Hospital Central de Londres. Más que todo hablamos sobre los niños.

― ¿Sabes si tiene hijos?

― Ella me dijo que no ― Thomas dio una calada a su cigarrillo. Y volvió la vista hacia el arete que sostenía.

― Quizás los robó ― dijo de pronto Michael.

― Hay muchas enfermeras que antes de la guerra eran criadas de señoras de sociedad ― aclaró Thomas ― puede que ahí lo cogiera.

― Eso no tendría sentido Thomas ― dijo Polly ― si una criada roba uno de estos aretes no es para tenerlos o guardarlos, sino para venderlos. Una criada sabe que no podrá lucirlos en ningún lugar porque nunca en su vida será invitada a uno en donde las damas luzcan ese tipo de aretes, eso sin mencionar que los reconocerían de inmediato.

― ¿Dices entonces que los guardó… para ofrecerlos para salvar a alguien como George Callum? ― preguntó John tan extrañado como todos a su alrededor.

Thomas extendió su mano hacia su tía en una solicitud silenciosa del arete, gesto ante el cual Polly los entregó de inmediato.

― No me suena el apellido Crawley ― dijo más para sí que al resto.

― Quizás solo buscaba deshacerse de ellos, tía Polly ya lo dijo no podría lucirlos.

― Yo creo lo que dice Esme ― agregó Arthur ― cuando llegamos a Eyre Street el viejo Carter la saludo de _señorita Crawley_.

― Entonces no debe tener conductas sospechosas ― defendió Esme.

― Tal vez no quiere llamar la atención ― agregó Thomas ― si son aretes valiosos que no le pertenecen es la forma más obvia de actuar. Además Esme, el que tenga estos en su poder y los entregue como si nada. Eso ya la hace sospechosa.

― ¿Y si no sabía su valor?

― Me dijo que valían más que el edificio de Rootte.

― Bueno, podemos decir que _ahora_ es una persona honesta si el viejo Carter la trata de señorita ― Esme asintió ― muchos que se arrepientes de sus antiguos crímenes buscan una forma de redimirse.

― Como una maldita mojigata ― agrego Polly. Thomas asintió, era muy factible.

― De todas formas ― continuó ― solo hay una manera de confirmarlo ― se giró hacia Michael y le lanzó los aretes ― guárdalos, yo iré en busca de joyeros y les preguntare ― Michael solo asintió y el líder de los Shelby, después de despedir a todos y encargarle un trabajo a su hermano mayor, dio por terminada la reunión.

Fue Esme quién le siguió.

― ¿No le harás daño cierto Thomas? ― este negó.

― No tengo porque hacerlo, quizás solo le explique cómo debe conducirse con los _Peaky Blinders_ ― dio una calada a su cigarrillo y le explicó como si fuera una niña, en ocasiones Esme le daba esa sensación ― no podemos dejar que intervengan así como así en nuestros asuntos, incluso si es el cobro de una deuda, por más pequeña que sea. Si es inteligente entenderá el mensaje de inmediato.

Esme, en vez de tranquilizarse se preocupó aún más. Dejó ir a Thomas, pero acudió de inmediato a John, quién lo alcanzó ya fuera de _Shelby House._

― Yo la conozco ¿sabes? ― dijo consiguiendo que su hermano se detuviera.

― No fue al azar que preguntaras si vivía en Eyre ― John asintió.

― Hace un mes, quizás un poco más. Fui por el recaudo con Carter y ella estaba ahí. Había llegado ese día ― Thomas le hizo señas a su hermano para que subiera al automóvil junto a él.

― ¿Sabías que Esme la conocía? ― John negó.

― Tampoco sabía que era una enfermera o que atendía a mis chicos ― Thomas le creyó.

― ¿Y es tan linda como para convencer a Arthur? ― preguntó desinteresado.

― Es linda, tiene linda boca pero Arthur ha estado con mejores ― John sonrió lo que llamó la atención de Thomas.

― ¿De qué te ríes?

― Tienes razón ― dijo de pronto ― no es posible que sea de acá, o yo diría de cualquier lugar como Birmingham. Es… es… es demasiado…

― Me estás jodiendo… ¿Te ha gustado también? ― John cambió su gesto y miró a su alrededor.

― No lo digas en voz alta, Esme te puede oír ― Thomas se llevó el cigarro a la boca mientras echaba a andar su auto.

― Espero que esta sea la única vez en que debo recordarte que eres un hombre casado y que la alianza con los Lee funciona en base a ese matrimonio ― John asintió.

― No te preocupes, no la he visto desde esa vez ― Thomas le miró fastidiado y negó ― Además... ― agregó John ― por lo que he notado Esme está más enamorada de ella que cualquiera de nosotros ― ese comentario sacó una vaga pero honesta sonrisa en Thomas, quién como lo hiciera cuando era solo un muchacho empujó a su hermano desde el rostro, como si jugara con él. Gesto ante el cual John solo se cruzó de brazos tras la cabeza.

* * *

Estaba lloviendo como era usual en Londres, gruesas gotas golpeaban el capó y tejado de su automóvil y ya lo estaba lamentando. Lo había comprado solo hacia un par de meses y había puesto todo su cuidado en no rallarlo, ni golpearlo más de lo habitual, su mecánico le había dicho que lo mejor para evitar el daño a la pintura era no mojarlo demasiado, por lo que había decidido sencillamente no sacarlo en días de lluvia. Hasta que claro, el hijo de puta de Tommy Shelby le había dicho donde verla. Bufó fastidiado y sacó su reloj de cadena para ver la hora; pronto sería el medio día y de ella no había señales. Quizás era demasiado esperar que con semejante clima apareciera.

No sabía mucho de la profesión de enfermera en el día a día sin la guerra de por medio, pero entendía que podía llegar a ser un trabajo agotador, la diferencia era que en la ciudad difícilmente se podía morir por un bombardeo. Se guardó la sonrisa macabra, Thomas Shelby le había dicho que actualmente trabajaba en el Hospital de Niños de Birmingham y él no pudo negar que _ese_ era el escenario adecuado para ella; no Francia, no la guerra, siquiera en medio de todas aquellas personas que la habían seguido y admirado. De hecho siquiera entendía lo que hacía ahí. ¿Acaso no debería estar ya casada con algún señor?

Le fastidiaba que hubiera sido… no, que aún fuera tan testaruda. No entendía el porqué de aquella forma de ser. Sybil Crawley había tenido todo en su vida para no tener que preocuparse por nada. Para no tener que ir al correo en medio de la maldita lluvia que le arruinaba la pintura de su auto nuevo. Siquiera pensar de arriesgarse en una guerra.

Bufó molesto. No debería haber hecho nada, no debería haber reconocidos los malditos aretes, ni menos reaccionar. Pero había sido como esa vez, la sola idea… La sola idea de que Shelby…

Suspiró, su madre le había dicho muchas veces que su carácter lo traicionaba demasiado a menudo y que en algún momento le traería problemas de los que no podría salir. Que su debilidad era perder de esa manera los estribos. Y él lo sabía, sabía que su estilo de vida no permitía debilidades como la que él había evidenciado frente al puto gitano. Era obvio, casi parte del negocio, lo había sabido desde la primera vez que mató a un hombre por dinero, la primera vez que el romper la ley le reportó los dividendos que ahora disfrutaba.

Dinero y poder. Y seguía sin entender que mierdas hacia ella ahí. Pertenecía a la clase más acomodada del puto país.

Podía imaginársela, por supuesto; la veía claramente como si estuviera frente a él, caminando al correo con las mismas botas rotas que la hundieron en el lodo cuando se lanzó a sacarlo del agujero en que lo había dejado la maldita bomba. Como es que su delantal, ya lleno de tierra, se volvió negro con el lodo que la cubrió hasta el cuello, la herida que acuosa de sangre y carne le había chamuscado el cabello, aquella que se volvió una bola infecta de materia con el pasar de las horas, ella hecha todo un asco con la sangre, carne y lodo todo, absolutamente todo congelado.

El maldito infierno en Francia.

 _"― ¡Soldado… soldado… despierte! ―"_

Escuchaba su voz desde muy lejos, mientras que en pleno bombardeo el silbido de los proyectiles ascendían como cascadas de luces que le recordaban el día en que llegara con su padres a Inglaterra, del ululante viento eslavo habían pasado al ensordecedor ruido del gentío en Londres.

 _"― Escúchame, escúchame bebe, no dejes que te atrapen, no dejes que te maten ―"_

Y así como el rostro de su madre se había desvanecido y el ruido del viento de la vieja Rusia cambiara por los gritos de Londres, una bocanada de aire fresco le llenó los pulmones y le hizo incorporarse como si lo hubieran resucitado de la muerte.

Había cogido a Lady Sybil Crawley del rostro, olvidando que estaba tratando de despertarlo y la sorpresa de ella fue solo comparable a la propia. Iba a matarla y eso ella lo sabía. Solo que en un destello de lucidez su cabeza le dijo que de hacerlo moriría, estaban ambos en un pozo de barro, lanzados ahí por la última bomba que los había hecho volar por el aire.

Entonces las fuerzas lo abandonaron y su cuerpo fue un muñeco de trapo, muy pesado, en los brazos de la muchacha.

La escuchó pedir ayuda, pero sus gritos eran ahogados por lo de los hombres que luchaban, vivían y morían a su alrededor. La escuchó pedirle ayuda a él, para que no perdiera el conocimiento, para que tratara de controlar aquella pesadez que le decía que se durmiera, que descansara, que ya había hecho lo posible peleando por Inglaterra, aquél país que lo recibió a él y a su familia, pero que al mismo tiempo los detestaba.

 _"No es tan malo, acá los perros no perseguían a ninguno de los que amas"_

 _"Acá es la guerra y los que me persiguen son los hombres"_

― ¡Con una mierda! ― exclamó golpeando con su bastón el fondo de su automóvil, sorprendiendo –no mucho en realidad- a su acompañante, quién conocedor de su carácter, retrocedió lo suficiente como para no ser golpeado mientras Solomons continuaba. Lo vio golpear la guantera, el techo y coger el volante para sacudirlo como si quisiera sacarlo de su lugar ― ¡Con una puta mierda! ¡Puto gitano de mierda! ¡Putos aretes! ¡Mierda! ¡Maldita sea! ― el volante resonó y solo entonces Alfie se detuvo, esta vez para apoyar la cabeza sobre el volante e ignorando completamente al chico alzo la vista y miró hacia la oficina de correos.

― Señor Solomons ¿Se encuentra bien? ― Alfie se incorporó de golpe y habló:

― A la mierda.

― ¿Cómo dice señor? ― solo entonces Alfie reparó en él y se le quedó mirando.

― Dije a la mierda Jeb, nos vamos ― Alfie echó a andar el auto, al mismo tiempo en que la lluvia bajaba su intensidad volviéndose mera llovizna.

No, no lo tomaría como una señal para esperar más. Iría a Birmingham, sin importar lo que le dijera Thomas Shelby, iría por su dinero y sus hombres y le metería los malditos aretes por el culo.

 _"Alfie, si dejas que la ira te controle perderás todo en un segundo, conviértela en tu aliada, suéltala cuando puedas ganar con ella, no antes"_

¿Dónde estaba su madre ahora?

Cierto, había muerto esperando que él regresara de Francia. Y ella lo había salvado de morir en medio del lodo y la nieve.

El bombardeo seguía iluminando el cielo como si se trataran de fuegos artificiales, estaban empapados y la nieve se mezclaba con el lodo volviendo todo un amasijo gris y frío. Ella temblaba bajo su peso y él intentaba incorporarse a sabiendas de que caer o perder el paso significaba la muerte,

 _"― Queda poco soldado…―"_ jadeaba ella, parecía aturdida y débil. Debía estarlo.

Antes de la explosión su grupo los había pasado. Se supone que era una zona segura, fuera del área del bombardeo pero se les dio el aviso muy tarde y los médicos y las enfermeras debieron ser evacuados, esa era la idea hasta que desde el cielo comenzó a caer la muerte.

Alfie había visto caer las bombas muy cerca del grupo que había ido delante de ellos, aquellos delantales blancos y como es que volaron por el aire.

Había sido tan lento.

Como esa vez en que los perros fueran tras su madre, uno de ellos que parecía un león ***** la cogió de su brazo y la sacudió como si fuera una muñeca, jamás habría imaginado que un cuerpo podía moverse de esa manera, menos el de su madre.

Esa primera explosión se lo había recordado, ver aquellas chicas saltar por el aire como si la fuerza de Dios hubiera cortado aquél poder que las unía a la tierra y las hubiera sacudido como muñecas de trapo.

El grupo se dispersó y muchos corrieron de vuelta al antiguo refugio, otros se lanzaron al suelo pero la mayoría huyó en todas direcciones. Su capitán les gritó la orden de replegarse y para su sorpresa las enfermeras obedecieron junto a ellos. A él le pareció una idiotez, sobrevivir a un bombardeo en un espacio tan pequeño era ridículo pero como su capitán decía era mejor un escudo de papel a nada.

Ellas corrían torpemente, supuso que sus largos vestidos y delantales más aquellas botas de tacón poco hacían por su comodidad a la hora de correr. Estaba perdido en aquél pensamiento cuando un sonido diferente se acercó a él desde el cielo. Por supuesto que lo recordaba, en ocasiones, durante la noche se despertaba asustado creyendo que toda la aviación alemana descargaba su mierda sobre él. Durante un tiempo su esposa le había tranquilizado pero cuando se fuera, solo la soledad y el silencio le consolaban.

Pero las olas de calor que lo envolvieron y como es que el todo se fundió a blanco seguían persiguiéndole a plena luz del día, cuando no había asomo de sueño alguno.

Después supo que habían estado cerca de cuatro horas ahí. Cuatro horas en medio de una nevazón de hielo, agua y bombas. Había quedado enterrado en tierra suelta y la idea de la muerte siquiera había pasado por su cabeza.

El rostro de ella se mezclaba con las palabras de su madre y la orden suplicante en la cual le decía que despertara.

Fue cuando volvió a verla.

Estaba ahí, a pocos metros de él, completamente indiferente al estrago que saberla cerca había causado en él. Sybil Crawley cruzaba a paso tranquilo la esquina precisa en la cual le esperaba, tan cerca que siquiera necesitó sus gafas para reconocerla. No llevaba su ropa de enfermera y el capó de su automóvil, al que tendría que darle un tratamiento especial esa noche, cubría sus pies como para saber si es que llevaba o no aquellas botas rotas.

Iba concentrada en quien sabía que, puesto que sus pasos eran seguros y tenía la mirada perdida en la acera de enfrente. Llevaba un abrigo gris y un paraguas color vino, un sombrero bajo que le cubría a medías su frente y, de seguro, la cicatriz tras esta que le dejara la guerra. Se veía tranquila, tranquila y satisfecha. Se movía con la misma lentitud con la cual él viera a sus compañeras volar por los aires, pasó de él sin siquiera reparar en su presencia, sin siquiera notar aquél auto en el cual él había esperado verla.

Pero aquello no importaba, lucía cansada pero a todas luces se veía bien. Se veía muy bien. Un primer impulso le dijo que bajara y fuera por ella. Aunque no supo qué le diría después de todos esos años. Eso le detuvo, sin mencionar que probablemente Tommy Shelby tendría gente vigilando a los dos.

Si se quedaba ahí, podría hacerse el desentendido. Podría inventar una historia con los aretes o sencillamente decir nada. En cambio si iba por ella, confirmaría que la conocía y, peor aún, que significaba algo para él.

 _"¿Cómo podría no significar nada?"_

Sybil cruzó la acera completamente y con la calma de espíritu que solía guiar sus pasos y acciones empujó la pesada puerta de la oficina postal de Londres, dejó salir a un muchacho que le sonrió y se llevó la mano a su gorra al verla. Ella solo asintió elegante y gentil. Antes de desparecer.

Alfie Solomons no dijo nada pero siguió con los ojos al joven que saliera del correo. No lo reconoció, quizás era el espía de Thomas Shelby, quizás no. Lo siguió hasta que lo vio desaparecer, en ningún momento en muchacho volteó. Y sin evidenciar gesto alguno en su rostro. Movió la palanca de cambios y presionó el acelerador.

Había sido más que suficiente, por ahora. Y no sabía si es que le enojaba o alegraba el saber que esa noche volvería a verla.

* * *

― ¿Entonces son reales? ― preguntó Michael.

― Más que reales ¿Que tal te llevas con la historia? ― preguntó Thomas casual, Michael negó. Estaban solos, ambos reunidos en la oficina del segundo a primera hora de la mañana.

Cuando llegó su oficina esa mañana, Michael no le objetó a su jefe que quisiera hablar el tema solo con él.

― Bien, lo primero; dale a Arthur unas cincuenta mil libras por ellos. Creo que eso bastará para cubrir lo que Callum le debía así como sus piernas al menos durante un año, lo mismo con la renta de ambos. Honraremos la palabra de la enfermera Crawley. Además le dirás a Poll que separe a los hermanos, una habitación sola para Teresa... su bebé no tiene porqué soportar los problemas del idiota de su tío. También cubriremos las necesidades de la chica, se ha esforzado por tener su renta al día y le ayudaremos con algún tratamiento que sirva para su hijo ¿Entendido? ― Michael asintió. No le gustaba disponer así del dinero pero ya que Arthur tenía su hada llamada Lisa, Michael concluyó que Thomas había hablado del asunto con Grace. Siempre que le sorprendía con peticiones así de generosas era porque ella había intervenido.

― ¿Que les diremos al resto?

― Nada, si preguntan solo que está solucionado.

― Y ¿El tratamiento para el bebé? ― Thomas sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió.

― Busquemos a la enfermera Crawley ― dijo con sarcasmo ― que ella nos ayude con un doctor ― Michael sonrió.

― ¿Piensas preguntarle directamente por los aretes? ― Thomas negó.

― No, de hecho buscaré por fuera ― Michael se extrañó pero su instinto le dijo que no preguntara nada.

― ¿Quién hablara con ella sobre el tratamiento del hijo de Teresa? ― Thomas lo meditó algunos segundos.

― Que sea Teresa, que Arthur valla con ella y le explique que su deuda ha quedado saldada, al menos por este año.

― Necesitaré que me firmes la transferencia de las cincuenta mil ― Thomas asintió acercándose al escritorio de Michael, notó de inmediato algo parecido a la ansiedad en el muchacho, aun cuando este realizó todo con absoluta tranquilidad.

― ¿Hay algo que me quieras preguntar Michael? ― dijo mientras expulsaba el humo de su cigarrillo. Michael solo observo a su jefe, su cabeza le dijo que negara pero su instinto se rebeló ante esa idea. Thomas se daría cuenta, de hecho ya lo había hecho.

― Esta chica, la enfermera Crawley... ¿Hay algo más en ella cierto? ― Thomas se reclinó sobre su silla y asintió. Le agradaba que fuera Michael quién lo notara. Aunque mentiría si dijera que el resto había estado tan involucrado en el caso como él. Solo Ada había sospechado algo cuando Thomas le mostró los aretes pero eso se debía a que ella había tratado a la muchacha.

 _"Puede que sea una antigua doncella, tiene los modales..."_

Había dicho su hermana y era una de las opciones que manejaba. Hasta que claro, le dijeron de donde habían salido.

― Será importante que sepas de esto por si las cosas llegasen a complicarse. No creo que eso ocurra pero necesito, al menos, un par de testigos que sean confiables, aun así nada de lo que ya te he dicho se lo repetirás a tu madre, me interesa que ella conozca de esto, solo desde ahora en adelante ¿Entendido? ― dicho eso salió de la oficina de Michael y a los pocos minutos volvió con Polly.

Ella los miró a ambos interrogante y se sentó cuando Thomas se lo ordenó. Luego, del bolsillo interior de su abrigo, saco una pequeña caja de cuero delicadamente ornamentada.

― Poll ¿Cómo llevas la historia? ― preguntó mientras depositaba la caja en el escritorio del muchacho, Polly miró a Michael y luego a Thomas.

― ¿Qué historia? ¿La de Inglaterra? ― Thomas ladeó su cabeza ― ¿Para eso me quieres acá? ¿Para hablar de la historia de Inglaterra?

― Casi pero no. Hice las averiguaciones correspondientes sobre esos aretes ― y desde su puesto en un rincón de la oficina de Michael apuntó a la pequeña cajita ― y dos de mis tasadores llegaron al acuerdo de que le pertenecieron a la misma Maria Antonieta ***** ― Thomas esperaba la sorpresa que se pintó en el rostro de ambos y algo parecido al placer le cubrió cuando Poll dijo:

― ¿Nos estas jodiendo cierto? ― tranquilamente Thomas negó y para evitar más preguntas se propuso continuar:

― Era un collar muy caro y muy estrafalario por el cual, en su momento, tuvo muchos problemas. El experto de Amberes, dijo que fue una de las razones de la revolución. Como fuera ― dijo mientras se desabotonaba su chaqueta y como si todo lo dicho no tuviera importancia ― se dividió en partes y se vendieron con estas se crearon varias joyas que se vendieron, cuando llegó la revolución varias piezas se perdieron entre aquellos que huyeron y las que se robaron, estos sobrevivieron porque fueron un regalo a la duquesa de Devonshire, Georgiana Cavendish y pertenecen a un juego mucho más grande que incluye una tiara, un collar, brazaletes y un anillo.

― ¿Qué pasó con los otros?

― Georgiana heredó el juego completo a su hija bastarda Eliza Courtney, a modo de dote, al morir. Eliza, quién logró casarse con el General Robert Ellice le heredó sus joyas a la mayor de sus hijas, Georgiana Ellice, quién pasaría a ser la condesa de Grantham mediante matrimonio. ¿Saben quiénes son los Gratham? ― tanto Polly como Michael negaron ― Son dueños de una propiedad llamada _Downton Abbey ubicada en Yorkshire._ Tienen tres hijas y cada una de ellas tiene parte del juego, la mayor cuando se casó heredó la tiara, la segunda el colar y un anillo y la menor los aretes.

― Entonces debió ser doncella de alguna de esas damas, de ahí lo robo ― dijo Poll.

― Algo tan valioso de una familia poderosa, no lo creo ― agregó Michael esbozando una sonrisa ― ese tipo de robos son notados de inmediato ― miró entonces a Thomas ― aceptarlos puede atraer a la policía de Yorkshire y Londres hacia nosotros.

Thomas asintió vagamente, no había pensado en ello. Era difícil controlar a los agentes de otras ciudades. Solían mostrar poco respeto por su grupo

― Dos de los herederos de Lord Grantham murieron en el hundimiento del Titanic ― continuó ― el único que quedó, un abogado de Manchester se casó con su prima y esperan su primer heredero. Ese era el fin de la investigación por el lado de los verdaderos dueños de estas joyas. Ahora, respecto de la enfermera Crawley, solicite su información a la oficina de empleabilidad del servicio de salud en Londres puesto que había sido su último trabajo. Pues bien, la gentil enfermera Sybil Crawley, estuvo en el frente occidental durante la guerra, como parte del cuerpo de la Reina Alexandra, fue voluntaria.

― Un momento ― dijo Polly ― ahí solo se admitían a damas de la nobleza y no precisamente para vendar a soldados ― Michael miró a su madre extrañado.

― ¿Cómo lo sabes?

― Tu abuela fue doncella, una de las hijas de su señora era parte de ese grupo de enfermeras, mucho antes de la guerra.

― Pero tienes razón Poll, dentro de mis averiguaciones he podido saber que Crawley es el apellido del actual dueño de _Downton Abbey_ ― la extrañeza se apoderó de ambos Grey, como si no pudieran ver la imagen evidente ahí. Thomas negó ― no son joyas robadas, le pertenecen a ella.

* * *

 **N/A:**

S _egundo capítulo, y viendo que no es un fandom muy popular, la verdad no me ha afectado el ver que no hay reviews, de hecho me alegré sinceramente cada vez que la cifra de visitas y vistas aumentaba. ¿Que decir de los followers/favorites?_

 _Sé que usualmente se escribe por reviews y mentiría si dijera que no las agradezco, o que no me importan (así que si quieren dejen una, no me molestará en absoluto) pero esta historia se estructura cada noche en mi cabeza, que se me hace imposible el ignorarla._

 _Culpen a Tom Hardy, desde que lo "re-descubrí" siento la necesidad de continuar todas sus historias. O más claramente esta y Warrior (hay un fic también ahí)._

 _Pues, nuevamente, agradezco la visita o el review que puedan dejar. Y espero que disfrutaran el capítulo._

 ** _Saludos._**

 ** _Brujhah._**

 *** Perro que parece León;** describí a un **Mastín Tibetano** , no tengo certeza de que en Rusia existieran y que fueran de uso común. Actualmente el Mastín Tibetano se avalúa en 500 mil dolares el especimen, algo que no me confirma que fuera así en la antiguedad.

Por otro lado al no ser común de la zona, imaginé que serían nobles Rusos quienes hicieran la persecusión que tanto recuerda Alfie en la tercera temporada. (lamento el spoiler).

 *** El asunto del collar** _:_ es. wikipedia wiki / Asunto _ del _c ollar

Esa es la versión "opriginal", hay muchos que no la creen. Pero que es completamente diferente a lo que narro acá. Bueno, una de las licencias que me puedo permitir.


	3. Chapter 3

**1921**

* * *

 **III**

 **Thomas**

* * *

El sonido de un tren lejano, la fugaz visión de una locomotora tricolor que salía de la neblina y pasaba de él, ignorándolo por completo. La sensación de que no importaba ya que él sabía habría otro y a ese le seguiría uno más antes de que dejaran de trasladar a los cientos de muchachos que, como él, quedaron varados en Francia.

Siempre comenzaba así. Sobre todo cuando escuchaba el tren salir de la estación de Euston ***** en Camden Town. En ocasiones y durante mucho tiempo, el último descargo - a las tres de la mañana- solía colarse en sus sueños y devolverlo a Francia, al invierno, al bombardeo. Más claramente a Amiens ***** , cuando él y su grupo se aprestaban a combatir en el Somme. Esa vez no hubieron trenes tricolores, solo una larga y agotadora caminata en medio del barro y el frío hasta encontrar el campamento de sus compatriotas. Un sargento más joven que él había quedado al mando cuando el teniente sucumbiera a las fiebres, era un muchacho valiente y algo estúpido en su opinión. Pero su opinión, siendo un simple soldado, no importaba.

 _"Idiotas"_

A veces creía que ahí comenzó todo. Francia no habría sido lo mismo sin todo lo que ocurrió después. Pero cuando era honesto consigo mismo sabía que ahí es donde Alfred Somolons había sido enterrado y abandonado.

Sentado en su despacho a la luz de su lámpara, el tren que salía e Euston, con cuatro vagones cargados de _pan_ lo inundó de los recuerdos que llevaron al más joven de los hijos de _Ivan Solomons_ a Francia. No le gustaba caer en ese tipo de melancolía, cuando Anya estaba a su lado podía dejarlo pasar, ella sabía como aliviarlo. Ahora que se encontraba a solas, los recuerdos solo le estorbaban. Principalmente porque le afectaban, principalmente por que a _Lady Sybil Crawley_ se le había ocurrido aparecer en ese preciso momento. Y él, incapaz de controlarse, se había evidenciado ante el maldito gitano. Tenía que controlarse y no dejar, por nada del mundo, que el hijo de puta de Thomas Shelby pudiera manipularlo con ello.

 _"Ya lo ha hecho estúpido judío ¿No recuerdas? 50 hombres y mil libras, 50 hombres y mil libras"_

 _"Mucho menos de lo que pagaron por ti."_

 _"Maldita seas, Sybil"_

No le había visto desde _ese_ día hace un par de semanas atrás, tampoco se involucró directamente en la ofensiva que los gitanos mantenían con Sabini, aunque si conocía los detalles entregados por sus hombres. Estaban con Shelby pero siempre le pertenecerían. Y afortunadamente ninguno de ellos había caído en aquella mísera guerra.

 _"Si Shelby fuera la mitad de listo le volaría la cabeza a Sabini, tal como lo hizo con Billy Kimber"_

Pero él ya había hecho bastante al cederle parte de sus muchachos.

Ollie golpeó su puerta interrumpiendo sus ideas y Alfie le hizo un gesto para que entrara.

— ¿Café Alfie? — este asintió y el muchacho dio un par de pasos hasta él para servirle en una taza de porcelana azul con dibujos de animales por un lado y una pareja disfrutando el atardecer por el otro. Esta somnoliento y no escondió el bostezo cuando se acercó.

— A Silvia no le gusta que uses esta vajilla — Ollie se encogió de hombros. Silvia era su hermana.

— A Silvia no le gusta esta vajilla, dice que deberíamos deshacernos de ella. La cuida porque cree que Anya la observa — Alfie asintió.

— Tenía esa costumbre, bueno si le molesta nos lo hará saber ¿cierto cariño? — terminó preguntando al aire, él y Ollie se quedaron mirando a ver si es que alguna luz se encendía, o si algún papel se movía. Nada ocurrió — debe estar durmiendo — aseguró Alfie sacando una botella de ron y mezclando una pequeña cantidad con su café.

Le ofreció a Ollie y este se acercó extendiendo su taza para servirse.

— ¿Por que aún estás despierto? — le preguntó. A lo que Ollie negó.

— Estaba durmiendo, fue Silvia quién vio tu luz y me dijo que viniera — la buena Silvia. A veces pensaba que sería una excelente idea casarse con ella; ambos viudos, de edades similares, sin intención de tener hijos y, lo más práctico, era que ella entendía sobre su negocio. Algo que la pobre Anya jamás pudo conciliar con su vida de casados. Sabía que Ollie estaría feliz de ello, de hecho muchos lo estarían, hasta el rabino Goren -quién particularmente no aprobaba su estilo de vida- seria capaz de felicitarlo al rehacer su vida con una _buena mujer judía_.

Y de inmediato sus pensamientos lo llevaron a Sybil Crawley, la chica más británica que había conocido, la que bebía el té a las cuatro y era serena y cortes sin importar lo molesta o enojada que estuviera. No tardó en notar que a pesar de estar invocando a su fallecida esposa Anya y formando un futuro imaginario con Silvia había buscado evitarla, dejar de pensar en ella. Pero, desde que la viera era algo que le resultaba poco menos que imposible.

Cuando el tren sonaba y se despertaba a solas, lo agradecía. Cada noche desde _ese día_ Sybil Crawley se había colado, al menos una vez, en sus sueños. Y era eso lo que le mantenía despierto hasta que amanecía, con la clara intención de soñar lo menos posible. Tenía que sacársela de la cabeza.

Aun recordaba como es que ese lunes, ella había desfilado frente a él ignorándolo por completo. Alfie había creído que su capacidad para obviar su presencia se debía a su madurez, al hecho de ser un hombre viudo. El cual, en algún momento había decidido continuar con su vida a sabiendas de que ella haría lo mismo. Solo que no contaba con que su cabeza le traicionara de una manera tan falaz. Que desde _ese_ día se la mostrara a cada instante, mezclando los recuerdos de su cabeza con su presente y cambiando completamente el significado del tren que salia de Euston todos los días a cada hora.

Entonces la guerra volvía a fraguarse en su cabeza, los pasos que había dado y los chicos a los que había matado, sus hermanos muertos y compañeros asesinados. Todos y cada uno de ellos volvían a la vida cuando el pitido del tren anunciaba su partida.

Esos días habían sido agotadores, principalmente porque no quería ceder al influjo de aquellos recuerdos. Ya la había visto, sabia que estaba bien y mientras otra _guerra_ se desarrollaba allá afuera, él prefería resguardarse ante la mínima posibilidad de que algunos de ellos creyera que podía involucrarlo más de lo que ya estaba. Así que Shelby ya tenía sus hombres y por fortuna no había fastidiado con nada más.

— ¿Ha habido algún avance sobre lo de Sabini?

— Con una mierda — contestó molesto y dejando sus papeles sobre el escritorio. Él, que tenía toda la intención de dejar de lado todo lo que involucrara a Shelby, Sabini y lady Sybil — no lo sé, Ollie — contestó sin mirarlo.

El muchacho solo asintió.

 _"Creo que es muy dulce que quiera protegerme"_

Resonó en su cabeza, y a falta de una mejor catarsis para obviar aquél recuerdo. Lo centró en su silente asistente.

— ¿Te vas a quedar toda la puta noche ahí? — Ollie se le quedó mirando entre dolido y extrañado. Alfie sabía que su _inestabilidad_ era reconocida y temida, pero también tenía muy en cuenta que desde que la viera esta se había vuelto aún más _impredecible._ Él que no tenía problemas con compartir con sus _socios_ , se había tornado de la nada muy solitario y ya en un par de ocasiones dos de sus hombres de confianza le habían preguntado porque se mostraba tan pensativo. Él los aplacó indicando que le fastidiaba la _guerra_ que se mantenía ahí afuera. Pero aquello solo sirvió para que le preguntaran el porque le había cedido hombres a Shelby, solo que en esa ocasión nadie volvió a cuestionarlo cuando harto les contestó que era su puto problema.

Después escuchó los rumores, y supo que no era solo su puto problema. Si no de todo su grupo. Él solo era líder debido a la lealtad de sus hombres, si los comenzaba a excluir de las desiciones como esa, se cuestionaría su capacidad como jefe. Eso sin mencionar el motivo por el cual Shelby había podido chantajearlo, aquello sin duda pondría en duda su fuerza. Esa que el hijo de puta de Thomas Shelby había franqueado, no solo esta vez.

La imagen de Sybil desfilando frente a él volvió a traicionarle.

 _"Lucía feliz ¿cierto?"_

De nuevo ella... si Shelby no la tuviera en su poder. Era cuando la rabia arreciaba. Sus manos cogieron un tablón y los ojos inyectados de terror de aquél muchacho italiano se centraron fijamente en él. Suspiró. No tenía sentido alguno volver con todo ello.

Ollie, finalmente le hizo caso y sin decir nada más se levantó y retiró, no sin antes despedirse. Alfie volvió a sus documentos. Quizás con un poco más de suerte podría dejar de pensar en ella y en como se conocieron.

El tren volvió a pitar, lo que le pareció extraño considerando que ya había salido el de las tres y no debería haber más movimiento en Euston hasta, al menos, unas cuatro horas más cuando llegara el cargamento de las siete de la mañana.

Pero parecían ser las siete e incluso más tarde. Ya había luz; el cielo era de un gris claro y estaba frío. El sonido del tren se alejaba, de pronto los delantales blancos comenzaron a aparecer junto a las sombras grises, eran soldados como él.

Se adentró en una tienda. Ahí no hacía frío pero estaba oscuro, llevaba una lámpara de aceite como las que su madre tenía en Rusia y se vio a si mismo con una extensa corte bajando desde el lobulo de su oreja por la mejilla hasta casi el menton. Era un chiquillo, era el hijo del temido _Ivan Solomons_ , pero un chiquillo al fin y al cabo.

Vio a ese chiquillo tocarse el rostro para saber las consecuencias de aquella herida.

Y él, que miraba todo recordó. Recordó el lodo, la trinchera, como es que ambos rodaron por ella para caer al agua ennegrecida mientras él trataba de despertar su aturdido cuerpo, mientras ella le pedía por favor que no se fuera, que recuperara sus fuerzas. Y el dolor, también recordó todo el dolor.

El chiquillo estaba sentado sobre una camilla de campaña en plena oscuridad y estaba molesto, estaba furioso.

 _"Soldado..."_

Y aquello pareció aplacar toda su molestia. Entonces Alfie supo que ella también estaba en la habitación y lo que parecía un sueño, se estaba convirtiendo en un recuerdo. Porque su cabeza se lo aseguró, ambos habían estado en esa tienda.

 _"Me parece muy dulce que quiera protegerme"_

 _"No te estoy protegiendo, me estoy protegiendo a mi"_

Sybil se le había quedado mirando con una sonrisa incredula y llena de ternura. Siempre tenía ese gesto cuando la contradecía y eso lo sacaba de quicio, era como si se burlara de él. Como si evidenciara que no le creía, que sabía que él mentía.

 _"En mi mundo, el saber mentir te puede salvar la vida"_

 _"Entonces debe ser la guerra la que le volvió honesto"_

Y de nuevo el pitido del tren, cuando Alfie se incorporó tenía la boca seca y la barba mojada. El cansacio se lo había llevado con el, al mismo nivel en que la inconsiencia se apoderaba de los borrachos en las calles. Otra cosa por la cual sentirse fastidiado, muy fastidiado, no podía, no debía comportarse así exponiéndose a la debilidad o el cansancio.

 _"Maldita seas Sybil"_

Era de día y era su oficina, no fue el tren quién le despertó esa vez sino el sonido de las puertas y las pisadas de sus hombres. Eran ellos quienes estaban comenzando el día. Y era hora de que él dejara de ser aquel crío que llegó y murió en la guerra. Debía, era su deber, como el _jefe,_ comportarse como hombre.

* * *

― Usted debe ser el señor Thomas Shelby ― y de inmediato entendió porque la enfermera Crawley había deslumbrado a John a Esme y conseguido que Arthur se calmara.

Había algo indefinible en su forma de hablar y en su rostro que, de la nada, lo hacía sentirse… bien. Como si alguien, por primera vez en años, le trataran con cuidado, como una persona importante para alguien más. Y lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza con ello fue su madre. No tanto por como él la recordara, sino por como le habría gustado que fuera.

― ¿Cómo lo supo? ― preguntó, ya que recordaba perfectamente que jamás había tratado con ella.

― Katie tiene su nariz ― contestó la enfermera con seguridad y eso le descolocó.

Sinceramente, no sabía si es que su sobrina se parecía a él. De hecho, no lo sabía porque jamás había puesto atención a ninguno de sus sobrinos. Y algo le dijo que a él no le gustaría que fueran así con el hijo que Grace esperaba de él.

¿Habría sido así con Arthur? ¿Lo habría descolocado de esa manera?

Se la imaginó resistiendo el huracán que provocaba la ira de su hermano mayor, en aquellas habitaciones oscuras y húmedas que rentaba y como es que con aquél tono calmo y tranquilo más esos grandes ojos azules podía captar la atención de cualquier hombre.

― Katie tiene mi nariz… ― repitió, preguntándose qué características tendría su hijo, aunque si se parecía a Grace, estaba seguro, sería hermoso.

― Y los ojos de su padre.

― ¿Lo ha visto en el hospital? – Sybil asintió.

― La semana pasada fue con Esme y los niños por la neumonía de Jack. Nos llevaron leche y huevos frescos ― Thomas tampoco supo de eso, que uno de los pequeños tuviera neumonía.

De pronto la sorpresa se presentó en el rostro de la muchacha, el cual en silencio se transformó hasta que su boca se convirtió en una discreta o.

 _"John dijo que era linda"_

― Lamento mis modales, por favor pase ― le dijo como si hubiera cometido la peor de las ofensas ― le ofrezco una taza de té o café si es que prefiere.

Thomas, que había almorzado muy temprano, se tentó ante la idea de aceptar. Y el olor a tarta le obligó a dar dos pasos dentro del apartamento.

Fue bienvenido por una habitación solitaria y amplia. Él sabía que había comprado el edificio más nunca lo había visitado y solo a instancias de Ada dejó que se rentara a una familia por departamento, lo convenció cuando aludió a que si deseaba hacer respetable su negocio tendría que actuar respetablemente.

Según sus averiguaciones, Sybil Crawley tenía un buen sueldo y era responsable con sus pagos. Las madres de los niños que atendía la adoraban y más de un doctor había tratado de conquistarla. Sin embargo, ella parecía inmutable ante la idea de dejarse impresionar.

Thomas lo entendía. Los oficios no impresionaban a la nobleza, lo consideraban algo de bajo rango. Lo que planteaba un sinfín de preguntas sobre ella y el porque se encontraba ahí.

Sybil se acercó a él extendiendo sus manos.

― Su chaqueta por favor, señor Shelby – se extrañó aún más. Era cierto que su trato hacia la nobleza británica era mínima pero durante la guerra en las ocasiones en que tuvo que tratar con algún chiquillo capitán hijo de algún Lord, con suerte le habían dirigido alguna mirada. Para ellos, él no existía.

Y la enfermera Crawley tenía en su trato una forma en la cual le había hecho sentirse aceptado y valorado de inmediato.

 _"Así es como los embelesa"_

De todas maneras, guardaría el recuerdo; una duquesa, aún la tercera hija, había cogido su chaqueta tal cual lo hacian los mayordomos o valet´s con sus señores.

Con ese movimiento Thomas dejó su arma expuesta. Y notó cuando Sybil la vio, aunque actuó como si no importara. La muchacha dejó la chaqueta en un perchero y lo invitó a sentarse.

― ¿Puedo fumar? ― se sintió ridículo al preguntarlo. Era su edificio y jamás se tomaba aquella molestia con nadie.

― Por supuesto señor Shelby, este es su edificio.

― Ah, pero es su apartamento – contestó sacando un cigarrillo. De todas maneras Sybil se acercó a su ventanal y lo abrió lo suficiente para dejar que una corriente fresca ventilara el lugar.

Y algo extraño ocurrió en ese momento que lo dejó completamente en blanco; quiso agradarle. No lo entendía pero por alguna razón quería caerle bien. Incluso considerando el motivo por el cual había decidido visitarla. Además, era como si todo conspirara para ello, el aire, la luz... esa luz que le parecía excesiva pero que se sentía tan tibia y cálida. La imagen de su madre volvió a su cabeza y la recordó meciendo a John, ambos se esfumaron en medio de la tranquilidad de aquella habitación.

Él que había conocido todo tipo de lugares, desde los tugurios en las carboneras de Birmingham, la casa de Polly, Shelby House, la hacienda de May, el pequeño cuarto de Grace. Y solo en los brazos de esta última había sentido algo parecido a la paz. Solo que, fuera de eso, en aquél lugar sentía como es que la luz... esa luz, supuestamente molesta, realmente iluminaba.

Imagino que así se sentían los murcielagos fuera de su cueva. Perdidos y fuera de lugar.

Miró a la muchacha y esta solicita le sirvió una taza de té y un trozo de pastel. Era de frambuesa y la salsa, más rosa que carmín, bajaba con lentitud hacia el plato de la misma forma en que la sangre se movía por el suelo, cuando los cuerpos caían.

Era tan contradictorio pensar en ello, estando en semejante lugar y compañía.

― ¿En qué le puedo servir Señor Shelby?

 _"Abraceme, aunque sea una vez..."_

― Hace un par de semanas mi hermano Arthur me habló de usted y como es que había comprado la deuda de George Callum ― Sybil asintió en silencio.

― Espero no haber ocasionado muchos problemas con ello, pero Teresa Callum necesitaba calma para su bebe ― Thomas asintió cuando se dio cuenta de que no tenía cenicero alguno cerca.

Sin decir nada Sybil sacó el platillo que sostenía su taza y con calma se lo extendió, Thomas dejó ahí la ceniza y volvió la vista a ella.

― De hecho, lo hizo ¿Sabe usted lo que somos? ― preguntó directo mirándole fijamente. Thomas sabía que podía sentise muy bien en semejante lugar y con semejante compañía, pero no se engañaba él era un Peaky Blinder. Era la rata en medio de las flores y las roería hasta la raíz porque era su naturaleza.

Por un segundo pareció que la enfermera había perdido el aliento. Aún asi Sybil no desvió la mirada y silenciosamente asintió.

― Quizás no le han explicado cómo debe de actuar frente a nosotros ― la muchacha boqueó y él se estiró apoyando su espalda en el respaldo de la silla.

― No sabía que existían reglas para ello ― Thomas ladeó la cabeza sintiéndose algo culpable. Ella no había cometido ningún crimen ni ofensa directa contra ellos, pero era cierto que en ese tipo de situaciones no podía permitir que terceros interfirieran.

La enfermera Crawley había tenido la suerte de que tanto John como Esme la conocían y la gitana parecía completamente enamorada de ella. Todo, sin mencionar la cuantiosa fortuna que había dejado a Arthur para evitar que Callum perdiera más que las piernas.

― George Callum está en prisión ahora ― dijo, sacándole un gesto de pesar a la muchacha ― atacó a un policía cerca en Snow Hill, en un caso como ese lo mejor habría sido que Arthur si le arrancara las piernas.

― ¿Sabe cuánto tiempo estará detenido?

― Un par de años, este ataque no es el único antecedente que Callum tiene en su contra.

― Pobre Teresa ― dijo por lo bajo ― ¿Se sabe algo del padre del bebe? ― Thomas negó. Quizás no debería decirle que Callum trabaja a su hermana desde que le habían salido tetas, y que de todos esos años era la primera vez que la chica quedaba embarazada.

― De todas maneras, señorita Crawley, quisiera advertirle sobre volver a interferir en nuestros asuntos.

La muchacha le miró por varios segundos, directo al rostro como si buscara algo más solo que no sabía que.

― Teresa me dijo que usted le había dado dinero para tratar a su pequeño con un médico particular ― Thomas asintió mientras daba otra calada a su cigarrillo para luego expulsar el humo, la chica siquiera pestañeó ante ello.

― Médico que usted recomendó, no sé qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra.

― Muchas de las madres que veo le temen a usted y a sus hombres, la señora Hancox dice que por usted a su muchacho le cortaron el cuello en prisión. Y que su hermano Arthur mató a otro chico a golpes.

De nuevo se sentía descolocado. Recordó a Harold _el vaquero_ , no había sido un niño pero como si lo fuera. Todos ellos, chicos con toda la vida por delante, la que para él pareció terminar en aquél túnel en Francia, la que había recuperado siglos después de la mano de Grace.

 _"De seguro siquiera habían follado..."_

Sin embargo, entendía el punto de la muchacha.

― ¿Le parece una contradicción? ― preguntó dando el primer bocado a aquél pastel de sangre.

 _"Delicioso"_

― Una muy grande, señor Shelby.

― Usted también lo es ¿no le parece extraño? ― Sybil sonrió, nuevamente, sin dejar de mirarle. Y Thomas vio en ella el primer gesto que le pareció calculado y frío.

Era solo una señal, un pequeño atisbo. Y no pudo evitar recordar a Grace cantando para él, cuando dijo que le rompería el corazón. Solía ocurrir y siempre que involucraba a chicas honestas, nada bueno salía de ello. Cuando ese mundo de tranquilidad y rutina se rompía para obligarlas a rozar la oscuridad, el mundo en el cual él se movía.

A veces eran muchachas de familia que se embarazaban y al no poder deshacerse de la verguenza que representaba un hijo bastardo, eran abandonadas por los suyos. Otras pasaban de la abundancia a la pobreza y solo les quedaba un camino: venderse. Y estaban las que como la enfermera Crawley, habían sobrevivido a la guerra tan o más dañadas que él.

― Debo asumir que sabe quién soy ― dijo, Thomas fijó la vista en su improvisado cenicero, era loza blanca, limpia y barata.

― Entenderá que no es común ver el tipo de joyas que usted le entregó a Arthur en un lugar como este. Menos para salvar a Callum ― Sybil asintió mientras cogía su taza de té.

― Ese fue mi error, no sabía que Arthur era su hermano, había escuchado de usted pero no lo asocie. Creí que quedaría solo en eso.

― Creer eso también fue su error ― Sybil dejó su taza en la mesa.

― ¿Hay algo más que me quiera advertir señor Shelby? ― preguntó, sin dejar de lado el tono cortes pero con un leve deje de molestia que para él no significó absolutamente nada. Negó.

― Supongo que ahora tendrá más cuidado ― declaró, comiendo otro trozo del pastel.

― Ahora trataré de evitarlos a usted y a sus hermanos. Aunque… ― Thomas alzó las cejas, no esperaba una condición. La idea era ser diplomático, si algo le ocurría a la hija de un conde en su territorio Thomas sabía que sería muy difícil el tratar de controlar semejante situación.

― Puede hablar con total libertad señorita Crawley ― Sybil suspiró.

― Si veo violencia no podré quedarme de manos cruzadas.

― Entonces tendrá que atenerse a las consecuencias de ello ― Sybil sonrió, de nuevo con el mismo gesto con el cual Grace le advirtió sobre su corazón.

― Me parece justo ― para Thomas no, las consecuencias de que en algún descuido algo pudiera ocurrirle serían desastrosas para su grupo.

― Creo que no lo entiende ― dijo, logrando que la muchacha cortara su gesto ― si algo le llega a ocurrir a usted, considerando quién es y aun cuando quiera ocultarlo, nada evitara que Lord Grantham aparezca acá con toda su influencia a enturbiar nuestras aguas.

― ¿No le parece que sus aguas ya están demasiado turbias? ― preguntó la muchacha.

 _"Si, una chica demasiado honesta"_

― Así son las cosas en este lugar.

― Para su conveniencia Señor Shelby ― Thomas rio, una sola vez.

― Usted es libre de irse si así lo desea. Las puertas de Birmingham son amplias.

― Me gusta mi trabajo acá, señor ― replicó seria.

― Mi cuñada esta fascinada con usted ― interrumpió de pronto. Lo que provoco que Sybil volviera a sonreír, esta vez llena de nostalgia ― pero no dudara en decirle que se largue si es que así yo lo decido ― sin cambiar su gesto ella agregó:

― Siempre que hablaba de usted, Esme me decía que era un héroe de guerra, al igual que sus hermanos, supongo que todos ocultamos aquello que nos avergüenza.

― ¿Está tratando de decirme algo? ― preguntó mientras tragaba.

― Si ― respondió de inmediato ― que usted no se esconde para cometer crímenes, pero si le averguenza haber luchado por el rey y la patria ― la muchacha relajo su gesto y tono para continuar ― es solo otra contradicción ― Thomas bebió un poco de té para pasar el pastel y cogió su cigarrillo a medio terminar, dio una calada y expulso el humo.

― Por supuesto que me oculto para _"cometer crímenes"_ o de otra forma tendría a toda la maldita policia sobre mí ― mintió.

― Por lo que sé, la polícia no hace nada si usted no lo autoriza.

― A las madres de esos chicos no les agrado, pero no debería creer todo lo que le dicen.

― No es por eso, es por la vehemencia de su cuñada. Supongo que era su forma de decirme que algo bueno había en usted. Debe ser díficil ser una mujer en la familia Shelby.

― No sea ingenua enfermera Crawley, ¿cree que soy un criminal porque mato en Birmingham pero no porque lo hice en Francia? ― volvió a darle otra calada a su cigarro y lo apago sobre el fondo blanco de aquella loza barata ― Acá o allá... la muerte es lo mismo. Usted estuvo ahí― la señaló ― usted debería saberlo. No soy bueno, jamás lo he sido. Maté para sobrevivir en la guerra y acá es lo mismo.

― No, no es lo mismo. El mundo no está en guerra. El chico al cual su hermano mató, el hijo de la señora Hancox no estaba en las trincheras, no tenían porque morir.

Thomas se quedó observándola, y ella hizo lo mismo. Había algo indescifrable en ella... y él no podía entender que. Guardaron silencio por un par de minutos hasta que decidió romperlo.

― No me ha dicho lo que le avergüenza a usted ― Sybil desvió la mirada hacia el ventanal en un gesto casual.

― Creí que lo sabría.

― Solo he averiguado cosas de usted señorita Crawley, no la conozco ― de nuevo, sin mirarle asintio en lo que le pareció una bandera de paz.

― Creí que habíamos establecido que ocultamos lo que nos averguenza ― finalizó, esta vez mirándole.

― Y ¿usted se averguenza de su procedencia? ― Sybil asintió, esta vez con todo el cuerpo. Como si estuviera balanceándose sobre la silla.

Y, de nuevo, Thomas se sintió desarmado.

Que lo admitiera con aquella tranquilidad no dejaba de impresionarle. Es como si él nuevamente ocultara su adicción al opio y que dormía con prostitutas, algo que solo él sabía, algo que no le interesaba ventilar porque claramente se _avergonzaba_ de ello.

Notó entonces que, a pesar de todo si le había importado lo que el resto pensara o dijera de él. Incluso cuando actuaba como si toda esa mierda no fuera verdad.

 _"Es por que ahora soy un líder… es por ello que no debo tener vicios o debilidades"_

Y Grace y May, y su hijo volvieron a su mente.

Pero, así como el olor de aquella tarta le hizo entrar en aquél luminoso departamento, y el hambre lo obligara a adentrarse y servirse un pedazo, su cabeza le conminó a continuar. A diferencia de él, incluso lo que le avergonzaba no generaba rechazo en los valores de la enfermera Crawley. ¿Cuál era la vergüenza de ser un noble? ¿Por qué se había sentido así?

― ¿Es por ello que fue a la guerra? ― Sybil dirigió su mirada hacia el ventanal abierto y asintió.

Afuera se escuchaban a las mujeres y a los niños y a los autos y a los pájaros, todos los sonidos primaverales que existían. Pero estaban afuera, ahí dentro solo había espacio para su respiración y sus palabras, nada más.

― Estaba enamorada ― contestó cansada. Thomas no dijo nada y volvió a comer de la tarta, se sentía ácida.

― ¿Dónde murió? ― preguntó.

― En el Somme.

Quizás lo había conocido.

― ¿Cómo se llamaba?

― Tom ― y él levanto la vista hacia ella ― solo Tom, Tom Branson.

Thomas dio otro sorbo a su té, mientras que Sybil le imitaba. Ambos habían desviado sus miradas, como si no soportaran la presencia del otro. Y ya, claramente, no había nada más que discutir.

Cuando se reitró la retuvo en la entrada.

― Se equivoca usted señorita Crawley, acá si hay una guerra y es igual de egoísta a la que enfrentamos entonces ― consiguió que ella no le respondiera. Pero aquél mísero triunfo lo dejó con gusto a nada.

Mientras dejaba atrás el edificio en Austen se sentía con cierta liviandad en sus miembros, algo que le tranquilizó como cuando era un muchacho no muy diferente a Harold Hancox. Era... era como si la guerra no hubiera pasado. Ese era el efecto que Sybil Crawley dejaba en los hermanos Shelby.

Esa tarde cuando llegó con Grace la sorprendió al abrazarla y declararle con toda sinceridad cuanto la amaba, esa noche poso su mano sobre el vientre de su mujer que dormía. Sintiéndose feliz de no haber muerto en el Somme, ni en la guerra de pandillas que había sostenido con Sabini.

La dejaría tranquila, si ella solo había querido intervenir por Callum, no necesitaba más y evitaría que sus hombres, en lo posible, la trataran. Se lo debía a la señora Hancox y a todas las madres de los que por él habían muerto en Birmingham.

* * *

El taller de Kieran Branson era pequeño y, como todos los talleres que tuvieran solo un dueño, estaba permanentemente desordenado. O al menos así lo creía Thomas, ya que en las tres ocasiones en que había llevado su auto, este había lucido exactamente igual. Señales claras de la no existencia de mujer o niños. Además, el tono brusco con el cual su dueño solía hablar lo delataba. El viejo Kieran jamás había amado y nadie lo había amado a él, excepto quizás sus padres y su hermano; Tom.

Era finales del otoño y llovía a cantaros. Los adoquines de Duke Street armonizan un agresivo ritmo que, a Thomas, le recordaba la batería pesada de una pieza de _rag*._ No le molestaba pero estaba lejos de ser algo normal para él _._ Generalmente ocurría en Birmingham, que cuando la lluvia caía había poco espacio para más actividades. La gente se refugiaba en sus hogares o trabajos y esos días, se volvían completamente aburridos.

Sin embargo, estando tan cerca de los puertos en Liverpool, la lluvia sincronizaba con los pasos de los camiones y carretas que a esa hora de la noche continuaban su tránsito por la ciudad y todos sus callejones cercanos al mar.

Dentro de lo poco que decía entender del socialismo. Thomas, no pudo evitar preguntarse si el haberse instalado en semejante lugar no era un auto castigo, puesto que día a día, el comercio de Liverpool no paraba y el mecánico veía de primera mano cómo es que muchos trabajaban hasta altas horas con tal de enriquecer a los que todo tenían. No sería el primero, muchos se sentían culpables de que mejores hombres hubieran muerto en la guerra.

 _"Tan buenos como Tom Branson…"_

Sus pensamientos fueron enterrados cuando Kieran le extendió una taza metálica de café con whisky, la cual Thomas aceptó para beber con rapidez.

― Esos bastardos… ― dijo su anfitrión mientras daba un trago a su propia taza ― no solo se conformaron con enviarlo a la guerra, sino que también lo hicieron conmigo ― había sido una _completa coincidencia_. Pero como Thomas no creía en ellas, se había preocupado de ganarse la confianza de aquél hombre solitario y amargado.

Semanas atrás había cogido uno de los folletos laboristas que Ada solía leer, y le llamó la atención su autor. Principalmente porque exponía el problema de la división de clases como algo programado, sustentado en el tiempo por las elites que para evitar el ascenso de las clases más bajas bombardeaban sus mentes con la iglesia, el patriotismo y sistemas educacionales poco funcionales.

Kieran Branson como autor destilaba odio hacia los burgueses y eso incluía a la nobleza, el empresariado y al mismo rey. Mientras por otro lado alababa el sistema impuesto a sangre y fuego en Rusia y como es que aquella visión de igualdad se había convertido en el paraíso.

Ada no solía recomendarlo, argumentando que; si Rusia fuera ese edén del que Branson tanto se jactaba, no estaría arreglando autos en Liverpool. Además, había algo que chocaba a su hermana cuando se trataba de niños asesinados.

 _"Es normal, es madre… como todas las que me maldicen"_

No hizo falta mucho para que Thomas lo relacionara con el muchacho que había muerto en el Somme; mismo apellido, ambos irlandeses, ambos con afán de escribir sobre el socialismo. Solo que observando al hombre frente a él no podía dejar de imaginarse su rostro sobre el del muchacho por quién la enfermera Crawley había perdido la cordura e ido a la guerra.

― No debió gustarles mucho lo que Tom hizo ― dijo distraído, mientras recordaba que el muchacho no había sido llamado a reclutamiento.

― ¿Hacer qué? ¿Te dijo algo? Solo era un maldito chofer ― negó Kieran mientras se ponía de pie para desaparecer tras una puerta metálica, el olor a huevos y tocino inundo el taller y con gestos agresivos el mecánico le sirvió un plato a Thomas.

El aroma le hizo rugir el estómago, por lo que lo aceptó de buena gana.

― ¿Y la chica?

― ¿Qué chica? ― Thomas fijó en él su mirada y Kieran no le desvió.

― No podían culparlo por enamorarse y si estaba enamorado jamás habría hecho algo que lo dejara mal con ella, era mentira, todos los cargos fueron mentira ― Thomas pensó en Sybil, y asumió que no. No era raro llegar a conocerla verdaderamente, enamorarse de ella y volverse un mejor hombre solo para ser digno.

Desde la última vez que la viera, solo John había tenido un lejano contacto con ella. Pues aún seguía atendiendo a sus niños en aquél hospital.

Esme, en un intento por familiarizarlos con ella trató de convencer a Grace de que atendiera a Charlie ahí, pero Thomas se negó. Tenían suficiente dinero como para traer un doctor a su casa cada vez que su hijo se enfermara. Además, tal cual lo decidiera, estaba determinado a no volver a cruzarse en su camino.

 _"Hasta que claro, Kieran apareció…"_

― Además en cuanto pudo ella lo cambio por otro― esa era la versión que Thomas no conocía. Le pareció improbable ya que era por todos conocido que estaba sola. Sin embargo, si algo sabía él de la gente era que no debía esperar nada de nadie, nunca.

― ¿Ah sí?

― ¿No escuchaste de ello? ― Thomas negó. Había inventado toda una historia, la cual estaba enmarcada y cubierta por el caos que había significado el recobrar información de los muertos en el Somme. Nombres repetidos, lugares que ya no existían citados como parajes en donde se efectuó la batalla, y lo más importante, testigos que no querían recordar.

Solo por averiguar qué había ocurrido con él, Thomas pidió información a la oficina de guerra sobre Tom Branson, muerto en el Somme. Había sido después de leer los escritos de Kieran, y solo lo hizo para confirmar si es que existía alguna relación entre ellos.

Jamás pensó que algo que parecía totalmente normal, tomara ribetes tan interesantes.

Tom Branson había sido un joven irlandés socialista con dotes para el periodismo que viajó desde su natal Bray a Londres, con la intención de trabajar para _The Guardian ***** , _ahí se desempeñó ocho meses en los cuales alcanzó a escribir un par de artículos hasta que consiguió el empleo de conductor para la familia Crawley, bastante más lejos en Yorkshire, en donde estuvo cerca de un año y medio.

Un problema médico lo había alejado del reclutamiento, hasta que se le acusó de robo. Delito por el cual pasó tres meses en la cárcel antes de ser enviado a Francia, en donde se unió a la brigada número 25, de la octava división de fusileros irlandeses *****. Kieran, su hermano mayor le siguió, bajo los mismos cargos, solo que fue destinado al frente oriental, para apoyar a los Rusos.

Thomas no podía evitar la lástima de saber que Branson había estado durante toda la batalla y que falleció tres días antes de que esta terminara, por un balazo que le dio justo en el enfermo corazón.

Viéndolo desde fuera, era algo que había ocurrido con muchos chicos. Con, literalmente, millones de ellos. Sin embargo, lo que volvía especial al pobre y socialista Tom, era quién le había buscado y seguido. Nadie jamás al leer aquél triste expediente podría decir que se conocían. Y parecía ser una cruel broma del destino que él, precisamente, conociera de aquella historia casi por _coincidencia_.

― Fue otro muchacho pobre y estúpido, quién también la siguió ― Thomas miró al resentido Kieran. Estaba en sus ojos, para él la culpable de todo era ella. Por enamorar a su hermano y a ese otro muchacho.

― ¿También era de la brigada 25? ― Kieran negó.

― Por lo que supe estaba con los chicos que vinieron con los tanques.

Oh, sí. Thomas recordaba. Desde las últimas horas del primer día escucharon el murmullo, los rumores que los llenaban de esperanza. Freddie, al menos, con toda su elocuencia socialista animaba a los chicos que se dirigian a la batalla, prometiendoles el cielo junto al armamento más moderno y eficaz, uno con el cual no atravesarían las filas alemanas, sino que caminarían por sobre ellas.

Aquello les hinchaba el pecho, recordaba haber visto a Danny, a Arthur y a Freddie y sonreído ante la perspectiva de una guerra rápida, de volver envuelto en gloria. Y no con las pesadillas que lo seguían de día, con su adicción al opio y las nulas ganas de vivir. Como es que Freddie se había vuelto indolente y la rabia que bullía en él cada vez que le recordaba cómo había salvado su vida. Con Danny completamente anulado para volver a tener una vida normal, asustando con sus ataques a sus hijos y esposa.

― Lo lamento ― dijo de pronto Tommy interrumpiendo sus pensamientos ― solo conocí a Tom las dos últimas semanas ― era parte de la historia que había inventado. Llegó un día al taller preguntando por casualidad sí que Kieran era _conocido_ de un chico que _conoció_ en la guerra, que por _mera casualidad_ tenía su mismo apellido.

― Por lo que supe la 25 se había desbandado al tercer mes, a mi hermano lo destinaron a la 33 ― Thomas negó.

― Debe haber un error, él llegó con nosotros a la 179, éramos excavadores ― Kieran retrocedió y asintió asimilando la información.

― Sabían cómo estaba su corazón y aun así lo enviaron a ahogarse en los túneles ― Thomas sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió.

― Jamás lo dijo, solo ahora me entero de eso. Era un buen muchacho.

― El mejor ― declaro el hombre.

― Él nos contó de ella, pero nunca la vimos. Lady Sybil Crawley ¿Es cierto que era una dama de la nobleza? ― Kieran asintió sin interés.

― Aún lo es ― dijo con tristeza ― esos son los peores de todos… nuestra vida nunca fue la misma una vez que él se involucró con ella y por lo que supe, al chico ese también le destruyeron la vida. Lo acusaron de secuestrarla y robarle.

― Es extraño pensar que alguien haría algo así con una enfermera.

― No pondré las manos al fuego por nadie― dijo el mecánico ― si fue capaz de ir a la guerra por mi hermano, la chica tiene valor. Eso no quita que fuera por su causa que el muriera cuando debería estar en casa, preocupado de su futuro ― fue en ese momento en el cual el hombre se quebró. Y todo el rencor que escupía se diluyera en pena.

Él estaba jugando con el dolor de aquél hombre al venderle una historia de algo que no existía. Pensó en Arthur, en John y en Finn, pensó en Ada y lo que le haría si alguien se atrevía a jugar con los recuerdos de sus hermanos de esa manera.

Por lo mismo cambió el tema centrándolo en su hogar y la lucha de clases, y su auto. Aquello pareció animar al hombre, quién dejando de lado su mal carácter y amargura, se volvió un excelente anfitrión. Al fin de cuentas, Thomas entendió que no era el odio social lo que motivaba al señor Branson, si no lo que le habían hecho a su hermano.

Supuso que no se podía esperar otra reacción de un irlandés.

Era claro que se trataba de una acusación falsa, de otra forma la enfermera Crawley no seguiría guardando el recuerdo de aquél muchacho. No sentiría vergüenza de su pasado lleno de comodidad y riqueza y, más claramente, no lo habría seguido a la guerra ni menos declarado con aquella tranquilidad que lo había amado.

Fue Johnny Dogs quién fue por él, ya que al menos su auto necesitaría un par de días más. Quizás le había agradado al hombre y por ello seguía reteniendolo. Él, que había causado la falla para _accidentalmente_ llegar a _ese_ taller, sabía lo que demoraba en repararse.

Cuando ya salía del pequeño taller a la noche lluviosa y fría de Liverpool, que su cabeza le pidió más datos. No sabría decir que fue lo que le llevó a preguntar, supuso que su intuición gitana.

― ¿Cómo se llamaba el otro muchacho? ¿El que siguió a la chica? ― Kieran bufó molesto. No le gustaba que se la recordaran.

― No me sé el nombre, pero sí sé que era un judío. La siguió hasta su casa y su padre lo envió a la cárcel como lo hizo con mi pobre Tom.

― ¿Era judío?

― Si, un pobre chico de Camdem Town, hijo de un refugiado Ruso ― el hombre siquiera había notado como es el rostro del Thomas se había petrificado en la más absoluta sorpresa, tampoco como es que no había notado aquella ironía, Kieran que había combatido en el frente oriental al lado de los rusos, tenia a su hermano muerto abandonado por otro ― Solomons… creo, si ese era su apellido.

― ¿Estás seguro? ― preguntó, aún sin poder creer lo que verdaderamente había llegado a sus manos.

― Si, la policía me interrogo si lo conocía, creyendo que yo le había dado el dato de como robar a los malditos Crawley en su puto castillo ― hizo memoria, completamente ajeno a la alteración de Thomas ― Alfred… sí, creo ese era el nombre Alfred Solomons.

* * *

 _Agradecimientos a todos los que siguen esta historia, que sé no son muchos. Supongo que a los fans de Donwton les chocaría la sordidez de los Peaky._

 _Si llegaron hasta acá, agradeceré enormemente un review._

 _Me haría bien saber que opinión les deja esta historia._

 _Saludos._

 _ **Brujhah.-**_

 **Euston:** La estación aún existe y fue construida a finales de 1800, así que si, corresponde que Alfie la conozca y lógicamente que parte de sus negocios dependan de la misma. **  
**

 **Amiens:** Cuando hago referencia, no es por la batalla ya que cronológicamente no es acorde a la historia. La batalla de Amiens fue en 1918, y el Somme fue de Abril a Noviembre de 1916. Pero el río Somme, cruza la ciudad de Amiens y en un último ataque la infantería británica llegó con los tanques a esa ciudad y desde ahí avanzaron hacia el frente. De todas maneras debo advertir que me pierdo respecto de la ubicación de las trincheras, pero también asumo que eso sería llenar líneas con información quizás no tan importante... o tal vez si. Bueno, la idea es que tenga coherencia. Por otro lado no sé si es que ahí se apertrechaban los soldados antes de ser conducidos a las trincheras, las páginas que hablan sobre el movimiento de tropas están en ingles y si bien puedo entender lo que dicen, cuando comienzan con las referencias es cuando dejo de entender. **  
**

**The Guardian:** Si, se trata del períodico socialista que aún circula en Inglaterra, su primera tirada salió a finales del 1800, así que concuerda con que Tom quisiera trabajar ahí. _**  
**_

**Brigada número 25, de la octava división de fusileros irlandeses:** Existieron, de hecho en Wikipedia hay una foto del grupo, siendo Tom Branson irlandés me pareció adecuado que lo incluyeran en aquél grupo. Sin embargo, lo que después cuento sobre la brigada 25 es invención mía. **  
**

 **Rag** : El Rag era uno de los bailes populares en América y Europa en la década de los 20. Había pensado en el swin y el charleston, pero este ambos son del año 25 hacia arriba, por lo que no sería consistente con el entorno histórico. _  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**IV**

 **Alfie**

* * *

Algo le empujaba desde el suelo. La tierra estaba tibia y mojada al mismo tiempo. Alguien lo llamaba y, a momentos, le parecía que eran su madre o su hermana, pero no le hablaban por su nombre. No llamaban a Alfred, o a Alfie.

― ¡Soldado, sol… ¡― alguien lo alzó bruscamente de las axilas y todo se tornó frío.

Las voces se volvieron más caóticas, y varios _"sáquenlos de acá"_ y _"ayuden a la enfermera"_ llegaron a su cabeza.

" _Cierto, la chica"_

Tenía la fugaz imagen de ella mezclada con la voz de su madre.

Sintió como entre dos lo cargaban y solo entonces pareció reaccionar. En esa ocasión, en vez de sentir la urgencia de acabar con todos a su alrededor lo hizo para ver que ocurría, para saber dónde estaba. Entre las nubes de la inconciencia podía entenderlo. Estaban con amigos y al parecer a salvo.

Abrió los ojos y su cabeza retumbó, había demasiada luz, demasiada. Arrastraba los pies porque siquiera era capaz de incorporarse y sostenerse. Y los hombres tenían dificultad para llevarlo. Alfie se sabía una persona grande y en vez de sentirse molesto por la debilidad, algo parecido a la empatía lo llenó:

" _Están cansados, a penas comen, no han dormido"_

Y en tanto, él lo único que quería era descansar, cerrar los ojos y olvidarse de Francia, del Somme, de las bombas y esa enfermera. Pero sabía que si lo hacía podía despedirse. Y eso no estaba dentro de sus planes. Su familia lo esperaba, su padre lo esperaba.

Además, siquiera había peleado, ¿Qué diría su padre; Ivan Solomons, cuando supiera que su hijo había muerto en un bombardeo sin dar con ningún maldito alemán, sin _cumplir lo que se esperaba de él_?

Aquellas ideas no alcanzaron a arraigarse en su cabeza cuando recuperó toda su conciencia, que lamentablemente, fue al mismo tiempo en que comenzaron a trabajar sobre él.

― ¡Soldado! ¡Soldado! ― lo llamó ella, Alfie alzó la vista para encontrarse con los mismos ojos azules que le habían despertado horas atrás. Solo que ahora, nada en su cabeza le dijo que la matara, sino que la agarrara, que se sostuviera de ella como pudiera. Si no lo hacía caería dormido y no despertaría jamás. Su padre moriría esperándolo y _debía buscar a los Belgas, tenía que hacerlo_. Trato de enfocarse en algún punto anexo, pero la luz era muy fuerte y le dañaba los ojos.

Ella le cogió con fuerza de las muñecas y supo que le dolería. De pronto no estaba entre aliados, ¿Qué tal si ella se había equivocado? ¿Qué tal si lo había arrastrado a las trincheras alemanas? Mierda, no recordaba haberlas visto. Estaban tan cerca de Amiens cuando los bombardearan.

Se concentró en algo que le diera una pista sobre lo que ocurría. Y luego se trató de estúpido. Cuando pidieran ayuda para ambos, al caer, habían hablado en inglés, un idioma que entendía. La compresión de ello se vio sacudida cuando sintió como rompían sus pantalones, fue cuando sus nervios de nuevo se dispararon. Notó, solo entonces, como es que algo le presionaba uno de sus muslos; aquél que no le había dejado caminar. Trato de incorporarse asustado, pero ella le empujó de los hombros, poniendo todo su peso sobre él. Y vino el dolor, no de manera fugaz en la cual iba y venía durante su inconciencia, sino que insistente y continuo, una oleada tras otra de ardor punzante, desde el muslo hacia abajo.

Aulló de dolor mientras trataba de liberarse, revolviéndose para quitarse de encima a la enfermera, supo que algo le sacaban de las piernas; había calor y más agujas.

Sin saber cómo, agarró del cuello a la muchacha y dos soldados se le fueron encima creyendo que la golpearía. Claro, que no era su intención. Aun así, no pudieron conseguir que la soltara.

― ¡¿Qué…qu…que mierdas me están haciendo?! ― le escupió a la cara tan cerca como pudo. Eran las primeras palabras que emitía, quizás desde cuándo. Lo supo porque su garganta ardió.

La mitad del rostro que le daba a él estaba enlodado y herido. Un fuerte olor a pus provenía desde su cabeza. O quizás era de él. No había forma de saberlo. Pudo si, ver la herida sucia tras su oreja y de la nada sintió ganas de morderla hasta arrancársela.

― Sus piernas soldado ― dijo de pronto ella con la voz quebrada, temblando bajo su agarre ―están sacando esquirlas de sus piernas.

Con el tiempo Alfie sabría qué durante el bombardeo, la explosión que debió matarlo había lanzado esquirlas de metal hacia él, de las cuales una se incrustó en la parte trasera de su muslo derecho, mientras que algunas otras solo lo hirieron y, por supuesto, estaban las encantadoras que se habían quedado alojadas ahí, infectándole a cada paso que la enfermera le obligó a dar.

Aun así, sus heridas más graves fueron aquellas que hirieron su cabeza y quebraron su muñeca izquierda. De todas maneras, todos, incluso el médico que le atendiera se lo dijeron varias veces.

" _Es un milagro que sobreviviera"_

Cuando despertó el dolor seguía, pero estaba relegado al espacio en el cual su cuerpo reaccionaba o sentía. Por lo tanto, no se movió. Miró hacia lo que parecía el tejado y pudo notar los apuntaladores que los excavadores habían dejado, al parecer, bastante firmes. Ya que afuera se desataba la guerra, pero solo era un sonido lejano casi arrullador y, en tanto, en aquella cueva las vigas apenas se movían.

Una sombra fugaz llamó la atención y giró con rapidez, gimiendo ante la punzada que se alojó en su costado, el rostro hacia ella. Era una mujer y por unos segundos creyó que se trataba de _su_ enfermera, pero no. Cuando ella se acercó, pudo distinguir el cabello claro y sus facciones, las que no coincidían con lo recordaba de la otra. Quizás lo había soñado.

Ella lo notó y se le acercó solicita, con gestos suaves y una sonrisa cansada.

― ¿Recuerda su nombre? ― le preguntó en voz baja. Alfie asintió pero sentía la garganta demasiado seca como para hablar y con gestos pidió agua.

Su delantal era más gris que blanco y a luz de aquél lugar se veía raído y sucio.

" _¿Dónde estará ella?_

La mujer, que lucía bastante mayor que aquella otra chica, le acercó una cantimplora de acero. Y si bien deseó por un segundo que fuera ron o whisky lo que le servían, dio gracias a Dios cuando el agua llegó a su lengua y viajó a través de su garganta para aliviarle y producirle placer en partes iguales.

Volvió a caer en el sueño, en imágenes inconexas de sus primeros años en el blanco de Rusia y los últimos en el gris de Londres, vio a sus hermanas y a su hermano, a su padre, a su madre y a los chicos de Camden Town ¿Cuántos de los que se habían enlistado con él seguirían vivos?

Sentía el cuerpo caliente y las alertas de su cerebro le indicaron que estaba sufriendo de fiebre, pero aquello lejos de molestarle, le pareció casi placentero. Él sabía que afuera había frío y bombas y nieves, enemigos que habían buscado tragárselo. En cambio, ahí estaba bien, había calor y alguien le cuidaba.

" _¿Será ella?"_

Abrió los ojos con pesadez, para notar como es que _esa_ enfermera algo hacia sobre su cabeza. La sensación le produjo cosquillas y la repentina sensación de querer alejarse.

Ella siquiera lo miró a los ojos cuando le dijo:

― Tranquilo, todo está bien ― Alfie volvió a sacudir la cabeza con la intención de que ella dejara de tocarlo, pero en su estado sus reflejos dejaban mucho que desear ― Todo estará bien ― volvió a decir ella con voz suave y profunda.

La garganta volvió a arderle cuando abrió la boca:

― A…agu ― ella no lo dejó terminar cuando deposito suavemente un frasco metálico sobre su boca.

Y entonces el líquido fluyó, la sensación de sequedad y calor parecieron apoderarse de su cuerpo y su cabeza, lo que le urgió a beber todo antes de que su cuerpo estallara como las bombas que le habían hecho volar por los aires.

Cogió la mano de la enfermera con la misma brusquedad con la cual quiso aplastarle el rostro cuando el infierno se desatara sobre ellos, solo que ahora era para urgirle a que presionara aquél borde helado y exquisito sobre su boca, seguro de que de la nada el agua brotaría hasta el fin de los tiempos del pequeño vaso para saciarlo hasta el día de su muerte.

" _Que puede ser hoy"_

Trato de incorporarse mientras se tragaba hasta la última gota, pero antes se le acabó el aire y como si le golpearan de pronto en el estómago, se dejó caer hacia atrás para finalmente recobrar la conciencia y mirar al tejado. Los sonidos se volvieron claros y la habitación que en un principio había creído el túnel de una trinchera, definió sus formas para decirle que no. Era una iglesia, con tejados altos y pilares de piedra.

Dio un profundo respiro.

― ¿Co…co… ― carraspeó ― cuan… donde? ― la chica volvió sus ojos hacia él. Y por un momento le parecieron lo más hermoso que viera en meses.

― Seguimos en Amiens, lleva dos días durmiendo, su pierna está recuperándose. Creíamos que tenía una costilla rota, pero el doctor lo ha descartado ― le sonrió llena de esperanza y Alfie tuvo el repentino deseo de abrazarla. Era la segunda cosa más hermosa que veía en semanas ― Ahí esta ― señaló hacia un costado y vio a un sujeto algo mayor que él; llevaba una bata blanca manchada con sangre, pero bajo ella Alfie pudo distinguir claramente el uniforme de un oficial francés, hablaba con una enfermera y uno de sus pacientes. No podía escuchar lo que decía.

Quiso incorporarse y cuando ella le ayudo, no pudo evitar recordar sus últimos pensamientos coherentes.

De pronto todo se hizo claro en su cabeza. Ella le había sacado de la tierra y le había pedido que no cayera en la inconciencia y se dejara arrastrar por la muerte. Se fijó tras su oreja y vio la venda, tenía el rostro limpio pero su uniforme estaba sucio. Y seguía sonriéndole como si desde su interior emanara la absoluta fe en que todo mejoraría, en que la guerra terminaría en ese preciso momento.

― ¿Recuerda su nombre? ― le preguntó esta vez con seriedad, le pareció entonces que no, que solo sabía que Ivan Solomons era su padre y que las voces de sus hermanas y madre guardaban repentino silencio cuando le llamaban. ¿Por qué era tan importante saberlo?

De todas maneras, asintió y ella se le quedó mirando como si esperara que se lo dijera.

― Solomons ― contestó finalmente. A lo que ella asintió.

Fue cuando el doctor llegó junto a ellos y comenzó a hablar. Lo hacía en francés y ella le traducía.

― Es el doctor Jean-Luc Bordeaux, llegó acá con la tercera compañía de fusileros hace dos semanas, estarán de relevo, al menos hasta finales de este mes. Es médico cirujano de la universidad de Paris ― la muchacha intercambiaba breves miradas con él y con el doctor siguiendo lo que sus labios decían, de pronto volvió a mirarlo con esos ojos grandes y llenos de fe ― pregunta cómo se siente.

Alfie suspiró cansado y solo contestó.

― Jodido hasta la mierda ― y la garganta le ardió, noto como es que la enfermera trataba de traducir aquello no tan contrariada como lo esperara.

― _Le patient dit qu´il se sent mal._

― Creo que fue más expresivo ― dijo finalmente el médico con acento francés. La enfermera sonrió tranquila, mientras que él no se mostró en lo absoluto sorprendido.

El médico se acercó a él y le pidió seguir su dedo.

― ¿Recuerda su nombre? ― preguntó y a Alfie le pareció que era una pregunta que venían haciéndole desde toda su vida.

― Solomons ― contestó después de carraspear.

― Un judío ― agregó el médico sin sorpresa alguna ― ¿Ingles? ― volvió a preguntar, esta vez revisando sus oídos.

Alfie asintió y trató de alejarse de las cosquillas que le provocaban la cercanía del médico sobre su oído, pero este le sujeto con firmeza.

― _Infirmière, une bougie s´il vous plaît_

― _Médecin immédiatement_

Alfie vio a la enfermera alejarse hasta confundirse con las demás que se encontraban en aquél lugar.

― ¿Tiene idea de lo que le ocurrió? ― preguntó. Él solo negó. Tenía una vaga idea, pero se mezclaba demasiado con los recuerdos de su madre y de Rusia. No estaba seguro. ― _Pour trois_ días la aviación alemana atacó las reservas de comida sobre el Somme, muy cerca de Amiens. _Infirmière_ Crawley perdió a gran parte de su grupo ahí. Que creo, fue donde le encontró a usted soldado Solomons.

Alfie negó.

― Estábamos en el mismo grupo.

― _¿Il est connu alors?_ ― el doctor Bordeaux negó ― quiero decir… ¿la conoce? ― nuevamente negó.

Sabía que ella había estado en su grupo por qué al llegar al pueblo en donde levantaran el hospital de campaña, antes de partir al frente, el capitán de su división se los había señalado y al grupo de enfermeras que los acompañarían para luego volver con el convoy que sacaría a los heridos del frente. Eso claro, antes de que los alemanes los volaran hasta el infierno.

 _"La había notado antes, no la reconocí en el bombardeo"_

― Solo la vi después del ataque ― contestó recordando sus ojos espantados cuando la cogió del rostro dispuesto a matarla.

― ¿Sabe usted que ella lo salvó? ― Alfie asintió a medias avergonzado, a medias indiferente.

" _Nadie se lo pidió"_

― Cargo con usted kilometro y medio antes de llegar al primer refugio ― le habría gustado decirle que además le habló en todo momento, así como lo sacó de un agujero lleno de barro, nieve y muerte pero guardó silencio.

― Tenía una herida ― dijo de pronto carraspeando, adolorido movió su brazo para señalar tras de su oreja.

― _C´est comme ca_ ― asintió ― la limpié con alcohol y la quemé después, aquello le evitara posibles infecciones.

Alfie asintió conforme, lo cierto es que no le importaba más que su propio estado. Después de todo una bomba había estallado a su lado.

― ¿Cu… cuánto tardaré en recuperarme? ― el médico negó.

― Si fuera por mí, lo enviaría de inmediato de vuelta a su casa. Pero, por lo que he escuchado no tendremos movilización ni relevos hasta _dans quelques semaines_ ― el doctor pareció leer su frustración ― ¿No alcanzaron a ser desplegados cierto? ― Alfie negó ― _Il a été chanceux_ ― el médico se incorporó y suspiró ― _ces salauds_ … no nos han dado ningún respiro y esta ha sido la batalla más infructuosa que viera ― le miró ― ¿no está de acuerdo? ― Alfie negó ¿Cómo podría saberlo? Siquiera había llegado al maldito frente.

Fue cuando Sybil se acercó llevando consigo un par de velas.

El resto fue solo examinar, aquél medico acercó la vela encendida hacia su oído y le movió la cabeza con toda la intención de ver más allá. Después le explicaría que estaba buscando lesiones en su cabeza, en aquel momento sintió como es que se chamuscaban sus cabellos más algo de calor pero eso fue todo.

― _Bonnes nouvelles_ , soldado Solomon, su cabeza parece intacta. Por lo que solicitaré que vuelva al Hospital que está en el pueblo. _Nous espérons que vous_ puedas recuperarse lo suficientemente rápido para ir y morir en aquellas _tranchées baise._

Sabía que debería estar agradecido por ello. Alfie más que un idealista siempre se había considerado pragmático. No estaba en la guerra para volver con gloria sino porque había que _detener a los_ _malditos alemanes_ , pero había un sabor y olor a mierda en caer sin pelear que le fastidiaba como nada.

" _¿Cuántos de los chicos habrían muerto?"_

¿Qué le diría a su padre?, de seguro Ivan Solomons esperaba, al menos, que hiciera algo por el país que los había acogido y mantenido seguros. Además, estaban sus _otros negocios_.

Una ráfaga de viento helado le distrajo, al buscar su procedencia casi huyó al ver cómo es que la nieve se colaba por los grandes ventanales, y como respuesta a ello por primera vez sintió el rostro – que debería arderle – helado. De nuevo su atención fue captada por el tejado y sus pilares de piedra y, más que ello, por los cristales de colores que aún se mantenían intactos aunque más de la mitad de los ventanales no tenía vidrios. Fue cuando su cabeza le dijo que se encontraba en un templo cristiano. Y que era la primera vez en su vida que eso ocurría.

Había tanta luz como fuera posible en un día de invierno helado. Su nombre volvió a su cabeza y recordó el último fin de semana que pasara junto a su familia. Había ayudado a su madre con el pan y acompañado a su padre en la oración del sabat. A medianoche había acompañado a unos muchachos de su padre y asaltaron un vagón con la recaudación de las casas de apuestas de los italianos. Era una maniobra de guerra, lo sabía, pero como mano derecha de su padre este le había apoyado seguro de que nada ocurriría. Cada vez había menos hombres para hacerse cargo de los negocios e Ivan Solomons sabía cómo aprovechar aquello, recordó a los muchachos italianos contra la pared y como es que los golpearon para dejarlos inconscientes.

El cielo se revolvió frente a sus ojos con diferentes colores y su cama se balanceó como si estuviera sobre un columpio gigantesco.

Otra enfermera, al verlo tan desorientado se acercó a él a preguntarle si necesitaba algo. Alfie solo volvió a pedir agua.

* * *

Alfie siempre se había sabido un muchacho robusto, o fuerte cuando menos. El escape de Rusia había obrado en él de la manera en que ningún niño podía hacerlo, forzándolo a volverse veloz y fuerte para proteger a los suyos, hostil y desconfiado. Era algo que no le molestaba, por el contrario, había sido necesario para el curso que tomó su vida una vez se instalaran en Londres. La llegada de la guerra cambió su entorno tranquilo, aunque nunca cómodo, a un escenario más combativo y rígido, algo con lo que claramente, no se llevaba. Tuvo problemas en su instrucción y con todos los sargentos, tenientes y capitanes con los cuales se topó. No era muy de su agrado que el inútil hijo de un lord le viniera a decir a él como tomar o disparar un arma, como atacar y golpear a un hombre.

Fue el capitán Gallaway quién viera en él, algo parecido a una máquina de matar. Gallaway lo conocía, Gallaway hacia negocios con su padre. Fue quién lo designó junto a otros judíos británicos, fue quién los usaba para contrabandear dentro del ejército. Y ya ahí como en la propia Londres, el problema eran los italianos. Algo que, extrañamente, su padre no había tomado en consideración y menos el capitán Eric Gallaway, o Lord Gallaway como la mayoría lo llamaba.

En aquel aspecto de su servicio, su padre había sido enfático. Que dejara que el Lord lo creyera tonto, un cabeza de chorlito que era problemático y puro musculo. Tanto Ivan, como él; Alfie. Sabían que no era así. Sin embargo, como muchas cosas, la imprevisibilidad de la guerra truncó sus planes, en algo que debería haberle reportado solo ganancias. Incluso a riesgo de su vida, algo a lo que él, como sub jefe de una de las pandillas más peligrosas de Londres, estaba más que acostumbrado.

En el bombardeo a la línea de aprovisionamiento desde Amiens hacia las trincheras del Somme, el capitán Gallaway había muerto después de agonizar durante tres días. A él como simple soldado no se le permitió verlo, y por ende consultar por el cargamento de carnes, té y cigarrillos que habían robado a los belgas cerca de la frontera.

Ese había sido el primer imprevisto, el segundo fue ella; Lady Sybil.

Ya desde el viaje en el convoy hasta el hospital más cercano, había escuchado los murmullos del resto de los soldados sobre la enfermera Crawley. La admiración que despertaba por su carácter dulce y como es que su trato los hacía sentir mejor. Como si alguien realmente se interesara en ellos. Eso sin mencionar aquellos más soeces que se centraban en las formas de la enfermera más que en su personalidad, él lo entendía. Muchos de ellos nunca habían tenido una mujer en su vida, y cualquier cosa con faldas los tentaba. Igualmente admitía que ella lo era, no tanto por lo que hiciera sino por aquello que no hacía.

Mentes perversas, como la propia había en todos lados.

En las pocas ocasiones que Alfie tuvo para volver a hablar con ella, un silencio hosco lo llenaba. Algo que no sabía porque ocurría, pero eran meras sílabas las que se escapaban de su boca para ella. Aun así, la enferma Crawley era atenta con él, tal cual como el resto. Jamás tocó el tema de su _rescate_ y él tampoco se dio por aludido sobre ello.

Estaban los rumores claro, algunos chicos; quienes se atrevían solían preguntarle, en medio de algún juego de cartas si es que era verdad lo ocurrido. Y él solo guardaba silencio. No tenía compañeros o hermanos en ese lugar, era el único judío y si sobre alguien debía verter sus ideas o pensamientos, no sería en aquellos niños.

El tercer imprevisto fue la llegada de los hermanos Cortesi a Amiens. Jefes de una banda rival con quienes en ocasiones tenían serios problemas. No fue sorpresa la que se apoderó de los rostros de Gus y Enrico cuando lo reconocieron mientras él cumplía con los ejercicios que el doctor Bordeux le había ordenado para recuperar la movilidad de su pierna.

Sin embargo, algo parecido al pánico se apoderó de él cuando entendió que se encontraba en el peor escenario posible. Que los Cortesi lo vieran, le reconocieran y supieran que estaba herido lo dejaba en completa desventaja. Ambos hermanos eran peligrosos ya fueran con armas o sin ellas, eso sin mencionar que a diferencia de él físicamente se encontraban en perfectas condiciones.

Corría peligro y debía, cuanto antes, salir de ahí.

* * *

De nuevo llovía en Londres algo a lo que Alfie, claramente, estaba acostumbrado. Aun así, lamentaba como es que el agua arruinaría el impecable pulido de su nuevo auto. Su mecánico ya le había llamado la atención, a lo que él solo pudo alegar:

"― _El maldito auto, costó una fortuna, debe ser capaz de tolerar la lluvia_ ― "

Daniel solo se había encogido de hombros ante esa declaración, no sin antes decirle que él no sabía nada de autos. Alfie solía preguntarse ¿Qué más debía saber?

Dio un trago a la pequeña cantimplora de metal que siempre llevara consigo para entrar en calor. A pesar de ser de día, le parecía que estaba demasiado oscuro. Y a diferencia de la última y única vez en que había acudido a _esa cita,_ en aquel momento se encontraba a solas por lo que no había ningún distractor que le evitara cuestionarse una y otra vez el por qué se encontraba ahí.

No, de hecho, lo sabía tan claramente como atrofiada estaba su cabeza en esos últimos días. Ya le había dicho su padre lo peligrosas que las ideas eran; se metían e incrustaban en su cabeza para echar raíces y crecer y crecer, tan silenciosas como los venenos.

¿Era eso Sybil Crawley en su cabeza? ¿Un veneno que se le había metido en la sangre y se negaba a desaparecer, aun cuando fuera purgado de todas las formas posibles?

Se recordó a si mismo recostado en la camilla que le correspondiera mientras estuviera en aquella iglesia cercana a Amiens, vomitando y tiritando cuando la fiebre se adueñara de él los primeros días.

Solo que en vez de ser la enfermera Crawley quién le atendiera, era su madre. Él solía ayudarle a arrastrar el cántaro con agua, puesto que por su muñon el movimiento de ella se volvía torpe y terminaba empapándolo más de lo necesario. Entonces con toda la habilidad que le era posible desplegar en ese momento lo volvía acostar para mojar un paño de algodón en el agua y colocárselo en la frente, a veces eran papas frías en la cabeza y cucharadas de miel con limón para su garganta.

Así había sido su madre, antes de que la gripe española se la llevara junto a su padre sin que él pudiera volver a verlos.

Eso era culpa de los Crawley. Había sido culpa de ella.

El cansancio se apoderó de él en cuanto llegara a estacionarse frente a la oficina de correos en King Cross, pero se dijo que lo mejor era evitarlo.

" _O quizás debería volver a casa"_

También era una buena idea a su gusto. Pero el resto ya lo estaba notando.

El principal problema de que _Lady_ Sybil Crawley apareciera _tan cerca_ , era que no había podido sacársela de la cabeza. Y el puto gitano de Thomas Shelby le había descubierto. Quería descansar y dormir sin que la imagen de ella se le apareciera en la cabeza, sin que esos ojos azules le miraran espantados o esa voz pronunciara su nombre, le hacía pensar cosas, tener ideas de un pasado que no fue y un futuro que no se habría torcido de haberla dejado ir, tal cual le aconsejaron los malditos italianos, sola y tranquila.

En aquel momento siquiera se sintió con la suficiente fuerza como sacudir el volante de su automóvil, solo sopor y el incontrolable deseo de caer dormido. Era un juego muy cruel a su gusto. Cerraba los ojos unos segundos y volvía a Francia, a Amiens, al Hospital de campaña. Si al menos, fuera Silvia lo agradecería, pero en ocasiones, cuando todo era más retorcido aún veía a una mujer recostada y semidesnuda sobre su cama y eran las sombras las que definían sus formas, las que definía el vientre hinchado que había visto en su esposa poco antes de morir. Solo que al mirarla al rostro veía sus ojos claros y la sonrisa complaciente que le decía que todo saldría bien.

Y despertó nuevamente, esta vez de golpe para darse cuenta de que había oscurecido. Que la oficina de correos seguía abierta, solo que una mujer estaba dando el último anuncio antes del cierre.

Estaba seguro de que habían sido horas y aun así seguía cansado. Era inútil, ceder a lo que deseaba si se detestaba a si mismo por ello. Pero sus hombres lo estaban notando y había pensado en probar, en sentir, en caer con toda la intención de abandonar e irse con tal de que sus noches fueran tranquilas y sus días volvieran a la normalidad.

" _Hacer lo prohibido, para que ya no signifique nada"_

Satisfacerse, al menos, con un saludo. Y así volver a avanzar.

 _"No seas un niñato de mierda, si quieres verla no será por un puto saluso, siquiera por un puto beso..."_

Y entonces se concentraba en el exterior, no le gustaban las _ideas_ que le venían a la cabeza cuando las dejaba fluir.

Había dejado de llover y la calle se había llenado de un silencio enmarcado por voces lejanas y alegres de los hombres que a esa hora bebían. No se veía gente y el suelo parecía una gran laguna negra que lanzaba destellos a sus ojos ahí en donde reflejaban las luces nocturnas.

― ¡Sybil espera! ― La orden resonó en medio de aquella oscuridad haciéndole reaccionar como si de un enemigo se tratara; uno que se adentraba mucho más allá del territorio que él le había demarcado, obligándole a estar en guardia giró su cuello con toda velocidad en cuanto aquellas palabras resonaron en la avenida como si se las gritaran al oído, luego los pasos apresurados en donde vio emerger dos figuras desde atrás de su automóvil, en una esquina escondida a sus ojos.

Ella, nuevamente, pasó frente a él sin siquiera percatarse de su existencia, sosteniendo una sombrilla y su falda con una mano, mientras que de la otra su bolsa danzaba al tiempo que sostenía su sombrero.

Él, en tanto, corría tras ella. Persiguiéndola como si de un juego se tratara.

" _Tiene prometido"_

Y el golpe que significó aquello en vez de dejarle sin aire, solo le tensionó el estómago cuando recordó cómo es que le habían enviado a prisión. De todas maneras se removió inquieto.

― ¡No puedo! ― contestó ella casi riendo. Mientras apresuraba sus piernas para cruzar la avenida, rauda al tiempo en que la mujer del correo ya daba por cerrada la oficina.

" _Es su prometido"_

¿Quién más podría ser? Era un sujeto de mediana estatura y cabellos claros, no podía diferenciar mucho con la luz, pero su voz sonaba… bien, agradable. No tenía un acento, y a todas luces se movía como un caballero.

" _Finalmente alguien la aceptó…"_

Ella estaba demasiado feliz, casi excitada diría él, cuando se acercó a la mujer del correo y le rogó que le diera un par de minutos más. Luego él se adelantó y mucho más tranquilo sacó una billetera. Alfie no llevaba sus gafas, pero reconoció bien el brillo que se escapó de su bolsillo interior; era un reloj de oro.

Parecían niños. Y Alfie, sin notarlo, apretó el volante hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos y pálidos. Estaban felices y la repentina idea de entrar a aquel lugar y matarlos a todos le pareció tan lógica como consecuente.

Su padre le decía que las ideas eran peligrosas, y su madre que esa ira sería su perdición. Gus Cortesi era retenido por sus hombres en la trinchera, mientras él elegía una tabla para meterle un maldito clavo por la nariz hasta el cerebro.

Ella le había dicho que los egipcios limpiaban así sus cadáveres, desde la nariz se podía llegar al cerebro.

" _Tengo que irme"_

En vez de ello se quedó esperando. Y esperando. Y esperó.

Cuando lo notó ya había descendido del automóvil, con su mano dentro de su abrigo acariciando el metal de su _Smith,_ estaba tibio pues le había acompañado toda la tarde. Su paso era seguro y su cabeza había borrado todas las ideas; excepto el recuerdo de los Cortesi. Y lo peligrosas que eran estas.

Una camioneta sonó en la cercanía y le lanzó su luz sobre la espalda en el momento exacto en el cual la puerta del correo se abrió. Alfie martilló el seguro de su arma, consciente de que debió volarle la cabeza a Thomas Shelby en el preciso momento en que dejó aquél par de aretes sobre su mesa.

En tanto la luz que debió cegar a Sybil, cuando salió a la avenida principal, habría funcionado para ocultarlo de testigos, si no fuera porque ella tenía los ojos y la sonrisa perdida en el caballero que le acompañaba. Y él, en vez de apuntar y disparar desapareció. Junto con la luz de esa camioneta se desvió hacia las sombras en el momento exacto en que la lluvia volvía a caer, escondiendo además el ruido de sus pasos mientras se internaba en las sombras.

Desde ahí pudo observarlos mejor.

El ruido del agua pronto volvió imposible de escuchar lo que se decían, pero fue claro cómo es que ella casi salto a sus brazos y como es que aquél sujeto la giró un par de veces antes de llevarla al suelo. Ella abrió su sombrilla y los resguardó a ambos bajo esta mientras le golpeteaba la espalda con un gesto cariñoso que había tenido con muchos soldados heridos en la guerra.

" _Incluso conmigo"_

Alfie respiro y soltó su arma. El ruido seco de esta al caer también se fundió en aquella calle, pero no le prestó atención, en vez de ello extendió ambas manos; tenían cicatrices y nunca sus anillos se le habían hecho tan molestos y de mal gusto. Se los sacó.

" _Síguelos"_

" _Las ideas son peligrosas, hijo. No dejes que crezcan"_

Lentamente recogió su arma y la guardó. Volvió a su automóvil decidido a regresar a Camdem Town y emborracharse hasta caer inconsciente, le serviría, al menos para descansar y con suerte no soñar.

Solo qué al llegar a la primera esquina, en vez de doblar y coger Belgrove St., continuó de largo. Estaba seguro de que era el camino que ambos habían tomado.

* * *

 **N/A:**

No sé, ni he buscado sobre los pueblos cercanos a Amiens, pero si he revisado algunos mapas y series para poder entender mejor el trabajo de las enfermeras en el campo de Batalla.

La mayoría, efectivamente, eran enfermeras de carrera. Habían muchas que solo fueron civiles voluntarias con algunos cursos rápidos de como vendar heridas y colocar vacunas.

Pienso que Sybil, se haberse especializado habría sido una enfermera de carrera. Algo que ocurre en esta historia pues Tom esta muerto y no hay proyectos de familia para ella. La miniseria _The Crimson Field_ , me ayudó bastante a entender como funcionaban muchas cosas. Tengo pendiente ver Anzac Girls que narra las peripecias de un grupo de enfermeras Australianas en Egipto, también durante la primera guerra.

En fin, nuevamente me queda agradecer a DianitaPea y a Clairemarie91, si, las vía a ambas.

Si alguién más de los lectores quiere expresar su opinión es bienvenido. Al no tener retro-alimentación, se me hace dificil saber si es que esto es bueno, mediocre o solo bah...

Sería una forma de mejorar.

Espero lo disfrutaran.

 **Saludos**

 **Brujhah.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Antes de que lean esto, si, ustedes ingratos que no me dejan review alguno, hay escenas explicitas de violencia y agresión sexual, así que están advertidos**

* * *

 **V**

 **Sybil**

* * *

 _"¡Por supuesto, maldición por supuesto! ¡Mierda!"_

Esa era la única idea que se cruzaba por su cabeza cuando llegó a destino siguiendo al _par de enamorados_. Debió haberlo sospechado cuando cruzaron las avenidas que daban a Kensington Gardens y los vio descender del taxi que habían cogido; una mansión que parecía construida por ángeles: blanca, impoluta, hermosa los esperaba. Y hacia ella se habían dirigido _los tortolos_ , con la naturalidad de quienes saben lo han tenido todo, en ese escenario le resultaba extraño pensar en que ella pasaría _ahí la noche_ , arriesgando su _honor,_ no era una actitud muy propia de una dama.

" _Si, se supone que sigue siendo una dama… al menos para el mundo"_

Se dijo lleno de amargura, recordando Francia, a los Cortesi y Amiens. De todas maneras, una vaga satisfacción lo llenó cuando se dio cuenta de que él la conocía mucho más que aquél aparecido. Consciente de elloy a la luz de toda aquella belleza le pareció que _lady_ Sybil ya no pertenecía ahí, que estaba fuera de lugar; con la oscura falda de lana basta y su abrigo sencillo tan raído como sus zapatos, y seguramente cargaba en el rostro aquel gesto cansado que le había visto después de trabajar durante horas. Mientras que su _prometido_ lucía todo lo erguido y elegante que un _gentil_ caballero podía lucir, además se veía orgulloso, sus gestos hacia ella lo eran.

" _Quizás yo no era el único…"_

" _Podría partirle la cara en un segundo"_

Los observo un par de segundos más hasta que un muchacho, que a todas luces era del servicio, les abrió la puerta principal. Entonces se dio cuenta de lo ridículo que todo eso era; con él ahí siguiéndolos y espiándolos, pero sin el valor para enfrentarlos. Había pensado en matarlos, pero las palabras de su padre pudieron más y no se dejaba engañar, ya incluso cubierta de barro y con manchas de sangre en su uniforme _Lady_ Sybil tenía un modo y forma de hacer las cosas que la diferenciaban del resto de las enfermeras; exudaba clase, modales y refinamiento, todos lo veían y no había sido sorpresa para nadie saber que la chica que le arrancó de las garras de la muerte era la hija de un conde.

Era él quien siempre buscó minimizar su figura, encontrarla ridícula y vana, hacerle el vacío con la esperanza de que ese halo de bondad desapareciera y la volviera más terrenal.

Habría preferido mil veces a una prostituta de chinatown, o alguna de las zorras que se movían entre generales y caballeros, en serio que sí. Pero no, desde que ella le despertara y él casi la matara, cuando le llamó una y otra vez para que no se dejara arrastrar a la muerte y cuando sus ojos le dijeron que todo estaría bien, había caído irremediablemente ante ella. Y lo sabía, lo había sabido desde el principio. Y se odió por ello, así como la odió a ella. Por lo mismo jamás le habló a menos que fuera con monosílabos o gruñidos. La quería lo más lejos posible ya que tenía muy claro el peligro que corría junto a ella.

" _¡Maldición era la guerra!"_

Y lo que menos debió haberle preocupado eran las mujeres y todos los problemas que traían, todos los problemas que ella le llevó a él.

" _Incluso ahora…"_

Pero no pudo, era instintivo casi primigenio. Despertar cada día que pasó en el campamento y esperar verla para ignorarla, para desviar la mirada de ella, para huir de sus palabras y sus ojos. Lo hacía deliberadamente con la intención de generarle antipatía, pero no lo consiguió. _Lady_ Sybil, sencillamente, se hizo la desentendida o, realmente, no notaba sus desaires. Eso solo le decía que era una chiquilla tonta ya que aun así le sonreía sin falta, lo hizo todas las veces en las cuales se topó con él, cuando ayudaba en las curaciones de su pierna o a las voluntarias con las camas, cuando se lo topaba en el campamento, lo miraba y le sonreía, como si fuera un día normal en Londres como si el mundo no estuviera desmoronándose, como si él fuera un buen hombre, uno honesto y ejemplar.

Y eso lo desarmaba, hacía que se le aligerara el pecho y toda la ansiedad y frustración que le causaba estar ahí sin combatir desaparecía, bastaba aquél gesto y él se tranquilizaba.

" _¿Cómo era posible que solo con eso pudiera cambiar mi ánimo?"_

Era demasiado, aquella desconocida andaba por ahí, sin saber el poder que sobre él ejercía. Y en el peor de los casos, sin siquiera saber o entender quién era Alfred Solomons, a que se dedicaba y como era su vida. Que era un criminal y que prontamente esperaba ascender en el negocio que su padre, el temible Iván Solomons lideraba.

Era así de simple. Lady Sybil era una bomba de tiempo para él y debía desactivarla con la mayor premura. Como no podía matarla, había negado su existencia, se obliga a hacer como si no hubiera existido nunca, treta que también utilizó las pocas semanas que aguantó sin volver a verla. Pero como en aquella ocasión fue su cabeza quién terminó traicionándole.

De noche y en la oscuridad, justo cuando creía que su cerebro había vencido a sus recuerdos, comenzaba aquel festín de imágenes de su rostro, de sus manos cuando lo tocara y si no lo hacía del recuerdo de las mismas, de sus ojos, de la sonrisa que le dedicara, a él o a cualquiera, de cómo su cabello castaño se escapaba de la cofia blanca con la cual se lo sujetara, que lo tenía ondulado, su frente amplia y los labios absolutamente deseables.

" _Las ideas son peligrosas, hijo"_

Nunca esas palabras le habían parecido tan ciertas. Y por más que trato de buscarle defectos, no los encontró. No porque no los tuviera, sino porque era incapaz de verlos. Y ahora que quería verla como una chica normal, una chica independiente y trabajadora que había llegado, aún no sabía cómo, a las garras de Thomas Shelby, se volvía a desvanecer para convertirse en la dama de sociedad que siempre debió ser. Ella que le había dado poder sobre él a ese puto gitano.

¿Cómo es que _aún_ podía hacerle eso a él?

Era tan injusto. Principalmente por quién era él, porque nadie jamás podía ignorarlo, no a él. Debería temerle, odiarle o amarlo. Todo eso debería sentir ella, no debería estar tranquila y feliz, no debería sentirse completa o satisfecha. Siquiera debería estar pensando en un futuro que no lo involucrara.

Negó cansado. Hace años que nada de eso debería importarle.

Todo habría sido más fácil si le hubiera volado la cabeza a Tommy. Mucho más fácil. No habría perdido dinero, no habría tenido que ceder a parte de sus hombres, no habrían vuelto a él los recuerdos de Francia y no estaría ahí, como el imbécil en el cual ella, sin saber además, lo había convertido.

Era tan injusto, tan injusto.

Miró sus manos presionando el volante y la sensación de impotencia arremetió contra él de la misma forma en que lo hiciera en Amiens, solo que ahora la lluvia no era acompañada por el llanto de la muchacha que fuera.

Fue cuando las súplicas de ella le golpearon en el pecho con la misma fuerza de aquella vez. Él jamás pudo mirarla como si todo fuera a estar bien, como si su mundo no se hubiera desmoronado. ¿Por qué todo volvía ahora, en ese momento?

" _Porque quieres verla y hablarle, quieres estrangularla por lo que te hicieron y besarla hasta el final de tus días para ser feliz"_

No, Alfie sabía, muy conscientemente que dejó que la felicidad lo olvidara cuando su esposa y su hijo murieron. Había sido su última oportunidad y Dios había dicho otra cosa.

Apoyó la cabeza contra el volante.

― Mierda… ― el sueño volvió a golpearlo, pero en vez de ceder echó a andar su auto; llevaba los aretes con él.

" _Basta…"_

Tenía formas de corregir lo que ocurría. Era solo que no había considerado las correctas. Estaba actuando como el muchacho idiota que fue durante la guerra, era hora de cortar con todo eso. Se llevó la mano al bolsillo interior de su abrigo y palpo las muestras de su desgracia, estaban tibios como su arma lo estuviera, los sacó y observó algunos segundos obligándose a suprimir todas las emociones que le embargaran al verlos, era su obligación el terminar con todo de una vez y ya. Lo sabía, no podía ser aquel esperpento frente a sus hombres, estar llenándose la cabeza de pensamiento de autocompasión.

No, ese no era él. Las cosas se cortaban de una vez cuando se volvían peligrosas. Apretó en su puño los aretes. Él lo arreglaría todo, pero antes, se los haría tragar a Shelby de eso estaba seguro.

* * *

― _Me ha dicho el doctor Mason que regresará a casa el 7 de Diciembre ― y Alfie se le quedó mirando, molesto y asombrado de que ella le dirigiera la palabra más que para solo saludarle._

 _Esa mañana mientras hacia la fila para su revisión semanal, se había sentido tranquilo de no verla en las tiendas del hospital, en ocasiones otras actividades ocupaban a las enfermeras y ese parecía ser un día de suerte, se había felicitado así mismo cuando al entrar en la tienda vio a la enfermera Collins realizando los exámenes de la vista y el corazón. Era una de las pocas que se había casado y tenido hijos, uno de los cuales peleaba en Verdún, por lo que solía tratarlos a todos a ellos como los canallas y holgazanes que eran._

 _Ella no le molestaba, y era lo suficientemente ingeniosa y ruda paras devolver cualquier palabrota, insulto o chiste que los muchachos hicieran. Era el tipo de mujer que le recordaba a su madre por lo razón por la cual su cabeza solía llenarse de recuerdos de casa y esa era una barrera que la enfermera Crawley aún no cruzaba con éxito._

 _Además, desde que los Cortesi llegaran se había preocupado muy bien de rodearse de los cabos de mayor antigüedad, quienes a su vez lo acogían dentro del grupo, así como no le fastidiaban._

 _Enrico Cortesi se había acercado dos veces a hablar sobre "negocios" pero Alfie le había dejado claro que su negocio era la guerra. Enrico se había alejado riéndose puesto que por lo que él veía su negocio solo estaba en recuperarse. Después de eso el italiano debió marchar al Somme y solo Gus quedó en el Hospital. Habría preguntado el porqué de ello, pero sin nadie que pudiera darle información prefirió mantenerse en un bajo perfil. Muchas preguntas podrían llamar la atención._

 _Fue precisamente Gus quién entró a la tienda para avisarle a la enfermera Collins, que la necesitaban en el pabellón donde esa mañana atendieran a un coronel._

 _Tras él venía ella. Y el relevó se realizó generando cierta incomodidad entre los soldados más jóvenes. A todos les llamaba la atención la enfermera Crawley. Y cuando ella le agradeció a Gus Cortesi y este se despidió de ella con un gesto de los más galante, sintió como es que el estómago se le encogía. Gus pasó por su lado al salir y le sonrió casi cordial. No sabía si a él o a todos quienes se le quedaron observando._

 _No importaba, ya lo sabía. Perfectamente podría salir de aquella fila sin evidenciarse y sencillamente ignorarla. O eso se dijo, solo que cuando lo notó ya estaba frente a ella, quién hacía las anotaciones sobre una tabla de los resultados del anterior muchacho._

 _Sonó tan natural cuando le pidió que se desvistiera, y para no parecer un idiota solo hizo lo que hacía en cada examen. Sacarse su chaqueta y descubrirse el pecho._

 _Fue cuando ella alzó la vista hacia él y le sonrió, de esa manera que le decía que la guerra terminaría ese mismo día._

― _Soldado Solomos ― le saludó. Y el solo asintió en algo parecido a una respuesta._

 _No dijo nada más, pero sintió como es que el corazón comenzó a acelerarse cuando ella se acercó a él con el estetoscopio en su mano. La misma adrenalina que se apoderó de él cuando enfrentó a los mastines que los persiguieran en la nieve. Era como si empuñara un arma contra él, una ante la cual no podía defenderse._

 _Sintió el frío sobre su pecho mezclada con la calidez de sus dedos que se mantuvieron todo el tiempo lejos de él. La enfermera Crawley le miró extrañada al notar, seguramente, que su corazón lo había traicionado al dispararse. Se obligó a pensar en otras cosas, en su madre, su padre, en su hogar y poco a poco sintió como es que comenzaba a tranquilizarse. La enfermera volvió la vista hacia él y esta vez su gesto fue cortes y tímido. Mientras que él se mantenía en absoluto silencio. Siquiera movió el rostro hacia ella y solo permitió a sus ojos contemplarla._

 _Ella, siguiendo con su trabajo, y como siempre lo ignoró para fijar la vista en un delicado reloj de pulsera._

 _A la vista de cualquiera podía pasar como plata, lo que ya era valioso para una enfermera. Pero Alfie vio oro blanco y incrustaciones de platino._

 _Aquello le dio la vaga idea de que la enfermera Crawley, era mucho más que eso. Buscó algún detalle más y no vio nada, tenía perforaciones en las orejas, pero no aretes, no había marca de anillos o sortijas que pudieran dar alguna pista adicional._

 _Fue cuando ella le habló sobre el 7 de Diciembre. Y él no supo si es que debía contestar o guardar silencio._

 _Estaban tan cerca, los muchachos siquiera les prestaban atención. El aroma de su jabón le inundaba las fosas nasales intoxicándolo, mientras que sus ojos bajaban de la frente de la muchacha hacia sus ojos, pómulos y mejillas, rodeaba con sus ojos el borde de su boca y veía cómo es que el vaho la abandonaba._

 _Le embargó la sensación de abrazarla y decirle que le creía, que si ella se lo decía él podía creer que esa guerra terminaría. Abrió la boca para hablar._

― _Respire profundamente ― ordenó ella con suavidad. Y aprovechó de soltarlo todo; silencioso, tenso y paciente._

 _Recuperó el control de sus ideas, junto a su madre siendo lanzada al suelo por el mastín que saltó sobre la espalda y la hundió en la nieve. Sus ojos siguieron los pasos de la enfermera y guardó silencio hasta el final de la revisión._

* * *

El bebé tenía los ojos azules de su padre, algo que sabía, no le haría gracia a Mary. Sin embargo, pensó en qué en ocasiones, al crecer y muy seguido los varones terminaban adquiriendo los rasgos de sus madres y las niñas a sus padres, ella sabía que su frente y su mentón pertenecían a Lord Grantham, mientras que los ojos y la nariz eran de la herencia norteamericana de su madre.

El pequeño George dormitaba tranquilo entre sus brazos, mientras que Mary descansaba de todo el trabajo que había significado un parto adelantado. Ella, sin embargo, había estado exultante.

― No has comido en horas Sybil, ¿No te gustaría un café y un sándwich? ― Matthew había despedido al doctor Velliani, una vez ambos llegaran del correo y cuando esté declaró, en acuerdo con ella, que el bebé, a pesar de ser prematuro, se encontraba en perfectas condiciones.

Sybil asintió sin dejar de mecerse junto al pequeño, casi ausente.

No sentía hambre, pero sabía que pronto su cuerpo se resentiría ante su descuido. Luego tendría que pedir que la dejaran en la estación para ir a su trabajo, ya que afortunadamente su turno le había permitido estar en el sorpresivo parto de su hermana. Y si bien George se había adelantado cuatro semanas completas, tenía el peso perfecto y la estatura ideal.

Imagino que bajo esas circunstancias era imposible que algún bebé, incluso los que nacían con problemas físicos, fueran menos que la perfección hecha carne y solo cuando el café llegó cedió al pequeño a los brazos de su padre. Matthew lucía cansado, pero aun así se mantenía despierto y atento. Pero, por sobre todo, estaba orgulloso.

Sybil dio un sorbo a su bebida, mientras se sentaba. Las largas horas de los turnos en el hospital infantil le habían acostumbrado a cenar de pie, aun así, sus miembros agradecieron el momentáneo descanso y el hormigueo de sus piernas paso a segundo plano cuando sintió como es que el calor de la bebida bajaba por su garganta para insuflarle el pecho con los ánimos suficientes para dar inicio a nuevo día. Extendió su mano y acarició la cabeza del pequeño.

― Pobre ― dijo suavemente, luego miró al padre ― sé que Mary no tendrá muchos problemas para dejar que las cosas sean como… usualmente son en Dowton, pero quisiera que para él fuera diferente.

― ¿Lo dices por las niñeras? ― Sybil asintió.

― En el hospital recomendamos que los padres estén en todas las actividades de los hijos, la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible. Sé que tú estarás ocupado con la administración de las propiedades y que Mary querrá ayudarte con ello, pero… y quizás la prima Isabel lo entienda, me gustaría conminar a que te involucres todo lo que puedas, que no sean los recuerdos de su niñez el verte solo una hora al día ― Matthew le dedicó una sonrisa tierna a su hijo.

― No recuerdo jamás haber tenido una tutora o una niñera. Y no creo que sea algo que cause shock en Downton, al fin de cuentas estoy casado con una condesa ― Sybil sonrió ― todo sería mucho más fácil si unieras tu voz a la mía. Estoy seguro de que mi madre apoyaría todo lo que dijeras.

Sybil dio otro sorbo a su café.

― Dowton ya no es lugar para mí. Sé que es una vida más difícil acá afuera, pero me gusta. Y no deseo cambiarla.

― Al menos si le dijeras a tus padres donde te encuentras.

― No veo el motivo de ello. Siempre son bienvenidos a escribirme y, tal vez, podríamos reunirnos en Londres cuando mi horario me lo permita― su tono era córtes pero seco, Sybil miró a Matthew y su gesto se relajó ― sé que es parte de mí y mi vida. Pero es una parte que quiero dejar atrás.

― Les guardas rencor ― aseguro su cuñado. Sybil se mantuvo impasible.

― Me gustaría decir que no ―suspiró― pero gran parte de lo que ocurrió con Tom fue culpa de ellos. Y cuando creí que todo había pasado e hice mi vida como yo lo decidí, bajo su amparo… ― volvió a suspirar ― ahora solo busco estar en paz con ello. Quiero dejar de sentir rencor, pero es solo que son demasiados recuerdos ― suspiró y volvió a beber su café.

En aquel momento entró Anna para avisarles que Mary había despertado. Ambos acompañaron al bebé y lo dejaron en los brazos de su madre.

Sin que nadie se lo pidiera tanto Matthew como Anna dejaron a solas a ambas hermanas.

― No entiendo el porqué, si puedo evitarme esto, debo hacerlo ― dijo Mary mientras Sybil extendía un fino pañuelo sobre el regazo de su hermana para, además cubrir al bebe.

― Yo no entiendo, como es que luces tan bien después de tu parto.

― Querida, llevo despierta casi dos horas. Anna jamás permitiría que yo luciera desarreglada ― Sybil solo acarició el cabello de su hermana.

― Según el doctor Martin, es importante generar el apego entre madre e hijo. Hace un par de años escribió un informe para el Servicio de Salud Británico y es una política que se está implementando en todo el país.

Sybil volvió a acariciar a su hermana cuando el gesto de dolor en ella se hizo visible.

― Pequeño sádico ― regaño Mary a su primogénito, para luego guiñarle a su hermana y esconder otra mueca de dolor ― esto es terrible.

Sybil sonrió.

― Te acostumbraras ― fue cuando el gesto de Mary cambio.

― ¿Tú lo hiciste? ― Sybil asintió sin mostrarse afectada. Y entendía cuando todos le hablaban _sobre ese tema_ con aquel tono lleno de vergüenza y lástima. Ya no le molestaba.

Mary volvió a su hijo para verlo mamar de su pecho.

― Puedo ver que esto es hermoso, pero siento que se me ha criado de tal forma en la cual lo sigo encontrando innecesario, todo este dolor… ― Sybil se arrodilló y apoyó el rostro sobre la cama.

― Yo no creo que sea coincidencia, si Dios ha hecho el trabajo de manera perfecta lo lógico es que él bebe se alimente de su madre ― Mary volvió a silenciar otro gesto de dolor, a lo que Sybil le miró ― Siquiera es tan terrible como el parto.

― Puedes decir lo que quieras querida Sybil, pero creo que Dios es un psicópata. ¿Cuánto más debo aguantar esto? ― Sybil miró su reloj de pulsera.

― Dios sabe que podemos aguantar más… Solo diez minutos ― guardaron silencio algunos momentos antes de que Sybil hablara nuevamente ― Mary, si no me dices lo que está en tu cabeza tanto Matthew como Anna se sentirá decepcionados ― la mayor de las hermanas Crawley siquiera se inmutó ante tal acusación.

― Es papá, por supuesto, no alcanzamos a decírtelo porque bueno... ― Mary señaló a su hijo ― pero quiere que vuelvas, quiere que lo perdones, dice que podrás trabajar con el doctor Clarkson, y la prima Isabel está impulsando un proyecto de ayuda a jóvenes caídas en desgracia.

Sybil negó.

― Me alegró por la prima Isabel, pero no tengo intenciones de volver a Yorkshire, me gusta mi vida acá. Y sé que para ustedes es incomprensible pero finalmente me siento útil. Y no porque le deban algún favor a mi padre o a la familia, sino que todo lo que tengo acá, que puede ser pequeño en comparación a lo que tenía antes, lo he conseguido por mí misma.

― Cariño… por supuesto que te entiendo. Es solo que, para nuestro padre siempre serás la menor de nosotras, huiste a la guerra y cuando finalmente volviste a salvo ― en aquel momento Sybil intensificó su mirada sobre Mary, algo que no detuvo a su hermana ― ya no _eras nuestra_ Sybil.

― Mary, no soy un objeto.

― ¿Crees que no lo sé? ― Mary suspiró ― siempre creí que mi relación con Edith era la complicada…― Sybil volvió a inclinarse y esta vez sujetó la mano de su hermana.

― Lamento haber causado todos esos problemas ― Mary negó.

― No, está bien, en ese momento te envidiaba. Ojalá yo hubiera tenido el valor de ir por Matthew cuando estaba desaparecido, o herido, creí que si no lo volvía a ver me volvería loca ― entonces centró la vista en su hermana ― Nadie nunca deseo lo que le pasó a Tom y menos lo que te ocurrió a ti ― declaró a una impávida Sybil, Mary lo sabía, lo sabía todo ― Y ese hombre… ― terminó con desprecio.

― Por favor, no hables en ese tono de Alfred.

― Querida ¿Sigues ciega por él?

― Nunca he estado ciega por él, o por Tom o por nadie.

― ¿Sigues defendiéndolo? ― Sybil sonrió tranquila.

― Siempre lo haré, él lo haría por mí ― en aquel momento Mary ladeó su cabeza en un gesto que Sybil sabía, había aprendido de la abuela ― papá cree que huiste por él. Para buscarlo.

Sybil suspiró.

― Quise hacerlo ― se sinceró ― pero sentí demasiada vergüenza, después de lo ocurrido con Tom buscar a Alfred era lo correcto, pero ¿Qué le diría? ¿Qué lamentaba que fuera a la cárcel por algo que no hizo? Además, siquiera sé si volvió después de la guerra, lo único que Matthew pudo averiguar es que estaba vivo ― finalizó cabizbaja ― prefiero que sea así, si llegara a encontrarlo podría enfadar aún más a papá.

― Bueno, no ha sido fácil para él ― defendió su hermana.

― No creo que nada de esto fuera fácil para nadie Mary. Pero si en algún momento lo odié o sentí que lo odié… estoy, estoy tratando de dejar esos sentimientos atrás, cuando ayudo a alguna mujer con su hijo, o a algún niño siento que parte de mi recupera el valor, así como la capacidad para perdonar. Pero también siento que todo es demasiado pronto, nada de lo queda en Downton... no, no extraño nada de eso.

― ¿Siquiera a mí?

― Bueno ― sonrió ― a todos ustedes sí, pero nada de la vida que solía llevar ahí.

Sybil acompañó a su hermana un par de horas más, y la ayudó enseñándole el método que se usaba para sacar los eructos del bebe, algo que entretuvo a Mary un par de horas más antes de caer por el cansancio. Una vez su hermana su durmiera Sybil llamó a Anna, y Matthew, quién había descansado un par de horas se vistió en cuanto supo que ella se retiraría.

― Porque no esperas hasta que amanezca para ir.

― Podría hacerlo ― afirmó ella ― sin embargo, si tomo el tren de las siete ya llegaría tarde a mi turno, si a tu chofer no le molesta podría dejarme en la estación de Camden Town, hay un tren que saldrá a las seis.

― Ni hablar ― declaró Matthew ― dejaré a Roger para que valla por tus padres que estarán a primera hora acá. Soy buen conductor y lo menos que mereces por toda tu ayuda es que te deje en casa. Tres horas hasta Birmingham ¿Cierto? ― Sybil miró a Matthew llena de recelo ― prometo no decirle nada a tu padre hasta que tú me autorices ― dicho eso con el índice hizo una cruz sobre el corazón, en un gesto que Sybil solía hacer a los niños para que le prometieran que tomarían sus medicinas.

Fue cuando ella asintió.

No era una noche especialmente helada, aunque las lluvias del final de la primavera los acompañaron gran parte del viaje. Se permitieron hablar sobre el pasado en Downton y algunos recuerdos fugaces sobre la guerra. Matthew le habló sobre el futuro compromiso entre Edith y Sir Anthony algo que parecía llenar de recelos a la abuela.

― A veces creo que tu llegada fue la que cambió las cosas en casa, mucho más que la guerra ― Matthew sonrió sin despegar los ojos del camino.

― Me das demasiado crédito querida, no creo que sustancialmente Downton cambiara. En el fondo sigue siendo un símbolo para la gente de Yorkshire.

― No lo creo, además pienso que el crédito es merecido. Si la abuela no se muestra de acuerdo con el compromiso entre Edith y Sir Anthony, es porque ha dejado de pensar que el amor es irrelevante a lo que se consideraría una unión ventajosa. Antes de que llegaras eso habría sido imposible e impensable.

― ¿Y qué me dices de ti? Huir a una guerra solo por un muchacho ― Sybil bajó la vista llenando su cabeza de recuerdos.

― Tom no era solo un muchacho, pero me pareció lo correcto. Nunca entendí porque papá fue capaz de hacer algo así, acusarlo de robo. Tom jamás habría hecho algo así.

― No conocí bien a Tom, pero vi las pruebas ― Matthew esa vez dirigió la vista hacia Sybil, seria y fija ― yo soy abogado, y Tom si había robado. No quiero ensuciar la memoria de un hombre que murió defendiendo al rey y a la patria, pero todo estaba entre sus ropas.

― Entonces alguien más lo hizo ― negó ella testaruda ― ¿Qué hombre roba y mantiene el botín entre sus pertenencias? Es… demasiado estúpido.

― No negaré que he sabido de ese tipo de cosas, cuando las relaciones entre los sirvientes son tensas, pero ¿Quién habría querido hacerle daño a Tom? Era el chofer, no competía en puesto con nadie más del servicio. Si tu padre cometió un error, fue un error honesto.

― Estaba enfadado con él porque sabía que me gustaba, creía que me había seducido.

Matthew guardó silencio, aunque la pregunta quedó rondando en su cabeza. Y Sybil no pareció muy dispuesta a seguir con el tema.

― ¿Han visitado su tumba? ― Matthew se sintió golpeado cuando ella le hizo semejante pregunta, de todos modos, contestó;

― Tu madre va, al menos, una tres veces a la semana. Mi madre suele acompañarla, a veces Edith y Mary también lo hacen. No te preocupes, siempre hay flores frescas ahí ― Sybil sonrió.

― Gracias.

El resto del camino fue en absoluto silencio. En medio de la campiña vieron como el sol comenzó a salir de entre las nubes cargadas de agua, dando reflejos dorados allá y acá, sobre el pasto verde y en ocasiones sobre campos sembrados, las alondras comenzaron con su canto a llenar el vacío que se hizo entre ambos. Y poco a poco comenzaron a ver gente que daba inicio a su día.

Cuando Matthew volvió a mirar a su cuñada, Sybil ya había caído dormida.

* * *

 _Ya casi no cojeaba, quizás la idea de volver a Inglaterra le había insuflado las energías necesarias como para sentirse recuperado, su caminar era firme y rápido. Tal vez era porque Gus Cortesi iba delante a unos pasos de él y no quería parecer débil. Incluso si era uno solo frente a tres italianos Alfie se sabía fuerte y pelear era algo casi innato para él. Al menos se llevaría a dos y Cortesi, claramente, era su prioridad._

 _Era de noche y la nieve de los últimos días había dado paso a una lluvia fina, más propia del otoño, no era comparable al frío de la vieja Russia, pero si lo suficiente como para darle escalofríos una y otra vez._

― _¿Cuánto más quieres alejarme del puto campamento Gus? ¿No es suficiente acá? ¿Eh? Entre más lejos vayamos, más difícil será para ti volver cuando te parta la jodida cara. ¿Lo habías pensado?_

― _Siempre me dijeron que eras un bocón ― fue toda la respuesta que recibió. Quiso detenerse, pero uno de los muchachos de Cortesi lo empujó._

 _Alfie analizó sus opciones. No conocía a los soldados que seguían a Gus y sabía que, al menos, uno de ellos llevaba un arma, esa con la que le habían apuntado cuando lo encontraron a solas en los baños, subiéndose los pantalones justo después de cagar._

― _Ahora vamos a hablar de negocios Alfie ― le había dicho segundos antes de que los dos muchachos que le acompañaran aparecieran con uno de ellos apuntándole._

 _Sopesó, además, que lógicamente uno de ellos llevaría algún arma cortopunzante, quizás si lograba que uno lo atacara y mostrara donde la escondía podría aspirar a algún plan. Pero antes de elucubrar cualquier idea se detuvieron; siquiera llegaron a algún terreno llano que les permitiera enfrentarse sin que nada les estorbara. Estaban ahí encerrados en medio de un bosque a los suficientes metros del campamento como para que nadie escuchara como lo molían a palos._

― _Esto de parte de Lucio ― escuchó antes de sentir como es que le golpeaban la cabeza. Si, sería una molida de palos lo que tendría antes de "negociar" si es que realmente era eso lo que querían._

 _Supuso que Lucio era una de los chicos Italianos con los que se había enfrentado antes de embarcarse a Amiens. Era una idiotez, solo recordaba que cuando detuvieron el camión y les robaron los golpearon para dejarlos inconscientes, no para dejarlos imbéciles._

 _Pero, en fin, los malditos como los Cortesi o el puto Sabini eran animales._

 _Se levantó en cuanto se lo permitieron, y a si mismo se dijo que debería sobrevivir. Aún no daba muerte a ningún maldito alemán y siquiera había visto el asunto con los Belgas._

" _¿Sería eso? ¿Son esos los negocios?"_

 _Le parecía que no, le parecía que todo había sido una excusa para que él no se resistiera. Que estúpido, no lo había creído en ese momento y tampoco lo creía ahora. Corrió lo que pudo hasta el árbol más grueso que encontró y se puso de espaldas a él. Los secuaces de Gus Cortesi lo seguían mientras que él era mero espectador._

 _No era venganza, solo una muestra de poder. Quizás el maldito Lucio siquiera existía y Cortesi había convencido a ambos chicos con mentiras. No importaba, sobreviviría y los mataría a todos. Esto no era nada. Si de niño pudo con un maldito mastín treinta kilos más grande que él. Esto no sería nada._

 _Se tocó la nuca y había sangre._

― _Bien malditos sodomitas ¡vengan! ― desafió, no debió ordenarlo más fuerte para que ambos chicos fueran hacia él. Uno de ellos llevaba una roca la cual esquivó por poco, entre todos los movimientos su pierna comenzó a arderle, pero él sabía que si se dejaba por aquel dolor no saldría de ahí. Sintió golpes en el cuerpo y el propino un par más directo al mentón del más grande, el sujeto siquiera se movió y Alfie aprovecho el momento para estrellarle la cabeza en el rostro, su contrincante retrocedió mientras se llevaba las manos a la nariz, si tenía suerte lo cegaría un par de segundos._

 _Alguien más llegó, pero Alfie no pudo descifrar quién, solo vio las siluetas y la locura del momento le decía que se trataba de una falda._

 _Fue la bofetada que Cortesi lanzó y que resonó dentro de su cabeza, aún superior al ruido de su propia pelea, lo que le detuvo. No solo a él, sino que a sus dos atacantes._

 _La enfermera Crawley se sostenía la mejilla con la sorpresa de quién nunca ha sido golpeada y con la vista fija en Gus. Los tres miraron a ambos._

― _¿Acaso cree que puede ordenarme algo? ― sonrió Cortesi con aquél gesto galante que tanto le había fastidiado._

 _Solo entonces la enfermera Crawley le miró. Y en su rostro había decisión y desafío. Le devolvió la bofetada a Gus y lo empujo cuando este quiso cogerla. Con una agilidad de la cual no le creería capaz, la vio coger un grueso tronco quizás uno de los mismos con el cual le golpearan y estrellarlo en el rostro de Cortesi con una fuerza que lo llevó al suelo y le hizo sangrar._

 _En cuanto eso ocurrió, Alfie la vio huir hacia el campamento. Y se sintió agradecido de ello. Ella daría el aviso y él viviría, en esta ocasión si debería agradecerle que lo salvara._

" _¿Qué hacía ahí de todas maneras?"_

 _Sin embargo, sus esperanzas se esfumaron en cuanto Cortesi se puso de pie y corrió tras ella. Era lógico que él fuera más veloz y que no tardaría en capturarla. De ser ese el caso, él sabría lo que le harían._

― _¡Sigan ustedes idiotas! ― gritó mientras se perdía en la oscuridad del bosque._

 _Y algo se activó dentro de él con la misma urgencia que le obligó a salir en defensa de su madre de los malditos mastines. Tenía, debía detener a Cortesi. Esquivo a uno de sus atacantes y con toda la fuerza que su estado le permitía embistió al más alto._

 _Siquiera notó el grito que lanzo cuando lo sujeto de las piernas y lo levanto del suelo para dejarlo caer por su espalda. Si este se levantó o no, realmente no le importó esperaba que se hubiera golepado la cabeza pero su pensamiento se alejó de ello en cuanto se adentró en el bosque, ahí consiente de que su vista se había adaptado a la oscuridad del lugar, corrió buscándolos mientras sentía como si la cabeza estuviera a punto de estallarle. Estaba forzando a todos sus miembros a mantenerse atentos y despiertos._

 _Comenzó a llover con mayor fuerza y el ruido ocultó cualquier pista de donde se podrían haber dirigido la enfermera Crawley y Gus Cortesi. El aire frío entraba y salía de su boca con la velocidad de una locomotora y el corazón le bombeaba whisky mezclado con cocaína a todo el cuerpo._

 _Fue el pañuelo blanco lo que le dio una pista después de haber corrido por cientos de años, era la cofia blanca de su cabeza que estaba tirada en medio de la nada, y poco más allá pudo verlos a ambos. Gus Cortesi trataba de controlar a la enfermera Crawley nada menos que sentándose sobre ella. Mientras que la muchacha se revolvía y le lanzaba bofetadas._

 _El frío que sintiera despareció en cuanto el puto italiano la sujetó del cabello y le lanzó un puñetazo directo en el rostro. Sybil chilló y trato de levantarse, antes de que Alfie embistiera a Cortesi la vio enterrarle las uñas en el rostro y rasgarle la cara con la suficiente fuerza como para que este lanzara un grito de dolor. Entonces le cayó encima. Ambos rodaron lejos del cuerpo de la enfermera Crawley, y se levantaron tan rápido como pudieron para quedar frente a frente, Alfie no espero y de inmediato se le lanzó al ataque._

 _Escuchó a la enfermera Crawley llamarle y de reojo la vio coger una gran piedra con toda la intención de golpear a Cortesi. Las heridas del rostro de Gus no le dejaban ver bien, ventaja que él aprovecho. En cuanto Cortesi sacó una navaja lo atacó con velocidad, sin embargo, él le esquivo y Gus tardó unos segundos en seguirle. Alfie le sujetó de la muñeca y forcejearon por la navaja. Sin preocuparse por protocolos u honor y aprovechando la cercanía el judío abrió la boca y le mordió justo en el cuello, Cortesi aulló de dolor, pero Solomons no le dio respiro; en cuanto escupió el pellejo arrancado lo golpeo en el rostro con su cabeza dos y hasta tres veces. Solo entonces el puto italiano soltó su navaja, la cual Sybil corrió a recoger._

 _Se separaron los suficientes segundos y metros como para recuperar el aire. Cortesi estaba vencido y Sybil fue a coger a Alfie, quién milagrosamente solo tenía las heridas de la golpiza anterior._

― _¡Soldado Solomons! ― pero él la empujo antes de dejarse caer contra un árbol._

― _¡¿Qué carajos hacia usted acá?! ― fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar, sin recordar que era la primera vez que él, por voluntad propia le hablaba._

 _Ella, si bien parecía alterada, no retrocedió y rasgó uno de sus grandes bolsillos para usarlo de compresa en su cabeza._

 _Alfie quiso evitar que se le acercara, pero la resistencia del último minuto despareció para recordarle que su cuerpo había sido duramente maltratado antes de que ella llegara. Como consecuencia de ello el dolor llegó de golpe, repentino e inmisericorde. Sybil presiono la tela contra su cabeza y Alfie sintió como es que su corazón volvía a bombear sangre._

― _Los vi con usted ― contestó ella ― me pareció sospechoso porque ustedes no se hablan ― Alfie se dejó caer al suelo mientras ella le seguía, la sujetó del brazo con la intención de ponerse pie, pero no pudo, en cambio ella se plantó fuerte en el suelo y lo impulso hacia arriba como cuando lo sacó de aquél agujero._

― _¿Dio aviso a alguien? ― preguntó tratando de caminar. Pero al levantarse con tanta rapidez se sintió mareado. Ella negó._

― _Si nada malo ocurría no quería quedar como una fisgona ― contestó llena de culpa y vergüenza. Solo entonces Alfie pudo notar lo joven que era, en su mundo las mujeres crecían antes pero ella parecía tan pequeña como las niñas que recordara. No debía pasar de los veinte años. Un hilo de sangre le corría desde la mitad del labio y ella se lo mordió limpiándose._

 _La habría besado._

 _En cambio, solo escuchó su gritó cuando algo la haló lejos de él. Al girarse vio a Cortesi de pie, despeinado y con gruesas marcas de sangre en el rostro apuntando hacia él. El golpe vino desde atrás, como siempre, esta vez con la suficiente fuerza como para tumbarlo al suelo._

 _Escuchó el grito de "No" de Sybil y él trato de incorporarse, el más alto de todos la había cogido del cabello y la inclino de tal forma que terminó arrastrándola al suelo. El uniforme de enfermera se manchó de barro y Alfie sintió como es que una serpiente le mordía la pierna herida. Cuando volvió la vista vio al otro sujeto, este sacaba LA cuchilla de su muslo para volver a apuñalarlo y él solo pudo sostenerlo de la muñeca. No se sentía ni con las fuerzas ni agilidad como para contrarrestar su ataque y cuando quiso golpearlo este le esquivo con un gesto casual._

― _¡Basta! ― gritó Sybil, mientras era sacudida de un lado a otro por aquél mastín ― ¡Por favor basta! ― el sujeto la levantó dispuesto a bofetearla, pero ella alcanzó a sujetar su mano y retrocedió con tal fuerza que su agresor quedo con gruesos mechones en su mano._

 _Alfie que había caído bajo los golpes de Cortesi y uno de sus muchachos, quiso gritarle que huyera al campamento, que diera aviso. Pero le pareció que no la dejarían._

― _¡Basta! ― volvió a gritar con voz quebrada ― ¡Tengo dinero! ¡Déjenos ir! ― aquello los detuvo. Cortesi se acercó a ambos cojeando. Y cogió a Sybil del cuello._

― _¿Cuánto tienes puta? ― le escupió, ante lo cual ella se soltó y retrocedió lo suficiente como para ponerse entre él y sus atacantes._

 _Hubo un silencio de pocos minutos, en los cuales solo se escuchaba la lluvia caer, a Alfie le pareció un regalo. Un descanso de toda esa mierda. La cabeza le ardía, pero el suelo estaba frío y la lluvia caía sobre él con gentil y continua._

 _Cuando pudo incorporarse la vio sacando algo del interior del cinturón blanco de su uniforme y extendérselo a sus captores._

― _Tome esto y márchese, nada tiene que hacer acá ― Gus Cortesi cogió lo que ella le entregaba y Alfie lo vio acercarse su mano al rostro, seguramente no sabía que era, él imagino que se trataba del reloj de oro blanco y platino que le había visto._

― _¿Qué mierdas es esto? ― pregunto._

― _Son joyas ― contestó ella temblando._

― _¡Sé que son joyas! ¡Y sé que también son falsas! ― y sin darle tiempo de nada, abofeteó a la enfermera Crawley con la suficiente fuerza para devolverla al suelo. ― ¡Puta estúpida! ¡¿Creíste que podías engañarme?! ― en esa ocasión fue Gus quién arrastró a Sybil del cabello más allá de donde él podía seguirlos ― ¡ya te enseñaré! ― gritó, aunque su cerebro no le dijo que se levantara hasta que escuchó los gritos de ella y el rasgar de sus ropas._

 _Se puso de pie, y aprovechando el descuido de los secuaces de Gus atacó al más pequeño golpeándolo contra el tronco más cercano que encontró. El sujeto cayó pero le pareció a Alfie que volvería a levantarse.  
_

 _Los gritos de Sybil se debatían en llantos y negativas, escuchó como Gus la golpeo y cuando quiso hacer algo su cabeza volvió a retumbar para ser lanzado al suelo. El más grande de los sujetos le puso el pie el cuello y le ordenó aguardar silencio, trató de sacarse la bota de encima pero como si se tratara de una maldita pelota de golf su atacante hizo primero el ademán y luego le volvió a romper la cabeza con el mismo maldito tronco._

 _Los llantos de la enfermera Crawley se mezclaban con la lluvia y los gruñidos de Cortesi. Y Alfie solo sintió deseos de llorar, veía como el mastín le arrancaba el brazo a su madre ante su mirada fija y atenta, era lo mismo lo que se retorcia en su estómago y a él solo le quedo apretar los labios y enmudecer._

* * *

 _ **N/A:** _

_Saludos a todos ustedes, ingratos, sé que es un capítulo algo chocante pero no soy buena con las escenas traumaticas, además que son tan impropias de Downton y sus personajes. Aunque no de Peaky Blinders. Pobre Sybil._

 _Espero que quienes siguen esta historia, disfruten el capítulo._

 _Si no fuera por que sueño con ellos casi todas las noches, ya habría dejado de escribir esto. Pero tengo que sacarmelo de la cabeza._

 _Si han llegado hasta acá, un review será más que agradecido._

 _Saludos,_

 ** _Brujhah.-_**


	6. Chapter 6

**VI**

 **Alfie**

* * *

 _Fue el frío lo que le despertó. El pequeño lodazal en la cual quedó su cabeza se había cristalizado y cuando la temperatura bajó la lluvia terminó dando paso a la nieve. En medio de la oscuridad enfocó con dificultad a los copos que perezosos caían frente a él. Eso era muy diferente a los nevazones de su natal hogar, pero las prefería._

 _Cuando llegaran a Inglaterra a su padre le había parecido una nación de débiles. Su madre le había dicho que la razón por la cual los hombres Rusos eran tan propensos al enojo era por el clima, en comparación las lluvias primaverales o de otoño de Londres eran casi relajantes y el frío por mucho inferior. Cuando se embarcó a Francia imaginó que sería lo mismo. Que idiota. Se sentía completamente entumecido, como si el frío emanara de sus huesos en vez del exterior. Cuando su cuerpo comenzó a responderle la mitad ya estaba dormido y el solo incorporarse le resultó una tarea casi titánica._

 _Se había creído solo en medio de aquel bosque. Había olvidado por completo a la enfermera Crawley, de la nada el hielo que congeló sus recuerdos se derritió dándole paso a sus últimas horas de conciencia. Entonces su corazón se disparó volviendo bombear whisky y cocaína a todos sus miembros._

 _No fue difícil encontrarla, bastó dar un par de pasos para ver el bulto en el cual la enfermera Crawley se había convertido. Corrió hacia ella todo lo que sus piernas le permitieron en completo silencio: la muchacha tiritaba acostada sobre el lodo congelado en medio de los árboles y una fina capa de nieve había comenzado a cubrirla. Cuando se inclinó, ella, instintivamente se arrebujo como si tratara de alejarse de él, como si a pesar de sus intenciones de ayudarla ella solo sintiera que un peligro se acercaba. No reaccionaba y parecía sumida en una pesadilla, quiso tocarla, pero no fue capaz siquiera de llamarla por su nombre._

― _¡Enfermera…! ― dijo con la suficiente fuerza y ella abrió los ojos completamente ida. Lo miró como si no lo reconociera y trató de incorporarse, fue cuando Alfie notó que su uniforme estaba roto en toda la parte superior del cuerpo y solo la cubría una delgada enagua adornada con manchas de sangre, tenía mordeduras en los hombros y en el cuello. Trato, completamente aturdida, de cubrirse el pecho, pero las piernas le fallaron y cayó de bruces frente a él, como si estuviera ebria._

 _Se veía tan joven, ahí en el suelo Alfie la vio cruzarse de brazos y hundir el rostro entre ellos, creyó que lloraría, pero en vez de eso solo se cubrió. Su cabeza le dijo que la abrigara, que incluso al volver al campamento ella no merecía aparecer casi desnuda, le había salvado la vida ya dos veces, nada le costaba el cubrirla. Se sacó su chaqueta regular y la envolvió, fue cuando ella se sujetó de su brazo y trato de ponerse de pie consiguiéndolo a penas. En ese momento no dudó en asistirla; los movimientos de Sybil eran pausados y lentos y cada vez que se quejó mientras él le ayudaba con su chaqueta, ralentizó y suavizó sus movimientos, la vistió como lo hiciera con su hermana menor, como si fuera un bebe._

― _¿Sabe usted quienes eran los que acompañaban a Gus Cortesi? ― le preguntó mientras se apoyaba en él. Su voz no sonaba quebrada o temerosa, de hecho, le recordó el tono que usó con él hace un par de días atrás cuando le tocó su examen semanal con ella. Si no fuera por el barro, las heridas y la sangre, habría sido el trato que se daban siempre que él lo permitía._

 _Solo sus ojos se mantenían ajenos a todo, no lo miraba a él, tampoco al bosque. Estaban perdidos en la nada._

 _Y para él no fue posible sacarle la vista de encima. Jamás se había imaginado en tal escenario con ella. Ya sabía él que eran demasiado diferentes para que algo pasara entre ellos después de la guerra. Él conocía su lugar y estaba entre los de su pueblo, entre las mujeres de su pueblo. Y para más entre las mujeres que habían crecido con él, aquellas que sabían cuál era el negocio de Ivan Solomons y su familia, mucho más allá de la panadería._

 _Pero, aun así, cuando ya fuera por aburrimiento, o cansancio dejaba a su cabeza vagar por ideas y si era sincero consigo mismo sabía que ella era valerosa, podía ser un poco ingenua, pero si bien no le había dicho nada a nadie, agradecía sinceramente que ella lo salvara, tanto porque estaba con vida, así como por conocerla. Si la cabeza de Alfie lo traicionaba mostrándole un futuro inexistente cuando bajaba la guardia era porque en ese futuro era igual de valiente, igual de aguerrida, igual de gentil y cortes, en donde bastaba una sola mirada de ella para saber que todo estaría bien._

 _Ahora no había nada de eso, sus ojos estaban apagados y Alfie no pudo dejar de extrañarse ante su propia pasividad. Se supone que esa muchacha, sin quererlo y sin pretenderlo le había cautivado hasta el fondo mismo de su interior. Por mucho menos ya habría corrido a buscar a Cortesi para sacarle los ojos o reventarle las bolas; la habían violado y la ira que debió haber sentido no estaba._

 _¿Sería muy hijo de puta de su parte si se alegraba por la primera evidencia de que tal vez no estaba "enamorado" de ella?_

 _Pero ¿Cómo podía no estarlo? llevaba varios minutos de pie frente a ella, sosteniéndola casi sin tocarla, sin saber que hacer mientras se perdía en sus facciones magulladas. No, debía actuar, lo mejor era hacer algo que no lo tuviera como idiota frente a ella, incluso si es que Sybil apenas notaba su presencia._

 _Fue cuando se trató de tonto al notar que la había cubierto con una chaqueta completamente mojada, y que los temblores de la enfermera Crawley aumentaron, cuando se llevó ambas manos a la boca para darles calor._

 _Solo entonces ella le miró, directamente a los ojos. Recordó que le debía una respuesta. Algo le había preguntado ella sobre los hombres de Cortesi, no lo sabía así que negó, no los había visto antes en el campamento y era posible que llegaran precisamente el día anterior._

 _Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo cuando sin querer habló._

― _¿C…como se siente? ― que estúpido, ¿Cómo debía sentirse?, quizás debería seguir con su política de no abrir la boca frente a ella._

― _Entumecida ― contestó ella, quién instintivamente cortó todos los centímetros que los separaban para pasarle su brazo tras el cuello, mientras que esa vez, era él quien, sin objeción alguna, le sujetaba para que no cayera._

 _No sabía cuánto se había alejado del campamento, había perdido su ubicación cuando corriera tras Cortesi y si bien le parecieron segundos, estaba seguro de que fueron varios minutos antes de encontrarlo. De todas maneras, el avance era lento y cada cierta cantidad de pasos Sybil tropezaba con alguna raíz o por debilidad y lo arrastraba al suelo._

 _Ninguno estaba en su mejor forma, una fuerte puntada le recordaba una y otra vez que lo habían apuñalado en su ya herida pierna._

 _Más pronto de lo que imaginaba, aunque también podía ser una jugarreta del tiempo, el cielo se aclaró lo suficiente para dar a un claro, los árboles dejaron de oscurecer, aún más, su entorno y el bosque dio paso a un amplio camino que Alfie reconoció como el de los camiones que abastecían el campamento. No debatieron en qué dirección seguir, Alfie suponía que era un mejor explorador razón por la cual, sin decirle nada la guío y ella, demasiado débil para objetar nada, solo se dejó llevar._

 _Cuando volvió a tropezar, le costó mucho más levantarla._

― _Lo lamento ― fue lo único que ella dijo antes de impulsarse nuevamente hacia él, Alfie alcanzó a sostenerla con firmeza y en el primer gesto humano que tuviera hacia ella, la alzó en andas mientras ella, impulsada por su movimiento se aferró a su cuello como si fuera una tabla salvadora en medio del mar._

 _Se sintió incómodo, pero no dijo nada._

 _Entonces la sintió llorar, en absoluto silencio y una rata gigantesca comenzó a roerle el estómago, a cada paso que daba el maldito se habría paso entre sus intestinos y carnes con toda la intención de salir por su boca._

 _Fue cuando entendió qué si antes no había sentido nada, es porque la pena de ella lo había inundado y sobrepasado. Pensó en lo buena que ella siempre había sido y que Dios y los hombres, así como él, eran los depravados, pensó en su madre siendo tratada con injusticia y pensó en qué si alguien le hiciera algo así a sus hermanos, o a quienes él estimaba no viviría para contarlo nuevamente. Se dijo así mismo que eso ocurría todos los días, a todos y que ella no debería ser especial._

 _Pero no era así, no lo era porque le había dado esperanza, en plena guerra y con la muerte rodeándolo, le había hecho creer que había algo más que su propio egoísmo. Y a cada pensamiento la rata crecía y se hacía más grande y ya no tenía el espacio suficiente como para moverse, respirar y vivir, la sentía comerse sus pulmones y avanzar hasta su garganta._

 _Debía dejarlo salir, de alguna forma, cualquiera. Llegaba a ser doloroso el siquiera pensar en mantenerla ahí, encerrada. Él no era así. Alfie Solomons, al igual que su padre, escupía ratas y demonios. Solo que ahora no podía dejarla con libertad sin que realmente valiera la pena, seria cruel con alguien que no lo merecía, con alguien que había arriesgado su vida sin conocerle por salvarle. Entonces se detuvo, no podía seguir, la pierna le ardía y a su cabeza había vuelto el dolor. Casi dejó caer a Sybil al suelo, pero no la apartó. Ella incapaz de continuar solo se dejó caer y él, tal cual todas las veces en que ella tropezó se dejó arrastrar. El llanto subió en decibeles hasta mezclarse con el viento y las hojas, un gemido largo y penoso recorrió el bosque y la rata le desgarró los músculos que separaban su caja toráxica de la piel, presionando el puño de sangre bulboso que bombeaba whisky y cocaína a su cerebro._

 _Fue cuando se atrevió a tocarla, esta vez con todo lo que él; Alfie Solomons era, sin cuidado alguno le apartó el cabello y la arcada se hizo tangible en su interior, los ojos de la rata se asomaron por su garganta a través de la rendija que formaban sus dientes, el aroma a libertad era tan tentador que Alfie dejó de resistirse y cedió._

 _Cogió a la enfermera del rostro y se obligó a no consolarla, tenía algo más importante que hacer. Sus ojos casi la desafiaron cuando finalmente ella lo miró; las lágrimas se mezclaban con el barro y la sangre y sus ojos brillantes lo miraron por primera vez completamente derrotados._

 _Seguían siendo lo más hermoso que viera en mucho tiempo._

― _Voy a matarlo ― sentenció, ella no reaccionó a nada y solo se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, para sollozar ahí. Fue cuando él, esta vez, cortó todos los centímetros que los separaban y la abrazo. No sabía si para contenerla a ella o a él ― Voy a matarlo ― repitió._

* * *

— ¿Cómo conociste a Solomons? — Darby Sabini se llevó un pañuelo a los nudillos ensangrentados y miró a Thomas con la fijeza de quién le desea la muerte a su peor enemigo. Sus finos cabellos, empapados de sangre y sudor, caían por sobre su frente, sus ojos oscuros masacraron el golpeado rostro de Thomas Shelby una y otra vez.

Su frente también estaba amoratada, pero definitivamente, era el diente suelto en su boca lo que más lamentaba de su pelea con el líder de los _Peaky Blinders_.

— ¿Que mierdas importa eso ahora?

— A mí me importa... — contestó Thomas, mientras se buscaba en las ropas algún cigarrillo. Sus gestos eran cansados y lentos.

Estaba aprovechando que los hombres de Alfie controlaban las afueras de la casona de apuestas del italiano, para marcar la obvia diferencia que existía entre los dos. Sabini, que siempre se había jactado de su " _amistad"_ con Alfie, se vio de pronto sorprendido y muy, muy cabreado, al ver cómo es que los malditos judíos, se quedaron de brazos cruzados y solo miraron mientras a él, los putos gitanos, le partían la cara.

Para Thomas fue una grata sorpresa saber que tan buenos habían resultado esos chicos a la hora de pelear, incluso Arthur admiraba su resistencia, aunque no se les acercó en ningún momento. Aun así, Tommy no dudaría en apostar contra ellos sin dudarlo, así como ellos no dudarían en volarle la cabeza al solo cambio del viento, que era más o menos como Alfie solía conducirse. Sin embargo, no podía evitar felicitarse, encontrar a la chica había sido una jugada que solo la suerte pudo haber colocado en su camino.

Jeremiah, el líder de esos muchachos parecía de todo menos el que estaba a cargo. Sus hombres eran el doble de altos y fuertes aun así no discutían sus órdenes y se plegaban ante él con una disciplina que a Thomas le recordó al ejército. Pero ya lo había adivinado, en cuanto lo vio. Jeremiah, con su rostro de niño impoluto también había estado en la guerra y era el más inteligente de todos, así como probablemente el más leal a Alfie. Y no dudaba que le pasaba todos los detalles de las redadas a su jefe.

Por lo mismo lo mantenía alejado de las reuniones, por lo mismo era importante que ninguno de sus chicos escuchara lo que ahí se diría. Thomas ya había tenido suficiente de la imprevisibilidad de Solomons. El judío se había dado el gusto de no actuar como él esperaba -una vez más-. Y según sus informantes una vez que viera a Lady Sybil no buscó ponerse en contacto con ella, pero él lo sabía, ¡oh si lo vio con sus propios ojos! La reacción primaria de Alfie lo delató por completo. Conocía a Lady Sybil, y claramente guardaba sentimientos hacia ella. Era solo que no había podido descifrar cuales.

Conociendo a Alfie, lo poco que lo conocía, dudaba seriamente de que ese hombre fuera capaz de sentir algo parecido al amor. ¿Le gustaban las chicas? Claro, sabía que había tenido esposa y que de vez en cuando acudía a burdeles. Pero desde hace más de tres años que nada se sabía de una chica para Alfie, él sabía que su estilo de vida no lo permitía, pero en ocasiones había cosas más fuertes que el temor a la muerte.

Y a esa idea se unía constantemente la sensación de que al lado de Alfie Solomons, él solo era un principiante: osado y con cojones, pero principiante, al fin y al cabo. ¿Cuánto tardó en aceptar a Grace cuando supo de ella? ¿Cuánto tardó en volver a sus brazos? la respuesta era que muy poco. Y actualmente la idea de ser feliz a su lado, de transparentar todos sus sucios negocios ganaba la batalla a cada movimiento que le decía que fuera con más cuidado, que se tranquilizara.

¿Porque tendría que tranquilizarse? estaba ganando, los tenía a todos con el cuchillo en la garganta. A Solomons y ahora al maldito de Sabini.

Thomas miró a Arthur que tras Sabini y con las manos cruzadas sobre la entrepierna esperaba. Le hizo una señal y este le ordenó a uno de los chicos que le trajera un vaso con alcohol. Thomas, en vez de servírselo, se lo extendió al italiano. Sabini lo cogió con desconfianza y lentitud, le producía cierto placer el actuar con así cuando el maldito gitano esperaba que lo hiciera con rapidez, lo revolvió unos segundos y dio un pequeño sorbo, casi como si degustara el sabor, aunque en su boca se preocupaba de pasar el alcohol una y otra vez por el agujero que había dejado su diente suelto. Habían peleado si, se habían partido la cara, pero Shelby aún era joven, algo que él, de a poco estaba dejando atrás. Además, considerando que técnicamente había perdido debería temer, debería estar asustado. Claro que lo estaba, pero no por ello lo demostraría.

Lo que era claro, sin embargo, es que tendría que buscar a mejores hombres. Entre los judíos y los gitanos lo habían dejado sin un ejército de valor. Quizás debería buscar entre los chicos perdidos de Billy Kimber.

Shelby no lo mataría, de querer hacerlo ya habría ocurrido. Quería sus licencias, las que tanto le había costado recuperar, pero eso era algo en lo cual tampoco le daría el gusto. Como él lo veía, las negociaciones recién estaban comenzando.

Suspiró. A pesar de todo, se sentía cansado y adolorido.

 _"¿Que habrá cocinado Isabella?"_

— En la escuela, pero solo éramos unos niñatos de mierda. Realmente conocí a Solomons cuando se hizo cargo del negocio. Ellos habían cedido terreno a la muerte del jefe y nosotros lo aprovechamos — extendió su brazo y uno de sus chicos, mucho más golpeado que él y con el rostro ensangrentado le extendió un puro.

Dejó de lado el vaso y soltó una maldición cuando noto que el puro estaba húmedo por la sangre, de un veloz movimiento sacó una navaja y la respuesta fue inmediata. Tanto Thomas como Arthur y dos muchachos más sacaron sus armas y le apuntaron. Darby Sabini miró a su alrededor y sonrió; lento y soberbio, alzo la navaja y con aún mayor lentitud cortó la parte húmeda de su puro. Luego la dejó caer y la pateó lejos de su alcance.

Miró a Thomas, quién dejó su arma sobre la mesa y con un gesto le pidió fuego. Thomas alzó las cejas cansados, pero asintió, sacó una caja de fósforos y se la extendió a Sabini. Con aún mayor lentitud Darby encendió su puro. Dio una profunda calada y se detuvo unos segundos para observar como este se encendía.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres entonces? — preguntó observando a Thomas.

— Epsom, y para detener todo esto, creo que me conformaría con cuatro de tus agencias en Londres — Sabini sonrió.

— Una agencia y dividimos Epsom, si el jodido judío puede compartir contigo, yo también. Donde caben dos caben tres — Thomas negó.

— No, cinco de tus agencias en Londres, no aparecerás tu puto culo de italiano en Epsom y te retiraras al oeste, al menos por tres años — el gesto cínico de Sabini desapareció.

— Entonces esto seguirá — dijo, pero en cuanto trató de levantarse de su asiento fue impulsado hacia este por Arthur.

— Por supuesto que no — Thomas hizo un gesto y esta vez fue John quién se adelantó. Con pasos lentos y tranquilos, cogió la navaja que Sabini había y se la entregó a Thomas, que con movimientos lentos y casuales la guardo en su bolsillo.

Cuando John estuvo frente al italiano le arrancó el puro de la boca luego, sin ceremonia alguna, sacó su arma y le apuntó a la cabeza. Sabini escuchó el martilleo y fijó la vista en Thomas lleno de rabia.

— Deberás entender, Sabini. Que te equivocas al creer que puedes negociar. Estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, pero entre más te niegues a ceder peor serán mis ofertas. Y es muy claro que a mi favor se encuentra lo que ahora vez — Thomas extendió sus manos como dando a entender el escenario en el cual se encontraba. Los gitanos de pie, los italianos en el suelo. Y él con un arma en la cabeza. Thomas apunto con los dedos a su cabeza e hizo el gesto como si disparara — Esto puede ser muy fácil para mí.

Se quedaron mirando largos segundos, hasta que harto Thomas hizo un gesto a John. Sabini no alcanzó a levantar las manos para decirle que esperara cuando el disparo de John resonó en toda la habitación. Todos voltearon y vieron a Darby Sabini caer de su silla junto al latigazo de sangre que se esparció por el suelo, confundiéndose con la que ya se encontraba ahí.

— ¡Tú! ¡tú! ¡Maldito gitano hijo de perra! — exclamó el italiano mientras se cogía la cabeza. Con los ojos inyectados de furia se alzó hacia Thomas, todo lo que su cuerpo le permitió.

— La próxima bala irá directo a tu cabeza — sentenció Thomas sin siquiera mirarlo.

El tono tranquilo y calmo de Shelby solía asustar mucho más que la ira de Arthur. Y él que siquiera le mirara le decía a Sabini que no tendría problema alguno en efectivamente volarle la tapa de los sesos. No podía contar con las familias pues estas se inclinarían por el más fuerte. Y ahora, con la ayuda de los judíos, Thomas Shelby lo era. Debía aceptar la derrota. Al menos, esta vez. Aun así, John debió martillar de nuevo su arma para que Sabini alzara su mano.

— ¡Espera, espera! ¡Está bien! — escupió. Solo entonces Thomas fijó la vista en él.

— ¿Está bien qué?

— ¡Toda la maldita cosa! ¡Todo! ¡¿Entiendes?! — Sabini se limpió con la manga ya sucia, la sangre que salía de su cabeza. Aunque esta no se detuvo con ello.

Si hubo algún gesto de victoria, Thomas no lo evidencio a diferencia de sus hermanos que sonrieron satisfechos e intercambiaron una mirada cómplice.

— Bien — dijo poniéndose de pie — desármenlos chicos y déjenlos ir — Sabini lo vio abandonar el cuarto fumándose un cigarrillo, como si nada hubiera ocurrido, como si él no le hubiera partido la cara.

Justo antes de salir se volteó y lo miró como un rey a un señor caído en desgracia y se despidió.

Las puertas se cerraron tras él y se sintió desfallecer, le temblaban las piernas y el mentón. Sabini podría ser un viejo, pero había acertado en cada puto golpe que le diera. Sentía los molares internos sueltos seguro de que había sido cuando el viejo cayera sobre él pateándole directamente en la cabeza.

Johnny Dogs se acercó y lo sostuvo con gesto casual, con toda la intención de no evidenciar la debilidad que se apoderaba de él. Era el extraño caso de Thomas Shelby, el chiquillo más escuálido y pequeño que hubiera conocido, él era un adolescente cuando naciera y al igual que muchos niños de su época había enfermado de neumonía, recordaba haberlo visto pasar inviernos completos en cama por su débil organismo, hasta que creció y fue a la guerra, fue eso y nada más lo que endureció a Tommy, lo que lo mató en vida.

Thomas cerró los ojos un momento, lo suficiente como para recobrar el control de su cuerpo y poder caminar solo, resultó gratificante notar que nadie le había prestado atención. Si dirigió hacia Johnny, quién atento escuchó y dio su orden.

— Dile a John que se encargue de limpiar todo esto — Tommy avanzó, ya mucho más seguro en medio de sus hombres que recogían mesas, sillas, armas y a hombres caídos. Ya John le llevaría una lista de sobrevivientes y muertos por lo que se preocuparía después. Le pareció que sus pasos sonaban firmes sobre la duela del lugar, incluso con mayor fuerza que los lamentos de los hombres heridos y los gritos de sus chicos, que les ordenaban levantarse. Dio una profunda calada a su puro y cuando le abrieron la puerta principal sintió todo el alivio caer sobre él con una fuerza liberadora comparable a la onda expansiva de la bala de un cañón; el viento era helado y los restos que había dejado la lluvia le refrescaron los miembros. A su cabeza vino el recuerdo del túnel y de cómo es que se habría comido el aire que le inundó los pulmones y el cerebro al escapar del derrumbe. Ahí, en donde él, Danny y Freddie, avanzaron en medio del barro y los cuerpos que se ahogaron ahí.

Se sintió, por unos segundos, vivo de nuevo.

Jeremiah, asintió escuetamente cuando se dirigió hacia el auto de Thomas y le abrió la puerta trasera. Tommy no sintió nada, solo escuchó, como las muchas veces que antes ya le había pasado lo mismo; pasos rápidos, a alguien que cruzó un charco de agua con velocidad y algo que lo empujó desde atrás. Su cerebro le dijo que reclamara, que dijera a sus hombres que no lo trataran así, sobre todo después de la pelea con Sabini, pero al mismo tiempo le advirtió que no mostrara debilidad, que no eran _sus hombres_ los que en ese segundo le rodeaban, quiso voltear, era un reflejo, quería saber que era lo que ocurría, fue cuando un par de manos lo cogieron de la cabeza para lanzarlo como un saco dentro del automóvil. Sintió golpes y un par de patadas que en nada se comparaban a las ya recibidas, sintió como las ruedas del auto chillaron sobre el pavimento y lo brusco de su movimiento le indicó que iban a toda velocidad.

Era obvio, los judíos lo habían traicionado. Quizás que pasaba por la cabeza de Alfie en ese momento, la primera idea que se le vino fue que se había hartado y que iría por la enfermera Crawley.

Fue cuando su voz se alzó por sobre todas.

— Basta, basta — dijo Solomons casi paternalmente, con suavidad lo cogió de los hombros y lo ayudó a levantarse — Tommy, aquí — dijo cuándo, finalmente pudo incorporarse y ver a su alrededor — es un aliado, un amigo, no un puto saco de entrenamiento ¿entendido? — Jeremiah no le sacó la vista de encima y su mirada era tan asesina como la de Sabini en la casa de apuestas.

Internamente Thomas se dijo que lo mataría.

—¡¿Entendido?! — exclamó Solomons, tanto Jeremiah como el otro sujeto, a quién Thomas no reconoció asintieron. Alfie alzó su bastón y golpeó el cristal que daba al conductor, este se detuvo — Ahora, jódanse — finalizó sin siquiera mirarlos, ambos bajaron del automóvil. Y Thomas se percató de que los dos chicos volvieron sobre sus pasos y ninguno subió de nuevo.

Fue cuando se sintió en confianza para hablar.

— ¡¿Qué carajos fue eso Alfie?! — el auto se echó a andar y Tommy vio como Solomons rebuscaba entre sus ropas.

Quiso hacer lo mismo y buscar su arma, para luego recordar que la había dejado…

" _¿Dónde?¡La navaja!"_

En cambio, Alfie solo le extendió la mano empuñada y de inmediato supo a qué se refería. Fijó la vista en su acompañante. El judío no lucía para nada contento o tranquilo. Las luces que, a destellos, iluminaban el interior del automóvil al pasar le daban, en ocasiones, reflejos que hacían parecer sus ojos mucho más oscuros de lo que eran.

Algo le dijo a Thomas que se relajara y conjuntamente con ello estiró el cuello y se acomodó en el asiento frente a Alfie. Fue cuando notó que no estaba en su auto, ni en ninguno que él tuviera.

— He venido a terminar negocios contigo Tommy boy — Thomas solo asintió con gesto cansado, de seguro para Alfie eran evidentes las heridas de su rostro, quizás le serviría de mensaje, o eso esperaba.

— Bien, este ha sido un día para ello… — Alfie solo suspiró a lo que Thomas respondió extendiendo su brazo para recibir lo que el puño de Alfie guardaba.

— Hace un par de horas me había prometido que te los metería por el culo compa — Thomas no se mostró sorprendido, revisó el saquito de tela en el cual los guardaba, ahí estaban ambos.

— Bueno, compa — dijo buscando entre sus ropas algún cigarrillo que encender — aquí me tienes, no iré a ningún lado — Alfie río incrédulo mientras desviaba la vista hacia el exterior.

— Sabini te dejó casi inválido — contestó — ¿Crees que no sé lo duro que puede llegar a ser ese puto italiano? — Thomas se rindió de encontrar algún cigarrillo, y extendió las cejas como si no le importara en lo absoluto la historia de Sabini y Solomons.

— ¿Así que...? — preguntó, mientras Alfie lo miraba con atención, de pies a cabeza.

— Cierto — agregó Solomons — mis condiciones — Thomas volvió la vista hacia él — obviamente la mitad de lo que has conseguido y mis mil libras más un interés del… — divago mirando hacia la techumbre del automóvil, como si realmente lo estuviera meditando — …setenta y cinco por ciento — el líder de los Peaky Blinders asintió lentamente calibrando al judío.

Claramente, a diferencia suya, nadie le había partido la cara y había obtenido toda la información sobre dónde encontrarlo, probablemente de sus hombres.

" _Era obvio, joder, obvio"_

— ¿Por qué debería darte la mitad? — Alfie abrió los ojos, mostrándose sorprendido, quizás exageradamente.

Thomas ya sabía la respuesta, si no le daba la mitad Alfie amenazaría con matarlo, o tal vez, lo haría. Siquiera sabía porque lo provocaba, como socios sería más fácil solo llegar y ceder. Pero era precisamente la forma en la cual lo habían secuestrado lo que le hacía dudar de todas las intenciones de Alfie Solomons, quizás le preguntaba solo por mera curiosidad, para tener una vaga idea -si es que Alfie le hablaba con la verdad- sobre a que se enfrentaba.

— Porque somos socios, porqué nada me cuesta matarte ahora compa — en ese momento fue Alfie quién se sacó un puro del bolsillo y se lo extendió. Thomas se encogió de hombros y lo aceptó, miró a través de las ventanas mientras Solomons le acercaba fuego para encenderlo, dio una calada que le supo a gloria y habló.

— En honor a nuestra sociedad, te devolveré tus mil libras y a tus hombres, más un interés del… — hizo el mismo gesto de Alfie y divago un par de segundos — 35 por ciento.

— ¡Jodete, no! — Alfie clavó su bastón en medio del piso y se acercó todo lo que su espacio le permitió a Thomas — esta vez Tommy boy, será el 75 — y su tono era diferente, como si realmente nunca lo hubiera escuchado.

Fue cuando entendió que Alfie, no estaba ahí por el dinero. Estaba ahí por él, iba por él y era muy posible que, de no ceder, realmente lo mataría.

Era cuando recordaba que había muerto en el Somme, sepultado bajo toneladas de tierra y barro, con Freddie y Danny.

— ¡Vete al diablo, Alfie! — contestó — Puedo darte hasta el 40, mil cuatrocientas libras y será menos de lo que gaste en tus hombres.

Alfie se le quedó mirando inexpresivo, en completo silencio. Analizándolo a tal punto que logró, como pocas personas, hacerle sentir incómodo.

— El 55 por ciento y me llevaras con ella.

En esa ocasión fue Thomas quién se le quedó mirando en absoluto silencio. Así que al final se reducía a la enfermera Crawley, a una mujer.

¿Quién era él para decirle nada a Solomons? ¿Podría culparlo por eso? Fuera lo que fuera que ataba a Alfie a esa chica no era de su incumbencia. ¿Cierto?

Pero además podía verlo, Solomons se odiaba por ceder. Estaba en su rostro apretado y tieso, en la forma en la cual cogía su bastón y como es que sus nudillos, aún en la oscuridad matinal palidecían dentro del automóvil. Thomas vio entonces todo el cuadro. Y si antes había considerado que no le interesaba, eso era un escenario que había cambiado dramáticamente.

— Grace — dijo, esta vez mirando al exterior, viendo cómo es que el cielo clareaba mostrando en donde las nubes se separaban — llegó a mi como espía de Chester Campbell, el agente al que Polly dio muerte en Epsom. En cuanto la vi supe que nada bueno pasaría entre nosotros — dio una calada a su puro — quise alejarla y se la ofrecí a Billy Kimber como una prostituta, mi cabeza me decía que ella no importaba más que los negocios pero… — expulso el humo — cuando pasó por mi cabeza la imagen de ella siendo desnudada por ese animal, algo mayor se apoderó de mí y mande mis ideas a la mierda — el gesto de Solomons había cambiado a uno de completa extrañeza.

— ¿Por qué mierdas estoy escuchando esto Tommy? Es cuando das esos putos rodeos que me dan ganas de volarte la cabeza.

Thomas solo fijó la vista en Alfie y preguntó.

— ¿Cómo conociste a la enfermera Crawley? — Alfie alzó el rostro. Ahora entendía la estrategia de Thomas, de haber estado más frío podría haberlo visto del principio. En vez de eso había bloqueado su cabeza a cualquier cosa que no fueran las metas que se había puesto para ese encuentro.

Solo que no había cumplido con ninguna.

A él no le agradaba hablar de cosas íntimas o familiares, a menos que el rencor lo sobrepasara. Pero cuando Thomas le preguntara sintió, por primera vez en años, la sensación de hablar en absoluta confianza. Shelby había expuesto su propia debilidad, quizás en un intercambio lleno de morbo, pero ¿Importaba eso, a esas alturas? Thomas había ganado, él tendría a sus hombres de vuelta y si la veía…

 _Si la veía…_

Realmente no sabía que ocurriría. Pero era un paso, uno que fuera a la tranquilidad mental.

Dejó escapar el aire, aunque habría querido suspirar. Pero no se podía permitir mostrarse cansado frente a Thomas, quién a todas luces había sobrevivido a una última batalla contra Darby Sabini.

Por lo tanto, solo se rascó el mentón casualmente y miro al exterior.

— Me sacó de un agujero en Francia, me arrastró por más de medio kilómetro hasta la trinchera más cercana — Thomas abrió los ojos sorprendido, la enfermera Crawley tenía una estatura y complexión que él tacharía de promedio ¿podría con él como paciente? Desde luego ¿con Alfie? Lo dudaba. Lo que era claro, es que no podía dejar de sorprenderle.

— ¿Y los aretes? — preguntó Thomas, consiguiendo esta vez una mezcla de reacciones en el rostro de su interlocutor.

Aquél silencio duró mucho más que cualquiera que hubieran compartido. El sol comenzó a asomarse sobre los campos verdes y amarillos, el reflejo de los rayos de sol sobre las partículas de agua que se alzaban sobre el suelo; despertaron cientos de miles de mini-arcoíris, los cuales el automóvil que los llevaba cortaba con su velocidad.

— Se los dio — contestó cuando Thomas ya creyó la conversación acabada — a uno de los Cortesi con tal de que no me matara — Thomas los conocía, no tenía negocios con ellos, pero sabía que manejaban el juego, cocaína, opio y varios burdeles al sur de Londres, donde no alcanzaba la influencia de Alfie, Sabini o la propia.

— No sabía que serviste junto a Cortesi en la guerra.

— No compartí con él, simplemente quisimos matarnos — Thomas frunció el cejo recordando cierta historia sobre las trincheras, un italiano y Alfie.

Quiso preguntar, pero se controló. De pronto se había sentido cansado y le pareció que todo era un sinsentido.

— ¿Vamos a Birmingham? — preguntó finalmente, Alfie asintió sin mirarlo. Thomas dio otra calada a su puro y se recostó a todo lo largo que daba el asiento.

* * *

 _Sybil estaba recostada en un camilla dandole la espalda. Miró su silueta una vez más antes de volver a centrarse en el tejado. Una pequeña lámpara de keroseno era la frontera entre ambos, y tal cual la noche anterior se había quedado dormida en medio de sollozos y llantos apagados. Él mantenía su vista fija en el círculo de luz que se reflejaba en las viejas maderas, la lluvia de los últimos dos días hacía crujir la cabaña del general Davenport, recordándole su hogar de niño, ahí cada vez que sintió miedo su padre lo cogió en brazos para alzarlo sobre la ventana más cercana y enseñarle lo que era el poder de Dios._

 _Dio un respiro dificultoso, algo que llamó la atención de la enfermera que atendía a Sybil. Esta acarició el pelo de la muchacha con ternura por última vez y se volteó hacia él dirigiéndole una mirada que pretendió ser tranquilizadora._

 _— ¿Necesita algo soldado Solomons? — sentía hambre y sed pero negó._

 _Le habían golpeado tanto que necesito una fuerte dosis de morfina para palear el dolor de su rostro, la que a su vez le mantenía mareado y le hacía vomitar todo lo que se llevara a la boca. Y a esas alturas, seguía sintiéndose muy cansado como para tener que levantarse cada vez que su estómago no aguantara. Eso sería mucho más fácil si estuviera en algún pabellón de soldados, de todas maneras no se quejaba. En la cabaña había calor y la tranquilidad suficiente como para, por fin, no preocuparse más que por el presente. Por otro lado, ella estaba ahí y él podía seguir su recuperación. Fuera del revuelo inicial de su llegada, poco y nada pudieron decirse. No es que él, además, fuera un gran comunicador._

 _Pero esto era lo que sabía: un crimen se había cometido, una situación que, por el azar, los había unido ambos. Lo que les obligaba a mantenerse en la cabaña del general de brigada, quién a su vez oficiaba de Doctor en Jefe de aquél hospital, siendo ambos los únicos testigos. Alfie no confiaba en la policía, en Londres él los conocía de otra manera, tampoco habría creído que se iniciara una investigación sobre lo ocurrido. Como usualmente pasaba, se haría lo posible por devolver a la enfermera Crawley a su hogar, se le quitaría la responsabilidad al ejército y, una vez más, él tendría que iniciar algún tipo de recuperación. Incluso era posible que pasara toda la guerra sin cruzar en ningún momento hacia las trincheras, pensamiento que contrariamente le resultó terriblemente incómodo.  
_

 _Quiso bufar, pero prefirió cerrar el único ojo que podía abrir, buscando el esquivo descanso. En vez de eso tuvo una vuelta en el aire y la sensación de que a su cama las patas le habían crecido hasta el cielo. Con más dolor que nada volvió a abrirlo, sentía el rostro tenso e hinchado, comer, beber o incluso respirar le causaba dolor. Jamás imaginó lo que le habían hecho, ya que no fue hasta que pudo ver su rostro que entendió lo grave de sus heridas, por alguna razón durante todo el trayecto de vuelta al campamento su cuerpo no le había dicho lo mal que Cortesi le había dejado, pero en cuanto tuvo una visión del mismo, las puntadas de dolor se dispararon a su cabeza, sintió debilidad y por sobre todo un fuerte mareo. Todo el mundo le había dado vuelta antes de que un enfermero pudiera sostenerlo, de otra forma se habría golpeado en el suelo de nuevo, de la misma forma en que los boxeadores caen cuando los noquean._

 _Fue el general Davenport quién le atendió personalmente cuando llegara casi desfallecido al campamento, y encargó a la jefa de sus enfermeras tratar a la muchacha, así como guardar el máximo sigilo respecto de lo que había ocurrido. Alfie jamás había cruzado palabra con él, pero le resultaba diferente a todos los que conociera antes. Era el tipo de hombre que conseguía el respeto de sus subordinados sin levantar la voz una sola vez._

 _Sin embargo, y en contra de todo pronostico en cuanto el general se presentó frente a ellos entendió que las cosas serían diferentes._

 _Se había cometido un crimen, nada más ni nada menos contra una condesa. Mentiría si dijera que esa información le había sorprendido; la enfermera Crawley era la menor de las hijas de Lord Grantham, señor de Dowton Abbey, en Yorkshire. Lo que explicaba mucho sobre ella, Alfie recordó el fino reloj de pulsera y las joyas que le había dado a Cortesi. Ahora lo entendía. Ella era demasiado joven para ser enfermera de profesión y aún así ostentaba el rango, ahora era claro el por que._

 _Y toda la sorpresa que debió sentir se hundió en su indiferencia. Él solo había querido dormir o ahogarse en morfina, todo con tal de no sentir el ruido que se colaba en su cabeza; esas miles de botas marchando sobre tablones, como el ruido que hacía el tren de Camden Town cuando se acoplaba la locomotora con los vagones con la notable diferencia de que ocurría en todas las milésimas de segundos, en todos los lugares, en todos los espacios, incluso el silencio los traía consigo.  
_

 _Resultaba desesperante._

 _En cuanto al exterior, sabía que se había instalado un toque de queda en el campamento y esa mañana un teniente de la policía Francesa, así como el Comandante del décimo escuadrón había acudido al interrogatorio.  
_

 _Lady Sybil._

 _"Si, ahora es Lady"_

 _Lady Sybil había sido clara y enfática, y a Alfie le sorprendió que alguien que le pareciera tan gentil fuera capaz de silenciar a todos aquellos hombres. Había tenido una forma de conducirse y expresarse que si no fuera por el rostro maltratado y el hecho de que aún llevara sus ropas con lodo, fácilmente se podría haber tratado de la legitima dueña de toda la maldita Inglaterra._

 _"Casi como lo fuera..."_

 _Se había mostrado digna y orgullosa, aún con el cabello desordenado, el ojo enrojecido por la sangre, los moretones de su cara y el labio partido._

 _Habló sin verguenza sobre el ataque, y narró casi con precisión diría él, como es que se había internado en el bosque curiosa por la forma en la cual habían llevado al Soldado Solomons, dijo que de sus atacantes solo conocía a Cortesi, que no los había visto antes en el campamento. Que amenazó a Cortesi con denunciarlo si es que no detenía la golpiza en su contra y que en respuesta este le había abofeteado, que luego había querido cogerla pero que ella contestó a su ataque defendiéndose._ _Cuando le preguntaron por que no se quedó en el campamento, alegó que como enfermera no podía permitir que dañaran a nadie. Luego sacaron a colación el hecho de que ella lo salvara en el bombardeo. Y no lo negó, Alfie diría que incluso se mostró orgullosa de ello. Fue cuando lo acosaron, sospechando que existía algún tipo de relación entre ambos. Y, en vez de guardar silencio, o sentirse atacada por el absurdo, nuevamente Lady Sybil lo desarmó;_

 _"¿Acaso esa sería la única razón por la cual una mujer actúa? ¿Que parte de mi uniforme usted no entiende para saber a que me dedico y salir con semejante teoría?" ellos habían querido contestar, visiblemente contrariados pero Lady Sybil no los dejó "Incluso si ese fuera el caso y yo y el soldado Solomons fuéramos amantes, eso no es impedimiento para actuar de la forma en que lo hice y menos excusa a mis atacantes para actuar así"_

 _El policía Francés, que era el menos impresionado, contratacó:_

 _"¿Está sugiriendo que si existe una relación entre usted y el soldado Solomons?"_

 _Y todo se hablaba frente a él como si no existiera._

 _"Yo no sugiero nada, lo que hablo lo hago directamente y sin rodeos mounsier. ¿Quiere usted saber si él me importa? Por supuesto que lo hace, yo lo salvé"_

 _Luego trataron de interrogarlo a él pero a esas alturas la morfina ya había hecho efecto casi tumbándolo. El sueño se apoderó de él y cuando despertó una de las enfermeras atendía a Lady Sybil en la camilla a su lado.  
_

 _Algo parecido a un murmullo salió de su garganta y la sensación de sequedad le hizo recordar sus primeros días como convalenciente. ¿Cuando iría realmente a pelear? y vio de nuevo a Sybil en el suelo mientras Cortesi trataba de golpearla. Volvió a su cuerpo la sensación que lo embargó cuando lo embistió._

 _Una sirena sonó, y la enfermera se puso de pie dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, la entre abrió un poco y volvió hacia ellos. Algo les dijo pero él no entendió bien que, luego sus pisadas y solo se quedó el sonido de la sirena, Alfie la reconoció, un convoy había llegado y, de seguro, era numeroso._

 _Trató de incorporarse, pero un líquido tibio subió por su garganta quemándole el esófago. Violentamente se giró sobre si, con todo el dolor que aquello significó, y dejó escapar el aroma agrio por la boca, solo era líquido; tibio y amargo. No pudo alejarse lo suficiente de su cama y la ensució así como la ropa que llevaba, sin embargo, el alivio que le siguió fue sencillamente un regalo, se quedaría así hasta que la enfermera volviera._

 _ _— ¿Esta bien soldado Solomons?__ _ _ _— irrumpió en medio de su cabeza con exasperante tranquilidad. Cuando alzo la vista los ojos claros de la enfermera Crawley lo observaban fijos y preocupados. Con la poca luz del lugar, aquél ojo que había quedado oscuro por la sangre y los golpes se veía casi negro si no fuera por el azul brillante de su retina.___

 _ _ _Negó, no por que quisiera su atención o preocupación sino por que le fastidiaba enormemente que aún, a pesar de todo, ella siguiera pendiente de él. Quiso hacerle un gesto con el brazo para indicarle que si, que estaba bien, malditamente bien, que no necesitaba su ayuda, que se alejara pero, le resultó imposible.___

 _ _ _Las sábanas de su litera quedaron arrugadas ahí frente a él cuando ella ya estaba inclinada para ayudarle. Notó que ya no llevaba su chaqueta y que incluso su rostro lucía mucho mejor. No recordaba cuanto tiempo había pasado, solo el dolor. Había estado seguro que todo ocurrió de noche; su llegada, los interrogatorios, sencillamente no podía establecer cuando el sol había salido. Era cuando su cabeza le decía que debía agradecer a Dios por seguir con vida. Que su cabeza no funcionara correctamente era lo de menos.___

 _ _— Déjeme ayudarle__ _ _— pidió ella con suavidad, con aquél tono, ese que le decía que todo terminaría luego.__

 _ _ _Negó, primero con la cabeza lento y torpe, pero lo hizo. Ella, acostumbrada a lidiar con pacientes testarudos, sencillamente no le prestó atención, se volvió a plantar en el suelo firme y segura. Y Alfie pensó que no, que sencillamente no debería, tendría que seguir llorando, tendría que estar desesperada y enojada. En cambio, como pudo lo alzó y gruñó cuando pudo incorporarlo sentado sobre la litera, con su espalda contra la pared.___

 _ _ _Era demasiado. En esa ocasión si pudo empujarla.___

 _ _—¡No! ¡Basta, es suficiente!__ _ _— el gesto la dejó congelada frente a él, podía verlo; estaba extrañada, dolida y si, también ofendida.__

 _ _— Soldado... ¿Se... se siente...__

 _ _—¡Como la mierda!__ _ _— debería estar agradeciéndole, se lo había prometido así mismo, le agradecería por volver a salvar su vida.__

 _ _— Debe comer algo...__ _ _— fue lo único que ella atinó a decir, y de nuevo Alfie volvía a sentir como es que sus defensas bajaban. La escuchó ir hacia el escritorio del general Davenport. La vio coger una bandeja y llenarla con galletas. Estaba descalza y por unos segundos Alfie se la imaginó caminando hacia él, hacía el lecho juntos que la vida le había negado.__

 _ _Y, fue ese, el único gesto que salió de él.__

 _ _— Coma__ _ _— le pidió ella extendiendo la bandeja. Se sentía cansado y harto, y en cuanto la tuvo a su alcance golpeó la bandeja con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, ebrio cogió a la enfermera Crawley, o Lady Sybil de la muñeca y la haló hacia él. Asustada, Lady Sybil no alcanzó a reaccionar en nada, de pronto estaba sobre su regazo, recostada en el pequeño espacio que había quedado en su cama con él inclinado sobre ella; una mano la sujetaba de su muñeca y mientras que su otro brazo la sostenía y retenía en partes iguales, como si fuera el puto príncipe a punto de despertar a la bella durmiente.__

 _ _—__ _ _Deja de hacerlo__ _ _— fue lo único que pudo decirle antes de que sus ojos comenzaran a recorrer todo el rostro de Lady Sybil, quiso inclinarse más para besarla, pero en vez de ello se la quedó mirando__ _ _— Debes parar__ _ _— ella también parecía completamente perdida en él y por unos segundos pensó en que él le gustaba, que lo quería de la misma forma en que él lo hacía con ella. Que no era solo coincidencia y_ que por ello lo había salvado todas las veces en que lo hizo._

 _ _Fue cuando la boca de ella hizo esa mueca, era un puchero y aquello le recordó a Alfie lo joven que era ella.__

 _ _— No puedo__ _ _— contestó y Alfie soltó su muñeca, Lady Sybil dejó escapar una lágrima mientras se llevaba su mano libre a la frente herida y cerraba los ojos en un gesto de dolor que nada tenía de físico__ _ _— Lo lamento__ _ _— dijo cansada, Alfie notó que sus dedos se habían entretenido jugando con su cabello y sin poder, ni querer evitarlo se inclinó más sobre ella, hasta que sus frente se toparon. Estaba frío y Alfie supo que tenía fiebre, quizás sería su excusa para cuando debiera mirarla al día siguiente, entonces la mano de ella le acarició la mejilla y la sintió tensarse.__

 _ _Sin embargo, fue su cuerpo el que tembló cuando notó como es que ella presionaba sus labios contra su rostro, fue un beso tranquilo y sosegado, ella respiró y se alejó, cuando volvió a alzarse para repetir el gesto fue cuando Alfie movió su rostro, los centímetros exactos para recibirla con su boca; era él más toda su voluntad. No había más vueltas que darle, simplemente también la besó. Tanto por que lo había deseado desde el principio como por el miedo de no poder hacerlo nunca, Lady Sybil no se resistió, se incorporó aún más y ya no solo era su mano acariciándole la mejilla, sino todo su cuerpo impidiendo que se separan.__

 _ _Alfie entre abrió los ojos, al mismo tiempo en que la lámpara se apagó, la abrazó y volvió a cerrarlos.__

* * *

 ** _ _N/A:__**

 _ _Este ha sido el más largo que he escrito. Espero lo disfrutaran. Dejen reviews.__

 ** _ _Atte.-__**

 ** _ _Brujhah__**


	7. Chapter 7

**VII**

 **Alfie**

* * *

Birmigham no dejaba de ser gris incluso cuando el Sol caía sobre ella. Sus calles solo se veían limpias cuando la lluvia las bañaba, algo que había ocurrido pocas horas atrás pero que a la luz del nuevo día no evitaba que el olor a basura y mierda comenzara a inundar el ambiente, tan tenue, como un perfume suave. Thomas, que estaba acostumbrado, lo sentía cada vez que salía de su ciudad para ir a Londres, en donde la mierda era reemplazada por acero, pescado y sangre.

Eyre Street era lo más parecido a su propio hogar, ahí no llegaban las humaderas de las carboneras o el alcohol o la mierda de sus habitantes. El edificio que comprara en aquella pequeña calle relucía como la primera de las joyas _legales_ de su pequeño imperio. Y sin saber porque lo miró con una mezcla de aburrimiento y orgullo cuando descendio del automóvil de Alfie.

Había un _Ac, six royal roadster_ fuera del edificio. Un auto de calidad y caro para cualquiera de los habitantes de Birmingham, excepto él, claro está. Le pareció una señal tan evidente como sutil y no pudo evitar preguntarse si es Alfie estaba pensado lo mismo que él.

 _"Solo una condesa encubierta podría arrastrar a semejante automóvil a este lugar"_

Y eso sin considerar al dueño mismo.

Aunque para que Alfie imaginara semejante escenario tendría, por fuerza, que dominar la misma información que él tenía sobre la enfermera Crawley. Quizás lo hacia, y como en muchas cosas, Alfie solo había dicho lo necesario para conseguir su ayuda. Quizás, y esto no lo descartaba en absoluto, el maldito judío sabía mucho más de lo que él nunca imaginara. Después de todo, ella le había _salvado_ la vida en plena guerra. Y era muy posible, que aquella repentina separación impulsada por la familia Crawley, -que encarceló a todo aquél que trató de acercársele- se viera impulsada ante la posibilidad de que Alfie, así como aquél muchacho Tom, antes que él, fuera su amante.

Ante esa idea, era imposible que ella le fuera indiferente.

 _"Por supuesto que no lo es, casi me mata dos veces por los putos aretes"_

La imaginó como la chiquilla que debió haber sido, lo que se había esperado de ella como condesa y lo cómoda que podría estar en aquél preciso momento, en un lugar limpio y lleno de lujos, con sirvientes que atendieran cada necesidad, muy diferente de la propia Birmingham y la vida que había escogido, en donde de seguro se estaba levantando para dar inicio a una pesada jornada de trabajo.

 _"Que estúpida"_

Quiso divisar alguna reacción en los gestos de Solomons, pero el judío, simplemente, se mostró impasible.

Thomas no se había preocupado mucho lo que se hiciera con el edificio de Eyre Street mientras le reportara ganancias. Michael, sin embargo, junto a Ada habían tenido una mejor visión sobre el futuro de dicho lugar así como de la compañía. Eyre Street estaba ubicada de manera perpendicular a College St., la cual ya era una zona de casas residenciales coloridas y tranquilas. Un edificio de cuatro pisos le daba un aire de modernidad que le hacia falta al lugar, Ada le había insistido en que no lo conviertiera en un lugar de hacinamiento, como el resto de sus propiedadees. Ya que estos, generalmente se volvían foco de crimen y prostitución. Finalmente le convenció cuando alegó que el lugar no debía llamar la atención al volver un buen barrio en un antro. Como pocas veces, obedeció.

Mientras, Michael le veía una mayor variedad de funciones; la primera fue convertirlo en el primer bien raíz fiscalmente justificado. Y aunque no daba las ganancias del resto de los edificios, su mera existencia convertía a la compañia en un ente susceptible de ser considerado por los bancos de Londres. Y ahora que estaba frente a esas murallas grises y limpias, así como sus ventanas acortinadas, con flores y plantas, y aceras sin basura, le pareció terriblemente… aburrido.

Adecuado pero aburrido.

Ada ya le había advertido que no esperara mucho de sus habitantes. Todos, en general, deseaban una vida tranquila y hasta donde él sabía, jamás ninguno de sus inquilinos se había retrasado en el pago de su renta. De hecho, muchos de ellos solo habían escuchado de él más como propietario que como jefe del hampa, no le temían y de seguro, si se lo toparan mostrarían el adecuado respeto. Eran las semillas del nuevo Birmingham, uno que más que beneficiar a su comunidad, debía existir para limpiar todos sus ingresos y convertir el nombre de _Shelby Companie Limited_ en símbolo de transparencia y riqueza. Y, al pensar en ello, volvió a sentirse fuera de lugar.

 _"Una cucaracha en el centro de una mesa"_

― Linda cabaña Tommy boy ― fue lo único que salió de la boca de Solomons, antes de adentrarse en el lugar. El casero le reconoció en cuanto le vio, quiso saludarlo, o al menos, decirle algo solo que él no le prestó atención y Alfie, mucho más preocupado de su destino que del viaje le siguió sin perder el tiempo.

No pudo evitar recordar la única vez que había estado ahí, cuando el valor de esos aretes le habían llevado con la enfermera Crawley. Y más que eso lo que ella había provocado en él, que entendiera por que Esme la protegía tanto y por que Arthur había caído como un idiota ante su propuesta, era increíble lo que un poco de gentileza hacía en un mundo tan sórdido como Birmingham, no pudo menos que imaginar al pobre de Alfie, en medio de la guerra como un muchacho idiota, tal cual él lo fuera, expuesto a todo lo que ella era.

Bajo esas ideas, lo ilógico habría sido que él _no se enamorara_ , que no la viera. Habría sido lo más práctico y, al mismo tiempo, lo más estúpido.

Las voces comenzaron a escucharse por sobre sus pasos un piso antes de llegar a su destino, los techos altos y blancos del edificio generaban un eco claro y conciso sobre lo que se hablaba y ambas voces eran terriblemente afectuosas.

 _"¿Sería algún nuevo amante de ella?"_

¿Como reaccionaría su acompañante a eso? Alfie podría dirigir los destinos de todos los que trabajaban para él en Camden Town, pero su poder se limitaba a ese lugar, a sus habitantes. No podría exigir lo mismo en Birmingham y ciertamente no con Lady Sybil, quién por más que quisiera pasar por una simple enfermera, era más, mucho más de lo que a él le gustaría.

 _"Quizás debería expulsarla y ya..."_

No había hecho nada, nada. Y ya Thomas sentía que ella era un problema. Por lo que si a Alfie le daba por matar al dueño del auto que esperaba afuera del edificio... negó. Siquiera quería imaginar semejante escenario. Quizás y era muy factible. Alfie no haría nada. Al fin de cuentas, Solomons sabía del negocio igual o más que él.

 _"Quizás solo le parta la cara..."_

Entonces los pasos se detuvieron, primero los de Solomons y luego los suyos. Alfie se había quedado en medio de la escalera, completamente congelado. Mirando hacia donde esos dos se encontraban, dio un par de pasos más y Thomas notó que la ansiedad en su compañero era más que palpable. Pensó en Grace y en Charlie, de pronto quería estar con ellos, despertar al lado de su familia y olvidar todo lo que ahí ocurría, el cuerpo comenzó a doler recordándole la pelea con Sabini y lo mal que había dormido en el auto de Alfie.

"― No lo creo, Mary podrá atenderlos apropiadamente, además Ana está con ella ―"

"― No quiero que papá la sobrexiga, estará emocionado por su heredero... ―"

La voces se detuvieron cuando Alfie dio los últimos pasos hacia ellos, como una sombra que se extendió por sobre el suelo y las paredes para apagarlo todo, incluso en medio de aquella mañana. Cuando él le alcanzó le pareció haber caído en una fotografía, todos se miraban y nadie decía nada.

La enfermera Crawley había quedado con su mano en el picaporte de su puerta, llevaba un abrigo en su brazo y a todas luces parecía haber llegado recién; tenía el cabello desordenado y la vista cansada, aún así, sus ojos eran más expresivos que nunca y estaban conmocionados por el asombro, había reconocido a Alfie y este se mantenía al borde de las escaleras, con las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo, claramente, sin saber que hacer.

Algo que Thomas creyó, nunca vería.

El sujeto que la acompañaba tenía el mismo gesto de sorpresa, aunque mucho más tranquilo. Fue el único que se dio cuenta de su prescencia y en base a ello alzó su mano con la intención de llamar la atención de ella. Aunque Alfie se adelantó, dio un paso en su dirección y simplemente dijo:

― Hola Sybil, querida ― ella parpadeó como quién despierta de un sueño, cerró la boca y trago.

― Al...fred ― fue todo lo que musito.

La fotografía se rompió cuando, con una brusquedad que casi lo mareó, ella dio firmes y directos pasos hacía su socio judío y solo se detuvo a centímetros de él. Thomas creyó que lo besaría, o al menos lo abrazaria, luego recordó toda la _Eduardiana_ compostura bajo la cual debió ser criada. De todas maneras, el que se detuviera así le pareció un gesto tan incómodo y antinatural que atentó contra toda la calidez que solía emanar de ella.

Alfie se sacó su sombrero y a Thomas le sorprendió ver que venía pulcramente peinado, así como su barba estaba cuidadosamente recortada.

 _"Este hijo de puta se ha dado el tiempo para arreglarse... "_

Mientras que a él le habían partido la cara y debía lucir literalmente, como la mierda.

― Sybil ― llamó el otro sujeto captando la atención de todos. Este se acercó y extendió la mano hacia Alfie ― Soldado Solomons, si no mal recuerdo ― los ojos de Alfie se afilaron y, por su mueca, Thomas entendió que solo quería arrancarle la cabeza.

En vez de ello, sacó su mano con brusquedad de su abrigo y se la extendió.

― Capitán Crawley ― contestó, le devolvió el saludo y, solo en ese momento, Sybil fijó la vista en él.

― ¡Señor Shelby! ― dijo con sorpresa al ver su rostro ― ¡¿Se encuentra bien?! ― y rompió con todo para acercársele.

Como si le despertaran Thomas recordó la pelea con Sabini y aunque no sabía como este le había dejado, imaginó que el repentino calor era indicio de que algo palpitaba en su rostro y solo pudo pensar en contusiones, notorias y oscuras contusiones.

Él solo asintió, no era para tanto o eso creía. Sin embargo antes de darse cuenta, la enfermera Crawley ya había entrado y salido de su pequeño departamento con un paño remojado en agua y le cogía del rostro para que lo inclinara y le permitiera limpiarlo.

― Necesitara puntos en ese pomulo ― dijo, se separó de él y en un cuadro completamente surreal Thomas vio como tanto Alfie como aquél otro sujeto le miraban en completo silencio. Fue este quién primero habló.

― Sybil ¿Quién es este caballero? ― la muchacha volvió a hacer aquél gesto de O, que le viera esa vez que no le ofreciera entrar y le sonrió a su acompañante.

― Cierto Matthew, lo lamento señor Shelby ― volteó hacia el tal Matthew y habló ― es el señor Thomas Shelby, dueño de este edificio así como de varias propiedades en Birmingham. Señor Shelby, dejéme presentarle a mi cuñado; Matthew Crawley ― mentalmente Thomas se recordó que ese sujeto frente a él, tan normal y sosegado era el actual heredero de un lugar llamado _Dowton Abbey._

Lo cierto era que no lucía como uno de ellos, en lo absoluto.

― Por favor ― dijo de pronto ella visiblemente nerviosa ― es muy tonto estar acá los cuatro, por favor entren ― y abriendo la puerta de su departamento los invito.

― Sybil, ¿realmente crees que...

― ¿Que Matthew? ― cortó ella mirándole directa y completamente encantadora. Matthew hizo un breve gesto con la mano, el cual no completó antes de rendirse y entrar al apartamento en donde le siguieron Thomas y Alfie. Este último en completo silencio.

Era claro que su cuñado no la dejaría a solas con ellos y Thomas realmente se sintió amenazado cuando intercambio una breve mirada con Alfie, su socio no le quería ahí pero tampoco parecía muy dispuesto a cambiar la forma en la cual se habían dado las cosas.

― Sostenga esto contra su mejilla ― le ordenó ella suavemente mientras le extendía otro pañuelo blanco que envolvía lo que parecía ser hojas de un rojo muy oscuro. Ya solo con sentir algo húmedo contra su rostro se sentía aliviado por lo que por unos minutos decidió olvidarse de todo lo que ocurría a su alrrededor.

― ¿Alguno de ustedes ha comido algo? ― preguntó ella mientras los miraba, Thomas había cerrado los ojos razón por la cual se le escapó la significativa mirada que ella intercambio con Alfie, quién en silencio asintió ― Matthew ― continuó girando hacia este ― ¿Quienes desayunar? ― este negó ― ¿Te quedaras? ― preguntó. A lo que este la observó a ella y a sus acompañantes.

― ¿Que harás tú? ― preguntó por respuesta.

― Me cambiaré e iré a trabajar.

― ¿No deberías desayunar?

― Lo haré en el Hospital.

― Te acompañaré entonces ― Sybil asintió y abandonó la habitación para adentarse, en lo que parecía ser su propio cuarto.

Thomas abrió los ojos cuando la puerta sonó y miró a sus acompañantes.

― ¿Has seguido a Sybil acá cierto? ― fue lo primero que preguntó Matthew, visiblemente molesto. Alfie siquiera se molestó en hablar y solo asintió. ― ¿Por que?

― No creo que sea de su incumbencia. Capitán. Crawley. ― contestó Alfie con deliberada lentitud.

― Por supuesto que lo es, Sybil es la hermana de mi esposa y para cualquier caso tambien la mía ― Alfie negó.

― ¿Y eso significa acaso que es de su propiedad?

― Claro que no, pero si soy la cabeza de su familia y debo velar por ella ― Alfie miró el lugar en el que se encontraban.

― Por lo que veo ella lo hace muy bien sola.

― Eso no importa ― cortó el sujeto Crawley con cortesía ― no creo que sea adecuado que Sybil reciba sus visitas. Especialmente después de como terminaron las cosas ― Alfie solo asentía sin siquiera mirar a su interlocutor y Thomas no pudo evitar preguntarse si es que solo fingía ignorarlo.

― Querrá decir después de que me enviaron a prisión... ― contrarrestó Alfie, de nuevo, sin siquiera prestarle atención. Parecía completamente preocupado por el lugar, estaba mirando los detalles de los guardapolvos y de la nada se colocó de pie a observar un cuadro que retrataba un día de campo.

― Oh, disculpa ¿Acaso te pareció eso injusto? ― preguntó el cuñado de Sybil en un tono que Thomas calificó de hostil y sarcástico. Solo entonces Alfie fijó la vista en Matthew Crawley, en completo silencio. De pronto Thomas recordó que no tenía cigarrillos y que Alfie le había dado el último puro que fumara esa mañana, quizás un vaso de wiskhy estaría bien.

La atención de todos se centró en la puerta tras la cual Sybil había desparecido cuando esta volvió a la habitación ya mucho más repuesta, lo observo a él y a Matthew con gesto interrogante para después dar una, Thomas diría, lenta mirada sobre Alfie, quién de inmediato los olvidó a todos para centrarse en ella. Al final la enfermera Crawley se acomodó un sencillo sombrero negro a su cabeza. Lo que cortó la tensión para volver el momento de lo más incómodo.

― ¿Alfred ― dijo de pronto, su tono de voz era tranquilo pero sus dedos torpes al tratar de calzar un par de guantes rojos muy oscuros ― serías tan amable de acompañarme?― Alfie le miró lleno de desconfianza pero más que responder, sencillamente se colocó de pie y se encaminó a la puerta.

― Sybil ― llamó Matthew ― creí que yo te acompañaría ― Sybil se acercó a su cuñado y le sonrió.

― Lo sé Matthew, disculpame. Pero creo que es hora de que vuelvas con Mary, y tu hijo.

― Lo lamento Sybil, pero no te dejaré ― contestó sin quitar la vista de Alfie. Thomas se preguntó en que momento este dejaría toda esa fingida tranquilidad de lado para romperle la cara a ese sujeto.

 _"No, Alfie sabe de esto mucho más que tú"_

― No tienes que dejarme hacer nada, ya lo he decidido ― fue cuando volteó hacia él ― Señor Shelby quizás deberíamos... ― dijo volteando hacia Alfie.

― Él puede irse solo, cariño ― contestó este ― le dejaré mi auto para ello.

― ¿Como vas a volver a Camdem Town después? ― fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar. Lo cierto es que no tenía intenciones de estar a la sombra de Solomons, quería vovler a su casa, con su esposa e hijo. Matthew suspiró frustrado, negó y dijo.

― Digame donde debo dejarlo señor Shelby, y yo lo llevaré ― Thomas le miró fijamente, no parecía en lo absoluto sorprendido por su aspecto, auque si algo curioso pero era demasiado educado para preguntarle nada, razón por la cual Thomas solo asintió. Ya estaba harto de toda esa mierda.

* * *

Se veía mucho mejor de lo que esperara cuando, hace un par de semanas, la vio cruzar la calle frente a él ignorándolo por completo. En ese momento le había parecido apagada, cansada, luego cuando cruzara corriendo junto a -ahora lo sabía- Matthew, creía que su estado de aparente alegría y excitación se debía a la cercanía de su _prometido,_ y que estaban enamorados como suelen estarlos los jóvenes e idealistas. Él sabía de sobra que ella era así. Recordó sus intenciones; se había bajado de su automóvil con la intención de matarlos, o al menos, a él.

Fue la memoria de su padre quién lo evitó. Y no pudo menos que, en base a lo ocurrido después, sentir alivio. Tantas semanas pensando en ella, sin dormir para que todo, al final, se resolviera con aquella tranquilidad. Con ella caminando a su lado mientras él la acompañaba a su lugar de trabajo. Sybil pareció entenderlo, ya que a todas luces rechazar la compañía de Matthew, era una excelente señal.

Sin embargo, nada salia de su boca, ninguna de las ideas o pensamientos pre-concebidos por semanas. Caminaban con una tranquilidad, a su gusto, molesta; como si fuera un puto domingo cualquiera en Londres, como lo hiciera en el campamento mientras él no la perdía de vista. La guerra había terminado y se suponía que las cosas habían mejorado.

 _"Todo sigue igual"_

En tanto Birmingham comenzaba a despertar, tanto hombres, como mujeres y niños salieron a las calles en tranquila ocupación, cada uno pendiente de las actividades que le deparaba ese día. Una mujer anciana saludó a Sybil y esta le contestó con gentileza. La gente le mostraba aprecio y respeto genuino, como si fuera una más de ellos.

 _"Quizás no sería tan querida si supieran su verdad, si la conocieran como yo"._

Alfie le miró las manos y no llevaba joya alguna, y aunque trató no pudo recordar si se veían así la última vez que las viera.

― Dime, Sybil querida ¿Como llegaron los aretes a manos de Thomas Shelby? ― preguntó de pronto con un tono más brusco de lo que había imaginado.

Sybil giró el rostro hacia él, completamente, y Alfie sintió que ella lo miraba de otra forma, la vio ocultar el gesto de una media sonrisa y bajar la mirada.

 _"¿Está... feliz?"_

Y de pronto se sintió, quizás, demasiado ligero, expuesto.

― Se los dí a su hermano ― contestó con tranquilidad para fijar la vista hacia adelante.

― ¿Cual? ― el tono brusco seguía en él, aunque no se sentía de esa manera. La molestia, el hartazgo, incluso el enojo se habían desvanecido, y por más que trataba de buscarlas en su cerebro este parecía impedido de que sus recuerdos, aquellos que le hacían recordar a los Crawley con ira, pudieran sobreponerse a lo que ocurría en aquél momento.

Por supuesto, no era algo que evidenciaría con ella.

― Arthur... ― contestó ella sin mirarle.

 _"Oh, Arthur"_

Se imaginó al más explosivo de los hermanos Shelby (y más cándido) lidiando con Sybil. Cayendo ante sus inmensos ojos azules y la curva de sus labios. Quiso preguntarle como es que todo aquello había ocurrido. Pero él, que se conocía como un hombre celoso, prefirió guardar silencio, así como acallar las ideas de su cabeza. Ya no era aquél muchacho estúpido que se dejara llevar, como lo había sido en la guerra.

Se creía más inteligente, debía actuar como tal, debía recordar a su padre y sabía que nada bueno saldría de imaginar a Arthur Shelby embelesado con _Lady Sybil_.

 _"Lady Sybil..."_

Nuevamente volvió a caer en el silencio mientras lo pasos de ambos resonaban sobre el pavimento, una pareja salió de una casa cercana y alzaron al pequeño que llevaban con ellos de las manos mientras este reía y encogía las piernas. Miró a Sybil y notó como es que jugaba con la punta de sus guantes: tirando de ellas para luego entrelazar los dedos y ajustarlas a su mano; lo hacía de manera automática y nerviosa.

Quiso tranquilizarla pero no. Él debía estar enojado; con ella, con Thomas con el capitán Crawley, con todos los señores de Grantham; la puta familia que lo había encerrado injustamente. Todos ellos; quienes lo habían golpeado en su vida. Trago en silencio y miró a su alrededor, nadie les prestaba atención.

― ¿Co... como h-has estado? ― preguntó ella finalmente con voz temblorosa, la escuchó carraspear después de ello y eso le hizo fruncir el ceño, la mueca de su boca se volvió de disgusto.

― Bien, cariño ― contestó seco y sarcástico ― por mucho que le pese a los tuyos ― la miró buscando alguna reacción pero solo se topo con un leve asentimiento. Quizás debería preguntar también como había estado ella. Solo que no sabía si es que no le interesaba, o si es que no debía preguntar.

Como siempre, solo guardó silencio.

― ¿Estas enojado conmigo por eso? ― la pregunta lanzada, completamente, al vacío tuvo la capacidad inmediata de entorpecer sus pensamientos, los que a su vez habían tomado una dirección completamente impensada: por unos segundos, por unos brevísimos segundos, la cabeza de Alfie se había centrado en el día, en esa acera y en caminar al lado de ella. Nada más.

¿Estaba enojado con ella? Si, pero no por lo que le ocurrió, sino por no verlo ni notarlo antes, por pasar de largo de él cuando la espiaba a la salida del correo, por no sentir su presencia la noche anterior, cuando feliz de la vida rogara a la señora del correo para dejarla hacer... lo que quisiera, por obligarlo a sentir esas urgencias asesinas con todo aquél que se le acercara.

No la odiaba, no podría. Solo odiaba a su familia, a los que eran como ella.

 _"Es un puto desastre..."_

Él lo era.

― Perdí dos años de mi vida, querida ― fue lo único que contestó, más triste que molesto ― mis padre murieron mientras estuve en prisión ¿crees tú que eso no me enojaría? ― contrario a como quería sonar, sus palabras le parecieron casi calmadas. Cuando reaccionó Sybil le miraba con atención, aunque sin aquél gesto que le decía que todo saldría bien.

 _"Es cierto, la quebraron en la guerra..."_

― Una disculpa no es suficiente ― dijo ella bajando la vista, completamente culpable ― y no tengo forma alguna en la cual compensarte ― Alfie creía que si, sabía que si.

No era estúpido y menos santo, desde que la viera la había deseado de la misma forma en que deseara a otras mujeres en su juventud, solo que con el pasar de los años, supo diferenciar entre aquellas que solo le complacerían, y las pocas con las cuales deseó formar una vida; su esposa y la lejana e imposible _Lady Sybil._

Podría jugar esa carta, si es que ella lo aceptaba y regodearse en poseerla. Ya no era un chiquillo idiota, tampoco un romántico, además entre antes fuera capaz de quitarse las _ganas,_ más rápido podría seguir con el curso normal de su vida.

 _"Si ella pudo... yo también"_

― Sybil, cariño ― y nunca la palabra salió más provista de veneno de su boca ― jamás podría creer las intenciones de aquellos como tú ― la vio recibir el golpe con entereza, aunque claro, sus cejas de fruncieron milésimas de segundos antes de verla tragar y era verdad, la vida le había enseñado a Alfie que confiar era un riesgo demasiado alto para apostar su vida en ello ― Sin embargo ― y se detuvo, la cogió del brazo con firmeza, obligandola a seguirlo ― eres una cosita linda que siempre me gustó y, cariño, estoy demasiado viejo y enfermo para preocuparme de lo que tu familia pueda o quiera pensar, ya me jodieron suficiente, es tiempo de que yo tenga mi retribución ― alzó la mano, mientras los ojos azules de Sybil no perdían vista alguna de lo que le decía y en gran medida, sabía que sus palabras eran entendidas por ella.

 _"Querida, te cogeré de todas las formas posible..."_

Con un dedo libre cogió un esquivo rizo que se escondía bajo aquél sombrero tan sencillo y feo, y lo soltó:

― Querida, te cogeré de todas las formas posible ― le dijo sin mirarla, sino que atento al cabello que le había soltado, observando los detalles de aquél castaño oscuro, sin querer notar que había dictado una sentencia sin el menor interés en su víctima. Solo después de varios segundos centró, completamente decidido, la mirada en sus claros ojos ― ¿Has entendido? ― Sybil no le quitó la vista, casi desafiándolo, hasta que debió bajar el rostro ¿era vergüenza? ¿enojo? ¿pena? solo parecía que algo muy, muy pesado le bajaba por la garganta y se anidaba en su pecho, quizás era impotencia, la verdad es que no le interesaba. Él conocía esa sensación.

Entonces quiso alejarse, pero él la retuvo presionando su brazo.

―De... debo ir al hospital ― dijo finalmente, él asintió y miró a su alrededor, nadie les prestaba atención.

― Vendré a ti esta noche ― sentenció, y antes de que Sybil pudiera contestar, se giró alejándose de ella.

* * *

Se sentía triste, confusa y cansada, muy cansada. Durante todo ese día, algo le decía que no importaba cuantas horas demás trabajara, aun cuando la enfermera jefa estuviera encantada, tarde o temprano debería de regresar a casa. Y si en algún momento la idea de que Alfie Solomons la esperará ahí, le había entusiasmado o tranquilizado, eso fue años atrás, mucho antes de que se presentara aquella mañana y no tuviera problema alguno en declarar que se _"la cogería de todas las formas posible"_ , ahogó un sollozo ante ello, había estado todo ese día aguantando las ganas de llorar.

Lo curioso es que en ningún momento pensó en huir o pedir ayuda.

 _"¿Será amigo del señor Shelby?"_

¿Sería ese _"tipo"_ de amigo de Thomas Shelby? ya en Francia habían acusado a Alfie de ser un maleante y su padre había sido enfático en creer que el era el causante de todo apoyándose en su historial _"criminal"._

Algo en lo cual ella nunca había querido creer, hasta que él pronunció esas palabras, solo entonces se le hizo obvia la conexión que podría tener con Thomas Shelby; el dueño de Birmingham y sus Peaky Blinders.

Pero ¿Que esperaba? suspiro y dio un profundo respiro.

Había esperado mucho, en sus fantasías más infantiles se había visto encontrándolo y pidiéndole disculpas y él aceptando todo junto con ella. Pero aquella fantasía jamás se había convertido en realidad, sencillamente por que fue demasiado cobarde para buscarlo, para saber si es que había sobrevivido. Y eso, ella lo sabía, se debía a que posiblemente, Solomons, en un escenario completamente diferente al de ese día no quisiera tener nada que ver con ella.

¿Habría sido igual de difícil aceptarlo?

Imaginaba que no, al fin de cuentas no parecía que él le hubiera buscado. Así que si, hasta ese día había podido vivir con la idea de que para él ella ya no existía. Sin embargo el verlo, le había llenado de esperanzas para redimirse, para confortarlo y consolarlo por todo el daño que recibiera de los suyos, el Alfie Solomons que ella recordaba lo habría aceptado.

Pero el que le visitara esa mañana no era él. Era un hombre serio, lleno de ira y rencor, dispuesto a someterla con tal de encontrar satisfacción, como fuera, incluso, a costa suya.

Su natural rebeldía entonces, que debió haber estallado ante la sola insinuación, se vio apagada por la pena y la vergüenza. Habiendo vivido lo que vivió, habiendo sido abusada y golpeada, él no llegaba, como en esa ocasión a ayudarla, sino a que ser un nuevo ejecutor. Razón más que suficiente para desconocer a aquél muchacho de la guerra, y entender que frente a ella se alzaba un jefe criminal.

Un jefe criminal más que cabreado por todo lo que le hicieron pasar. Y ella sabía que a Alfie, su familia lo había acusado sin ninguna prueba.

 _"Si tan solo hubiera estado ahí"_

El gemido que escapó de su boca fue ahogado por su puño enguantado. No le dolía tanto el caminar a ese escenario como la destrucción de lo que eran sus recuerdos. Solo que ahora estaba presente y podía verlo por ella misma. No era como todas aquellas ocasiones en que quisieran difamar a Tom Branson, incluso Mary o Matthew, a quienes amaba pero en quienes no confiaría. Su instinto le había dicho que hizo bien en enamorarse de ese muchacho y le había hablado de la misma forma respecto a Alfie.

 _"Aquello también fue una fantasía"_

Había ido a la guerra a buscarlo, y terminó encontrándose con _el soldado Solomons._ Mucho antes de saber que Tom había muerto la pena y la desesperación la habían volcado a quién _le rescatara_.

Quizás su intención al idealizar al joven Alfie en el recuerdo de lo que fue, venía de la mano con justificar que su corazón traicionará a Tom en medio de la guerra. Que quisiera y deseara a otro hombre, solo por que había estado _ahi, en el preciso momento._

Si, había sido su culpa. Ella creó, en medio del infierno de Francia, una historia imposible solo para que su traición no la llenara de culpa. Eso claro, hasta que supo que Tom había muerto.

Entonces fue Alfie, quién pasó a reemplazarlo como el _héroe_ de su historia.

Negó avergonzada, seguía pensado como la chiquilla estúpida que fue. Y no como la mujer en la cual se había convertido. Tenía menos de 25 años, bombas, literalmente, habían caído sobre ella sin derrotarla, pero una violación... que alguien la tocara solo para dañarla, eso había sido demasiado, eso era lo que realmente le había mostrado la oscuridad del ser humano.

Y durante todo ese tiempo había creído que _el Soldado Solomons_ estaba ajeno a ello. Ahora sabía que no era así, que nunca lo había sido.

Y contra toda idea, en vez de retroceder y negarse a aceptarlo, caminaba hacia él; como una oveja.

¿Sentía miedo?

Si y mucho. Lo había visto antes, en las mujeres maltratadas y golpeadas. Ahora era una de ellas. Tantos años creyéndose especial para saber que no era diferente a nadie, para saber que no era especial para nadie.

 _"Siquiera para él..."_

No había automóvil alguno fuera del edificio, y si eso en algún momento significó la vaga esperanza de que él no acudiría, pronto todo se vio trastocado por su presencia; Alfie, le esperaba apoyado contra la pared, las luces habían bajado su intensidad como era normal a esas horas de la madrugada. Sybil siempre había notado que _el soldado Solomons_ parecía más alto de lo que realmente era, y si bien en algún momento trató de averiguar el porque de ello, ahora le resultaba claro; Alfred era fuerte, tenía hombros gruesos y una ancha espalda, imaginaba que eso lo hacía caminar como si llevara peso sobre ellos, lo que hacía que cada paso pareciera potente como sus palabras. Le fastidio enormemente que, ignorándola completamente, exudara toda esa seguridad. Si en la guerra parecía siempre enojado y molesto, ahí se movía como si fuera él y no Thomas Shelby el dueño del edificio. Tenía el rostro cabizbajo y fumaba un puro con tranquilidad, su gorra cubría la mitad de su rostro y la luz de su puro iluminó sus ojos con una peligrosidad conocida.

― Sybil, querida, tardaste ― dijo con tono casual; ella no contestó, dejó a un lado una bolsas con naranjas que le había entregado la madre de uno de los pequeños que atendiera esa tarde, y con lentitud buscó la llave de su apartamento.

De pronto todo había dejado de importar, la idea de llegar y, pasara lo que pasara, dormir parecía consuelo suficiente para dos días llenos de altibajos.

Pensó en su pequeño sobrino y que a esas horas la noche anterior, estaba atendiendo a Mary quién había tenido la dicha de tener entre sus brazos a un muy esperado bebé. Mientras que ahora, rodeada por las sombras de su propia conciencia estaba a merced de alquien a quién realmente nunca llegó a conocer. todo aquello apestaba a sordidez, estaba, completamente consiente de ello, acudiendo a su propia violación.

Alfie siquiera se había acercado a ella y con su abrigo negro y el rostro oculto bajo su sombrero parecía extender una larga y enorme sombra que, literalmente, ahuyentaba toda la luz; incluso la que relucía desde su puro parecía hecha para dañar y no para confortar.

Decidió entonces que utilizaría un último recurso. Quizás los silencios no habían funcionado por que era la forma errónea de tratar con Alfie el criminal, y solo habían funcionado con Alfred el muchacho de Francia.

― No tienes que hacer esto ― dijo, esta vez mirándolo y esperando alguna reacción. Los ojos de Alfie relucieron con la luz de su puro y asintió.

― Es verdad, cariño, pero el asunto es que quiero hacerlo ― fue cuando se encaminó hacia ella, por unos segundos creyó que la atacaría ahí, en vez de ello le quitó la llave de la mano y abrió la puerta sin ninguna dificultad.

Entró antes que ella y Sybil vio como es que se despojaba de su abrigo, tal cual si fuera su propio hogar. Una camisa blanca y un chaleco corto eran parte de su indumentaria. Sybil volvió a admirar la anchura de sus hombros antes de que él se girara hacia ella y le hablara.

― Ven ― le ordenó, como si fuera obvio que ella debía obedecerle.

Sybil dio un paso hacia atrás y negó, mirándole directo a los ojos. Fue a alcanzar la manilla de la puerta para cerrarla, solo que antes la gruesa mano de Alfie la cogió de la muñeca y antes de que pudiera hacer o decir algo, la puerta ya se había cerrado tras ella, dejando en completo silencio el lugar.

* * *

 **N/A:**

Un re- encuentro completamente agrio, realmente había imaginado otra cosa en mi cabeza, pero me dije "no, Alfie jamás actuaría como un héroe romántico" incluso a pesar del capítulo anterior, es solo que imagino que, todos, antes de la guerra eran muy diferentes.

En fin, a los que me leen pero siquiera dejan un review; gracias por nada, infelices.

Adieu.

 **Brujhah**


	8. Chapter 8

**N/A:**

No tengo intenciones de rendirme con esta historia, menos considerando los eventos de la 4ta temporada, pero es posible que, como en muchas de mis historias la inspiración vaya y vuelva, la muy puta.

Pues bien, miles de agradecimientos para **CorneliaRostova** , quién a diferencia de ustedes, desconsiderados, me ha dejado un review, que al menos me da un feedback sobre esto que hago acá.

Linda, este capítulo enteró es para ti.

* * *

 **1921**

 **VIII**

 **Alfie S. & Sybil C.**

* * *

Fue un revuelo de quejidos, gruñidos y jadeos apretados, como si realmente se la estuviera _cogiendo de todas las formas posible,_ más una que otra bofetada – que le dieron precisas en el rostro, aunque con diferentes matices de fuerza- en el claro forcejeo de ambos; él para someterla, ella para impedirlo. O eso creía, ya que sería bastante más fácil pedir ayuda, sin embargo, en ningún momento se escuchó algo parecido a un grito de parte de la muchacha.

Sybil, imaginó, con toda su maldita educación se negó a hacer una escena; más golpes, muchos débiles y algunos, realmente, fuertes. Alfie conocía esa reacción, tenía en él la misma sensación de triunfo que lo embargara, años atrás, en una trinchera.

Era la defensa de aquél que se sabía completamente a su merced.

Era, además, bastante clara su intención de, más que dominarla; doblegarla y en lo posible quebrarla.

" _Como esa vez, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas"_

Si, Alfie no tenía intención alguna de entregar nada que pudiera acercarse a un poco de compasión. Ella había ido a él _voluntariamente_ ¿Cierto? Como mínimo debió saber lo que ocurriría, él se lo había dicho, casi advertido. Ella conocía el historial que lo unía a su familia, no podía esperar que con solo tratar de _hablar o mostrarle esos ojos_ le hiciera olvidar todas las miserias innecesarias que pasó gracias a los señores de Grantham; los malditos aretes, la cárcel y los años que perdió mientras sus padres morían. No, si los Crawley tenían una deuda con él, haría lo que hacía siempre, extendería su mano al _tesoro_ más cercano que tuviera y lo saquearía hasta sentirse satisfecho, o en su defecto conforme. Y, de momento, la lucha, más que desalentarlo, estaba subiendo _sus ánimos_ a la misma velocidad en que acababa con su paciencia.

Sin embargo, parecía que no bastaba su mera voluntad o la fingida sumisión con la cual Sybil se había presentado ante él, pues ahí lo tenía; forcejando y evitando el ser siquiera tocada. Quiso reír, pero para ello necesitaba estar tranquilo, calmado, de otra forma su cabeza trabajaba demasiado rápido y esta solo le decía que; quizás TODOS los Crawley se creían con el derecho de joderlo, de decidir sobre las acciones que él debería y tendría que tomar.

Pensar en ello solo le fastidio aún más. Llevaba, literalmente, semanas sin dormir porque sabía de ella, peor aún porque sabía que ella estaba a merced del puto gitano. Y, que este aprovechando su propia estupidez e incapacidad para controlar sus emociones, se había llevado parte de sus hombres y mil libras para ganarle territorio a Sabini y, por ende, volverse más poderoso que él. Eso era una patada en sus malditas bolas. La idea central de co - existir para su grupo, el de los italianos y los putos gitanos era la presión, era la estabilidad a base de lo delicadas que podían ser sus alianzas. Teniéndola a ella, Shelby había inclinado todo a su favor, y dentro de las cosas que Alfie Solomons odiaba era que le forzaran a hacer algo en contra de su voluntad.

" _Todos odiamos eso"_

Se dijo, mientras trataba de controlarla; quiso sujetarla con mayor vigor de los brazos, con toda la intención de inmovilizar sus manos, pero entre más trataba de cogerla para obligarla a seguirlo más se oponía ella.

Finalmente, la tomó con fuerza de la muñeca y Sybil se plantó en el suelo como aquella vez en Francia para ayudarle a levantarse, quizás había olvidado que él también era un maldito testarudo, puesto que no iba a dejarse vencer por una _princesita de palacio_ , una que siquiera debió haber aparecido en su vida, y que cuando lo hizo fue solamente para volverlo miserable.

Aludiendo a la poca paciencia que siempre mostrara, se dijo que ya bastaba, era suficiente.

" _Termina con esto de una vez"_

Así que simplemente le dio un tirón que, para su jodida suerte, no la movió, pero si rasgó la manga de su abrigo, de pronto tenía la gruesa tela en su mano y la ira comenzaba a asomarse por su garganta como un enorme roedor.

Sybil levantó su brazo dispuesta a dejar la tela tras de si, y en cuanto pudo giró a toda velocidad, cruzando la pequeña sala hasta casi llegar a la puerta. Junto al sonido de sus tacos veloces, Alfie podía escuchar su propia respiración alterada y superficial.

" _Irá a pedir ayuda, que idiota, si no huyera todo sería más fácil"_

" _Maldito imbécil_ ; e _s lógico que actúe así, por mucho menos casi la matan…"_

Sin embargo, no era más fuerte que él y no la dejaría ser más veloz.

Sybil cogió el picaporte y alcanzó a girarlo para abrir la puerta, antes de que esta se azotara en sus narices, impulsada de vuelta a su lugar por la fuerza que él ejerció sobre esta. Harto la cogió de la cintura y la alzó en el aire para alejarla de la salida. Sybil, nuevamente, se revolvió mientras que su traicionera pierna le ardió con un viejo recuerdo, debió, entonces soltarla pues las fuerzas le fallaron. La muchacha patinó sobre el piso de madera y se giró para enfrentarlo. Cuando lo hizo esgrimía, sacadas quién mierda sabe de dónde, unas gruesas y grandes tijeras, como si fueran una espada.

El cuadro le produjo una carcajada incrédula y cruel. Lo que frunció aún más el ceño de ella.

Frente a él con las mejillas encendidas; plantada en el suelo, con la manga de su abrigo rota, los rizos oscuros cayéndole sobre la amplia frente, los ojos brillantes y su boca, entreabierta. Temblando, y él sabía que no de miedo, mientras su respiración era profunda y apresurada.

" _Va a matarme antes de dejarse hacer nada..."_

Se dijo. Y todas sus intenciones de dañarla y ultrajarla se desvanecieron, a estos le siguieron la molestia y el deseo de venganza insano que le había llevado ahí esa noche.

Y de pronto ya no quiso cogérsela _de todas las formas posibles_ para dominarla o hacerle daño, para vengarse por lo que había pasado y dejarla para siempre. No le interesó _caer en la tentación,_ para luego olvidarla. La violación fuera de una idea, ya desagradable, se convirtió en cenizas cuando supo que si se la cogía sería para siempre, para tener una vida con ella y, en lo posible, llenarse de hijos.

No era la primera vez que su cabeza lo traicionaba así; a él, a su estómago, a su puta verga. No era la primera vez que sus pensamientos, más algo mucho más profundo le decía que estaba actuando como un completo idiota. Mientras que todo aquello que lo había convertido en el líder de los asesinos en Camden Town, era vencido y expulsado de su raciocinio.

Si, Alfie estaba seguro qué si alguien podía alinear lo que su cabeza le ordenaba más lo que su corazón sentía, era ella. Aquella miserable y hermosa muchacha frente a él.

" _Ojalá me hubieras dejado en ese maldito agujero"_

Era cuando podía sentir el peligro, olerlo salir de ella, de su boca, de su cabello, de la abertura entre sus piernas que tanto le negaba. Si, lo admitía, ella era demasiado peligrosa en precisamente, todos los sentidos, que lo volvían a él Alfie Solomons. En la vida que llevaba y el negocio que dirigía.

¿Acaso el puto gitano no había sacado ventaja de ello? ¿Acaso no se había visto en prisión, injustamente, por poner los ojos en ella?

" _Esto es demasiado, un jodido caos"_

Se llevó la mano a su barba y se rascó. Ahora ¿Qué debía hacer? Disculparse le resultaba tan antinatural como romperse los dedos, pero lo mismo sentía sobre continuar con sus planes originales.

Quizás debería rendirse y ya, como lo había hecho esa noche, en que con el cuerpo y la cabeza rota ella le había besado. La sola idea de tener aquello de nuevo, la sola idea de volver hacerlo, lo había impulsado a recorrer toda la guerra, toda Francia e Inglaterra para estar con ella. Con la estúpida idea de que al volver a verlo ella no lo rechazaría.

Ahora estaba ahí, y ella lo esperaba, casi impaciente, con un par de tijeras para clavárselas en el pecho.

― Cariño ¿Qué pretendes hacer con eso? ― preguntó sin saber realmente que hacer, de todas maneras, la tranquilidad del momento le alivió el cuerpo, así como la pierna traicionera.

Sybil no contestó y a Alfie le pareció que ella no le escuchaba, tenía los ojos brillantes pero las lágrimas parecían no caer, y el gesto egoísta de su boca solo volvía más rosados y apetecibles sus labios.

― Solo conseguirás lastimarte linda ― habló suavemente a modo de advertencia, con gesto cansado.

Lo que le faltaba, tener que lidiar con ella histérica.

Sin embargo, eso en vez de fastidiarle le recordó aquella noche en que la fiebre llevó a su esposa a delirar mientras trataban de sacar a su hijo. Anya había llorado, no solo por el dolor sino por los recuerdos de su familia perdida en la vieja Rusia, hablándole de su hogar y cómo es que su padre había destrozado los muros de su cabaña para hacer fuego antes de que ella y sus hermanos se congelaran.

Pensar en ese momento en su esposa le hizo sentirse miserable. Anya había pasado por tanto o más que él, y lo había seducido con su franqueza y fuerza, por la forma en la cual lo encaraba cada vez que hacía algo que a ella le parecía mal. Y se había ido como sus padres, como el hijo que había crecido dentro de ella para al final envenenarla y matarla.

¿Por qué solo su sufrimiento importaba?

― No te dejaré violarme ― desafió ella, sacándolo completamente de su espacio.

" _¿Violarla?"_

De pronto la acusación y sus palabras le parecieron brutales y tremendamente injustas. Él no iba a violarla, eso implicaba dañarla y…

" _Te cogeré de todas las formas posible… "_

Y ella estaba frente a él oponiéndose, se había opuesto en todo momento. Era casi como una revelación repentina. Ella no quería ser _cogida,_ al menos no en ese momento, no por él. ¿Qué la había llevado entonces ahí? ¿Había sido su advertencia?

" _Mierda, todo esto es solo mierda, querías quebrarla y hacerla llorar, que suplicara, querías venganza"_

Y eso, sin enmascararlo con nada, era violarla.

Debió respirar profundamente: paciencia, confusión e ira algo de todo eso se estaba mezclando en su interior. Sin embargo, ella seguía en guardia y Alfie pensó que en cualquier momento saltaría sobre él.

Extendió su mano en un gesto pacifico. El primero en años.

― Cariño, baja eso ― ordenó tratando de parecer suave, aunque su voz resultó más grave de lo que quisiera.

Sybil no le quitó la vista de encima cuando negó y ante el movimiento de su rostro, una de las lágrimas que guardaba en sus ojos descendió, dándole un aspecto duro a su rostro. Quiso sentirse miserable pero su cabeza le dijo que estaba siendo débil, por demasiado tiempo, demasiadas veces.

" _Ve"_

Le ordenaron sus pensamientos y de un rápido movimiento e ignorando el ardor de su pierna se adelantó hacia ella. No lo habría creído jamás, pero Sybil si lo atacó, la muchacha siquiera alzó las tijeras, con un movimiento grácil sencillamente se fue hacia lo más cercano que tenía; su brazo, él intentó retraerlo, pero sintió la mordedura del metal en este y escuchó como es que su camisa de fino algodón (había ido vestido para impresionar) se rasgó. Sintió el calor de la sangre y aquello se le subió a la cabeza.

" _Basta"_

― ¡Basta Sybil! ¡Basta! ― y su voz resonó por las blancas paredes, antes de darse cuenta de que había acortado toda la distancia entre ambos. Sybil quiso alzar nuevamente las tijeras, pero con su brazo herido la cogió de la muñeca y la obligo a soltarlas, sus ojos lo miraron llenos de emoción y aquello fue demasiado para él.

Con toda su fuerza la giró y estampó contra la pared más cercana, aquella con el cuadro de los caballos, el cual se agitó ante el embiste, presionó su cuerpo contra el de ella y sintió como es que sus respiraciones se sincronizaron con fuerza e intensidad, ella debía de estar en puntillas para estar tan cerca de su rostro.

Lo miraba, nuevamente, llena de emociones y en ninguna de ellas se veía temor u odio.

" _Esto es demasiado"_

Y antes de siquiera entenderlo o planearlo nuevamente sus intenciones lo traicionaron, ahogó un profundo suspiro y Sybil no retrocedió cuando él la besó. Sintió el temblor de sus labios y cómo es que todo su cuerpo se relajó, ella dejó escapar un suspiro dentro de su boca como, si al igual que él, estuviera dejando de lado todo el cansancio.

La misma sensación de aquella vez en esa cabaña lo invadió, oleadas de calor y tranquilidad, imposibles de explicar, en medio del caos que había sido la guerra, en medio del caos que era él.

" _Estoy perdido"_

Cuando su cabeza volvió a la tierra, notó que nuevamente le había rodeado la cintura esta vez con cuidado, con la misma calma con la cual ella ordenaba todos sus movimientos, sentía calor ahí en el pecho en donde ella apoyaba una de sus manos, mientras que con la otra le sujetaba el rostro; delicada y suave, sosteniéndolo y, al mismo tiempo, impidiendo su retirada, aunque claro, no era eso algo que él quisiera.

Fue ella quien rompió con el beso, de la forma más dulce posible, pero aquello no alivió su frustración de volver a la realidad. Nada separaba sus rostros, y así como ella respiraba sobre su boca sin mostrar señas de alejarse, él se dio el gusto de con la punta de su nariz, de lentamente recorrer sus mejillas y su frente, absorbiendo todo lo que ella era; había sudor, fruta, sal y café.

― Lo lamento ― dijo ella, y eso le hizo despertar. Le había dicho lo mismo siglos atrás, en medio de un bosque oscuro y frío, le había dicho lo mismo hace pocos segundos en la cabaña en la cual se besaron.

Cuando abrió los ojos, frente a él Sybil parecía apenada y avergonzada. Un lapsus momentáneo le hizo preguntarse en que momento sonarían las alarmas de los convoys que traían a los heridos, y cuando volvería la enfermera con la morfina para sus heridas.

Entonces la punzada sobre su brazo le hizo recordar que tenía un corte. De pronto se sintió aletargado, como si lo invadiera el sueño y el dolor de su brazo le resultó insignificante ante lo cansado que se sentía.

En otras circunstancias su reacción habría sido otra, ya con anterioridad, antes de Anya y después de ella Alfie se había enfrentado a mujeres, principalmente prostitutas que se habían valido de sus encantos para tratar de robarle o derechamente emboscarle; Alfie, quién no se caracterizaba por ejercer violencia hacia las mujeres, sencillamente las había apaleado.

Acá no existía nada de ello, la ira que debió sentir siendo el líder de Camdem Town, se había evaporado, desparecido y olvidado bajo aquél beso. Y como respuesta a ello, solo giró su brazo para entender el por que ella se disculpaba, negó sin mirarla. Él la había empujado a ello.

" _Estoy perdido"_

Sybil lo rodeó con sus brazos y hundió el rostro en su pecho. A pesar de todo se sintió descolocado y tardó un par de segundos en corresponder al abrazo.

Se quedó ahí mirando el cuadro de los caballos en completo silencio mientras sus fosas nasales se llenaban del aroma de Sybil.

* * *

 _A medida que las heridas de su rostro se sanaban y su cuerpo se sentía menos adolorido Alfie fue capaz de volver a ponerle las horas al día, diferenciar la mañana de la tarde y saber que la oscuridad que lo rodeaba no tenía nada que ver con la noche._

 _Al principio el ajetreo normal de su estadía, el cual era ahogado por la morfina y alejado por la semi inconsciencia, comenzó a cada instante volverse más tangible. En esos momentos, su cabeza le recordaba lo que había ocurrido entre ellos y le hacía preguntarse si es todo no había sido producto de su imaginación alterada por las drogas. ¿En que mundo sería posible que algo como eso ocurriera?_

 _Cuando finalmente el embotamiento retrocedió y pudo volver a sentir dolor, hambre y sed, su cuerpo le urgió a despertar y con ello sus ojos se abrieron en lo que le pareció el despertar más doloroso que jamás había tenido._

 _Inmediatamente miró hacía su costado para notar que la camilla en la cual descansara la enfermera Crawley estaba vacía y cuidadosamente tendida._

― _Soldado Solomons_ _― escuchó y en esa ocasión no fue la voz tranquila y sosegada de Sybil o la enfermera que los cuidara a ambos, sino que la misma Ambrosia Collins se había apersonado frente a ambos, ahora con un uniforme diferente al que llevara en el campamento, a vagas luces entendió que la habían subido de rango y no supo porque, pero eso le resultó preocupante._

― _Enfermera Collins ― fue todo lo que contestó, sin realmente saber que más decir. La mujer lo miró con aquél gesto agreste que más de una vez le había detenido en seco cualquier estupidez que se encontrara haciendo._

― _¿Se siente mareado? ― negó adolorido, pero eso no significaba que no extrañara aquella sensación a cambio de la molestia que el dolor le generaba ― he quedado a cargo de ustedes dos ― se apresuró a aclarar la enfermera Collins ― ahora la muchacha está siendo vista por la policía Francesa ― y de pronto todo vino de golpe a su cabeza, quiso sacudirla si no fuera por otra molesta puntada se lo impidió ― creo que lo necesitaran para saber quiénes acompañaban a Gus Cortesi, ninguno de los jefes de brigada han podido identificarlos y temen que se infiltraran ese día ― Alfie trató de hacer memoria, tampoco los recordaba de antes o de que hubieran llegado cuando los Cortesi arribaron._

 _Pero entendía el principal problema; la seguridad del campamento._

 _Fue cuando la puerta de la cabaña resonó, provocando que su atención y la de la enfermera Collins se desviara hacia los recién llegados, el viento se coló con la fuerza propia de la estación invernal y sacudió el biombo de madera que separara aquella "habitación" del resto de la cabaña._

 _Pasos enérgicos y seguros avanzaron hacia él. Y de pronto estaba frente el general Davenport y la enfermera Crawley._

" _Sybil… Lady Sybil Crawley"_

 _Al mirarlo a ella se le encendieron las mejillas, así como sus ojos brillaron. Incluso bajo la oscuridad de sus heridas era posible verlo y aquello le agitó el pecho._

" _No ha sido un sueño"_

― _Has despertado muchacho ― dijo con su tono cordial el general, desviando su atención del rostro de la enfermera Crawley. Nuevamente se sintió estúpido al no tener nada que agregar ― has estado inconsciente por dos días ― le informó ― y tanto el ejército como la policía han destinado personal a investigar lo ocurrido con ustedes dos ― el general miró a la enfermera Collins y con un escueto gesto la despidió._

 _Collins aprovechó aquellos segundos para consultar por la situación de otros pacientes, momento que Alfie aprovecho para volver a fijar su atención en Sybil. De nuevo sus ojos se iluminaron y le pareció una pena aquel labio hinchado y cómo es que la sangre no retrocedía ante el azul de sus iris._

― _¿Cómo se siente? ― preguntó ella en voz baja y la conmoción que le causó el tono y su gesto le obligo a reprimir otra sonrisa._

 _En cambio, solo bajó la vista y asintió. Estaba bien, cansado y algo adolorido, pero bien._

 _Cuando el general Davenport volvió con ellos tomó asiento frente a ambos y habló:_

― _Esto es lo poco que tenemos; nada se sabe de Cortesi o los hombres que los atacaron, deberían haber partido el día en que los atacaron hacia el frente, pero ninguno se presentó con su capitán. Se sospecha que pudieron haber huido hacia el pueblo, pero las pesquisas en el lugar no han dado mayor resultado. La verdad es que tanto para los franceses como para su policía este es un asunto a archivar ― Alfie notó que el general miraba a Sybil más que a él ― sin embargo, nosotros tenemos la presión de su familia Lady Sybil, su primo el capitán Crawley ha sido herido en batalla, hemos podido contactar a su madre, pero el ejército no sabe muy bien que hacer en su situación._

― _¿Y el hermano de Cortesi? ― su voz le pareció pastosa y demasiado grave cuando habló._

 _El general negó._

― _No hemos podido establecer contacto con Enrico Cortesi desde que su escuadrón se unió a la batalla, aún no sabemos si está muerto, o como su hermano abandono a su pelotón ― luego de ello volvió a centrar la vista en ella ― Lady Sybil, lo único que pedimos es paciencia, entenderá que nos encontramos en una situación de lo más compleja._

― _¿Continuarán los interrogatorios? ― preguntó ella._

― _Me temo que una vez informe el estado del Soldado Solomons, vendrá la policía por él ― luego se giró a él ― yo lo acompañaré en todo momento ― le aseguró y aquello le tranquilizó, era más fácil obrar con un "aliado" a su lado, sobre todo cuando se trataba de la policía. Dicho eso el general se puso de pie ― pediré que les traigan algo para comer ― se despidió de ambos y los dejó a solas._

― _¿Despertó hace mucho soldado Solomons? ― era extraño que después de lo ocurrido ella siguiera tratándole con tanta formalidad, se supone que deberían sentirse con más confianza._

 _Negó._

― _¿Qué es todo esto? ― preguntó al final. Principalmente, porque en realidad sentía dudas respecto a lo que había ocurrido. Sybil le miraba fijamente y por su gesto pareció entender de inmediato a que se refería él._

 _Aun así, ella lució pérdida cuando le contestó._

― _¿Se refiere usted a nosotros? ― Alfie endureció la mirada, le parecía que ella jugaba con él y si antes había estado demasiado aturdido para reaccionar, ahora el dolor constante le traía de mal humor._

― _Si ― contestó con dureza ― es lo que más me jode de toda esta puta situación ― y fue como si lo hubieran liberado. Como si el Alfie de Camden Town hubiera dejado atrás al marica del soldado Solomons._

 _Ella parpadeó un par de veces, lo había escuchado maldecir antes. Sin embargo, eso no quitó que se viera contrariada ante su actitud. Quizás era porque nunca había tratado con el verdadero Solomons y Alfie estaba casi seguro de qué a ese, en especial, no lo querría besar._

 _Esperó atento su respuesta._

― _Entiendo su confusión, sé que actualmen…_

― _No soy un puto juguete ― cortó, sintiendo como es que el sujeto de Camden Town, era quién ahora ascendía por sus entrañas para asomarse por su boca, él y la rata, ambos provocados por ella, quién pareció herida cuando se lo dijo._

― _Jamás he pensado eso ― contestó tratando de parecer calma, luego volvió a mirarle fijamente ― Jamás lo he hecho ― aquello le confundió. Por su gesto él entendía que ella quería que le creyera._

― _¿Por qué lo hiciste? ― fue la pregunta realmente le encendió el rostro, incluso resultó visible para él cómo es que la respiración de ella se alteró ante su pregunta._

― _Yo… ― Sybil frunció el ceño completamente fuera de lugar ― yo… ― repitió, pero Alfie no cedió en su escrutinio. No estaba dispuesto a darle ningún tipo de ventaja o espacio, quería respuestas y ahora. Su cabeza funcionaba y no tenía intenciones de dejarla pasar por ser un "caballero" él sabía que no lo era._

 _Además, junto a una posible respuesta estaba lo que él consideraba el cumplimiento de un deseo; uno secreto y que, durante muchas semanas trató de ocultar. Y, de nuevo; era la esperanza. Ahí, al alcance de su mano. Solo que él era demasiado escéptico para creer solo en lo que esperaba de esa conversación, tenía que saberlo por ella, incluso si, como la lógica lo ordenaba, ella se desentendía de todo._

― _Yo quise hacerlo…. ― y se le quedó mirando como si aquello fuera la respuesta final y explicara todo._

 _Estaba dicho, él no cedería._

 _Negó_

― _Escucha, cariño_ _― dijo casi divertido por los nervios de ella_ _―_ _es evidente que querías hacerlo, de otra forma no habría pasado. Mi pregunta es ¿Por qué? ¿Estabas triste?_ _―_ _su tono se volvió más demandante y ante su silencio, y aquella señal le dijo que estaba en posición de exigir ― ¿enojada? ¿Fue libido? ¿es eso? ¿Estabas cachonda, linda? ― aquello la hizo enrojecer aún más y Alfie se felicitó._

 _Había dado en un punto._

― _Hablas mucho ― fue lo que ella contestó sin atreverse a mirarlo, era cierto y él lo sabía ― pero no fue por eso que lo hice ― Alfie alzó el rostro y asintió lleno de dudas, quiso preguntar, pero Sybil se lo impidió ― Te vi cuando estábamos en la ribera de Amiens hace un par de semanas atrás, Sandy Cochrane decía que eras el soldado más guapo que ella conociera y te vi ― negó avergonzada ― sé que es estúpido ― y sonrió antes de llevarse las manos a la cara ― si hubiera sabido que era así de imbécil de seguro jamás le hubiera seguido, soldado Solomons._

 _Y la revelación de aquello no pudo menos que dejarlo mudo. Él que se había tratado de débil y menospreciado por notar a alguien a quién siquiera le dirigía la palabra. Que se había tratado de estúpido por no tener las bolas para hablarle._

 _Y él sabía que eso era porque ella le había gustado. Desde el preciso momento en que quiso aplastarle la cara en aquél maldito agujero._

 _La culpa de recordar las dos veces en que ella le había salvado, obraron de extraña manera sobre él._

 _Golpeó sus dedos sobre su sábana y miró a su alrededor._

― _Si no lo hubieras hecho, querida ― y le gustaba como sonaban aquellos apelativos cuando se dirigía a ella ― yo estaría muerto en aquél maldito agujero._

 _Cuando volvió la vista hacia ella, Sybil esbozaba una tímida sonrisa._

― _Nunca te agradecí eso, cariño ― la puerta sonó cuando se volvió a abrir y entró una enfermera con una bandeja y algo que olía, a gusto de Alfie, muy bien._

 _Cenaron los tres junto a la muchacha recién llegada, quién principalmente habló con Sybil y en ningún momento dio señales de querer saber lo que ocurría con ellos, aunque si dio luces de que en el campamento se hablaba sobre ellos, algo "especial" que les había ocurrido, aunque no especificó si se trataba de algo bueno o malo._

 _Lo que fuera le tenía sin cuidado._

 _Luego el cuerpo de Alfie volvió a reclamar descanso y él no se hizo esperar. Entre la otra chica y Sybil extendieron el biombo y antes de dormirse él se quedó escuchando los susurros de las ropas y cómo es que la otra muchacha le ayudaba a Sybil con sus heridas. Según lo entendía él, se quedaría toda la noche tanto para vigilarlos como en caso de que alguno necesitara algo más._

 _El dolor seguía en su cuerpo, pero tenía cierta liviandad que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, le permitió respirar tranquilo._

* * *

― Entonces, cariño, solo para dejarlo claro ¿Los dejaste? ― era obvio que así había ocurrido, sin embargo, todo el interior de Alfie necesitaba, más que incluso haberla besado, el saber que era lo que había ocurrido con ella. Por qué estaba ahí.

Sybil asintió en silencio y bajó la vista hacia su brazo, la puntada le hizo fruncir el ceño, pero luego se distrajo con el tacto de ella.

― No podía continuar ahí ― dijo ― no después de lo de Tom, o lo que te ocurrió a ti… ― Alfie asintió parecía honesta en sus palabras.

― Quiero saberlo todo ― exigió. Sybil alzó el rostro después de terminar con el vendaje y asintió.

― ¿Quieres vengarte? ― había querido hacerlo, había ido con ella con ese propósito en su cabeza.

Ahora quería…

" _Dormir…"_

Negó.

― No tendría sentido. ¿Qué podría hacer yo en contra de ellos? ― se le vino a la cabeza la imagen de Gus Cortesi, siendo sostenido desde las orejas por sus camaradas.

― Antes si, ― dijo ella con suavidad ― ¿Qué pasó con Gus Cortesi? ― en aquel momento Alfie se detuvo a mirarla con detención. ¿Podría acaso _Lady Sybil Crawley_ leer su mente? ¿Habría pensado en ese imbécil todos esos años? En ocasiones Alfie lo creía olvidado, le gustaba jactarse de la _anécdota_ de la trinchera, lo había hecho con Tommy cuando lo conociera, pero nunca ese recuerdo se había asociado a ella, a la existencia que podría haber mantenido todos esos años lejos de él y del intento de familia que quisiera formar.

En ocasiones como esa Gus Cortesi solo había sido un hijo de puta sin historia, sin rostro, sin pasado, ni familia, pero ahora que ella lo nombraba tomaba un cariz diferente, se volvía aquel sujeto alto y guapo, medio asesino, medio sádico que casi lo mató, que la violó junto a otros, esos que habían vuelto de cabeza al mundo que rodeara al soldado Alfred Solomons en la guerra. Cuando no era más que un chiquillo estúpido.

Creyó que al matar al maldito italiano que la había dañado y recuperar los putos aretes harían de él un héroe, un muchacho venido de una nación en la miseria que logró triunfar y entrar a la elite del país que lo había recibido y cuidado, del país por el cual había decidido pelear e incluso morir.

Se había visto así mismo llegando al palacio en el cual ella vivía para ser condecorado y honrado. Para que contaran su historia y cómo es que había comenzado desde los bajos tugurios de Camden Town para terminar en una vida llena de brillos y riqueza ¿y lo mejor? Junto a ella. Todo eso había pensado. Todo eso había creído.

― Creo que murió de fiebre española ― dijo al final. Ella se le quedó observando calibrando sus palabras y Alfie trató de lucir todo lo desinteresado que pudo.

" _Maldita sea"_

Le importaba que ella le creyera.

No debería ser así, aunque claro esa era la pelea que había tenido al llegar a ese lugar la cual, miserablemente, había perdido.

― ¿Cómo recuperaste los aretes?

Esa era una respuesta que había practicado desde que Shelby se los mostrara, como si supiera que en su futuro cercano tendría esa conversación con ella.

― Se los robé a Paolo Cortesi ― y por su tono Alfie dejó claro que no tenía intenciones de continuar con esa historia. Para dar énfasis a ello, se echó hacia atrás en su silla y sacó un puro, con movimientos seguros lo encendió y habló ― ¿Qué te dijeron de mí?

Sybil negó.

― No me dijeron nada solo lo supe después, meses después.

― Y entonces decidiste huir ― ella asintió. Alfie podía verlo, no le estaba diciendo toda la verdad, había algo ahí que ella estaba ocultando, aquello le molestó. Se supone que _de alguna manera_ las cosas se habían _arreglado_ entre ellos. Pero, al mismo tiempo, le parecía que aquella cercanía que conocieran en Francia, al igual que el joven Alfred Solomons, había muerto ahí ― nunca me buscaste ― ella negó triste y avergonzada.

Él lo había hecho. Y la tristeza y rabia que debió inundarlo se mezcló con la tranquilidad que los rodeaba.

― Lo siento ― dijo ella nuevamente, y recordó aquella vez en que ella perdió el equilibrio mientras él le ayudaba con sus ropas, la vez que ella cayó porque era incapaz de levantarse y caminar y como lloro esa noche, la vez en que se besaron cuando ambos estaban al borde del precipicio.

Se había disculpado tantas veces, con tan pocos errores.

― Nunca deje de pensar en ti ― declaró finalmente con la vista fija en el brillo de su puro, más para él mismo que para ella ― y estos últimos meses han sido… ― suspiró miró su brazo vendado y su camisa rasgada, luego a ella centró la mirada en sus ojos y lo viejos que parecían, también lucían cansados, muy cansados.

Sybil se levantó y se acercó a él para abrazarlo, Alfie siquiera se movió solo apoyó su cabeza contra la tela de su abrigo y cerró los ojos.

― ¿Por qué tenías que volver? ― preguntó contra su vientre, ella lo presionó aún más contra si y él contestó rodeándole la cintura, soltó otro suspiro y una risa incrédula; ella lo había herido, le había hecho un corte preciso y molesto en su brazo ― maldita seas Sybil, maldita seas.

* * *

 **N/A:**

Este, al menos, es más dulce que el anterior.

Saludos, ingratos.


	9. Chapter 9

Debi, tuve que sacarlo. Lo leí -una y otra vez- y lo encontraba demasiado empalagoso, sobre todo para nuestro muchacho Solomons, le quite algunas cursilerías y ciertas cosas que ya me molestaban antes.

Espero que sea más acorde ahora.

Saludos, a ustedes infames e ingratos.

Excepto tú Cornelia, tu eres un ángel y te adoro.

* * *

No tenía idea de que debería ocurrir después del re-encuentro de capítulo pasado. Y, finalmente, cedí a lo que yo esperaba, así como a lo que mi única lectora se merecía. Traté de ordenar el capítulo de una manera que abarcara a todos, pero después de re-leerlo un par de veces me resultó innecesario y era un adorno que entorpecía la vista, ya que, creo, después de esto, todo lo _otro_ sería completamente olvidado.

Dedicado completamente **Cornelia Rostova** , si el resto comentara también les dedicaría capítulos, malditos ingratos. Pero, donde fueres...

Espero, querida, lo disfrutes.

 **PD:** Mi recomendación para leerlo, y para cualquiera que quiera intentarlo.

(Con esta lista lo escribí, así que la música me inspiró mucho)

 **Homesick - The Cure**

 **Capital of Nowhere - The Gathering**

 **Unfurl - Katatonia**

 **Feathers - A Perfect Circle**

 **I Wanna Be Yours - Arctic Monkeys**

* * *

 **1921**

 **IX**

 **Alfie S. & Sybil C. **

* * *

La habitación de Sybil era bastante más pequeña de lo que él llegara a creer, sin embargo, al igual que el resto del departamento, incluso en aquella oscuridad a medias, le resultaba acogedora con sus pequeños _detalles,_ el calor y los aromas podía diferenciarlo como un _hogar_ y no solo un cubículo con paredes en donde ella viva. Mantenía un orden sencillo, enmarcado por la escasez de muebles decorativos. Habiendo visto Dowton, Alfie, más de alguna vez, creyó que para los _señores_ los espacios siempre debían estar cubiertos con lo que fuera, era una forma de demostrar estatus, riqueza y poder, pero claro, Sybil nunca había actuado como alguien de _esa_ clase.

Incluso entendía que, no solo al vivir ahí, sino que trabajar, algo considerado vergonzoso por _su clase_ , y no ostentar nada más que su nombre sin el título que le _correspondía,_ ella estaba actuando de una forma en la cual contradecía o, derechamente, abandonaba todo aquello que en algún momento fuera importante en su educación, incluso si eso era toda una vida.

Aquella idea, sin saber porque, le tranquilizaba. Sybil lejos de los suyos, de aquel mundo que los había separado y enviado a él a la cárcel, estaba más cerca que nunca.

 _"Hay que tener cojones para esto..."_

Siendo exigente y claro, incluso para él sería imposible abandonar todo lo que le había formado como el _hombre_ que era.

Miró el lugar y sus muebles, estos eran una obvia declaración de austera independencia. Había una cama baja de armazón de fierro con intrincados diseños, seguramente de segunda mano, completamente adecuada para una _señorita._ Un ventanal sobre la cabecera de esta, un closet discreto con espejo y dos pequeñas mesas. Sobre una de estas se distinguían geranios y al aguzar el olfato era perceptible el tenue aroma que estos esparcían por la habitación.

Tosió levemente y se llevó las manos a los bolsillos, al mismo tiempo en que apoyaba su cuerpo sobre el dintel de la puerta. La pierna le había ardido desde la pelea con Sybil y no se sentía con el ímpetu necesario para mostrarse fuerte o testarudo frente ella. En medio de las sombras dirigió, de nuevo, su atención a los geranios cuando el olor de estos pareció intensificarse, verlos ahí, dándole vida a un lugar tan _austero_ le hizo pensar en bosques y pantanos, en su madre en un lejano día en Rusia, cortando caña para hacer un canasto.

De ahí su vista se fue al suelo de parque limpio, pero carente de brillo, una pequeña alfombra de colores burdeos y negros se perdía bajo la cama y una puerta café que daba a lo que parecía ser un baño cerraban el cuadro.

Comparado con Dowton, incluso a él le pareció miserable.

Sybil pasó por su lado con la misma tranquilidad que le había visto en medio de la guerra; sigilosa y callada, sus pasos eran suaves y ágiles como si temiera despertar a alguien, el ruido que hizo su falda al rozar parte de sus piernas resonó en medio del lugar dándole un vago indicio del calor que emanaba de ella. La sensación le había embargado años atrás mientras ella sostenía un estetoscopio sobre su pecho. Lo cerca y lejos que se habían mantenido sus dedos y como es que el aliento había ascendido en aquella tienda, hasta fundirse con el propio esas fría mañana.

Sutil como el aroma de los geranios y el calor proveniente de ella, el olor del café y las naranjas llegaron a sus fosas nasales, golpeándolo con el recuerdo de ella contra el muro, aprisionada por él y a lo que había sabido su boca cuando, finalmente, cedió al deseo de besarla.

Se había sentido tan aliviado cuando ella contesto.

Parpadeó para acostumbrar sus ojos a la oscuridad y volver en sí. La sombra blanca de la blusa de Sybil, había acaparado su atención al contrarrestar la oscuridad del lugar, la vio recoger algo del suelo y luego rodear la cama para guardarlo en el pequeño closet.

Nuevamente, Dowton vino a su cabeza, con toda su piedra pulcra y limpia, con sus ribetes decorativos, muebles finos y sirvientes numerosos. El enorme caserón que, fácilmente, habría refugiado a todos los judíos que huyeron de la vieja Rusia con él y su familia.

 _"Debió amar mucho a ese sujeto"_

No podía imaginarlo, en su cabeza los besos de _Lady_ Sybil Crawley siempre habían sido para él. Y solo saber que hubo alguien más, alguien tan importante como para convencerla de dejar toda aquella riqueza y tranquilidad atrás le causaba malestar.

" _Tom…"_

Alzó la vista y vio su reflejo en el espejo, le resultó lamentable que, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, luciera tan cansando como se sentía, no conforme con ello, la pelea le había dejado con un aspecto desordenado y aún en esa oscuridad le era posible ver sus oscuras ojeras. Suspiró.

No notó el momento en que Sybil se dirigió hasta la mesa de noche y solo cuando ésta encendió la pequeña lámpara el espectro de su visión se amplió para ver los detalles innecesarios de tan _sencilla habitación_. La iluminación tenue extendió la sombra de la muchacha por sobre la pared y Alfie vio la forma de su rostro como si fuera el perfil de alguna _madonna_ italiana; el cabello desordenado, la frente amplia, los labios prominentes.

Ella se giró hacia él y decidida se le acercó, Alfie pareció despertar de su letargo y recordando lo que hacía ahí, se dejó capturar por el brillo en los ojos de la muchacha y ya dejados atrás los reproches y recriminaciones, con un gesto casual la cogió de la cintura para acercarla y besarla. Cerró los ojos solo cuando vio que ella lo hacía y el gesto cálido le impregnó cuando Sybil cruzó los brazos tras su cuello. El brazo y la pierna punzaron, pero, aun así, él apretó su abrazo y suspiró con fuerza para embriagarse con su olor.

" _Podría acostumbrarme a esto"_

Mucho menos tímida, Sybil profundizo el beso sin torpeza o timidez alguna y la sensación de su lengua tocándole le hizo lanzar lejos de su mente cualquier idea sobre su Downton y lo que debió ser su vida ahí. Todo se desvaneció para él y cuando ella soltó un pequeño gemido mezclado con un suspiro, le pareció más ligera y avezada. Sin saber, realmente, cómo actuar ante su osadía, Alfie deseó alzarla como primer arrebato, levantarla y apretarla para sentirla más. En cambio, solo pudo liberarla un poco para volver aprisionarla, esta vez con más intensidad.

Pasarían la noche juntos.

Y la expectativa le estaba haciendo actuar con demasiada intensidad. Y no quería lucir ansioso o desesperado. ¡Maldición! Él ya era un hombre de experiencia, no un chiquillo estúpido. Lo que ocurriera ahí, esa noche debía ser a su propio ritmo.

Sybil volvió a abrir la boca para invitarlo a introducir su lengua y supo que todo pensamiento, en ese momento, era falaz. Y como la confirmación física de ello el brazo le ardió nuevamente.

 _"Claro,5 es lo que necesito ahora"_

Que su cuerpo le fallara o no respondiera. Testarudo no la soltó y agradeció que Sybil se mostrara encantada de seguir ahí. Se preguntó si es que ella fingía no haber besado a nadie todo ese tiempo, o si es que realmente, al igual que él, era ese su momento para hacerlo. ¿Lo había esperado? ¿Lo había deseado?

 _"Deja de pensar mierdas y disfruta mientras puedas..."_

Fue él quien, a ciegas, dio el primer paso al interior de la habitación. Bajando sus brazos, ella no se opuso cuando buscó, tranquilo y sosegado, los broches que mantenían la falda en su lugar, ubicados en su cintura. Y, tampoco se mostró en desacuerdo cuando le atrapó el trasero con una de sus manos. Aunque si fue enfática al reducir los ritmos de sus besos. Consiente de la orden Alfie, en vez de apretarla, la acarició.

Estaba tanteando y que ella se mostrara segura y buscara apaciguarlo, aun cuando él mantuviera su mano ahí sin intención de sacarla, lo rendía, lo dejaba sin libertad de acción. Era mucho más fácil y agradable que ella dictara, sobre todo en la situación actual.

Desde que la conociera, desde que la deseara solo se habían besado y luego el mundo se había encargado de joderlos. Él no sabía que esperar de ella, y era probable que Sybil tuviera en ese momento las mismas dudas. Sin embargo, ya que ella no parecía dispuesta a retroceder, no sería él quién las expresara. Ahora el asunto, su asunto se centraba en la muchacha, en tocarla, respirarla y beberla, nada más.

Se toparon con el borde de la cama y cuando esta les estorbó, Sybil solo se dejó caer sentada sin dejar de mirarlo, su respiración estaba agitada y con un gesto elegante se llevó los dedos a los labios. Luego, tranquila, en un gesto que le removió el estómago, la muchacha alzó su brazo para soltar lo último de su cabello y como si estuviera cansada, lo sacudió.

Todo, sin desviarle la mirada.

Sus ojos se veían más oscuros de lo que eran y Alfie se quedó mirándola para beberse los detalles de su rostro. Extendió su mano y suavemente recorrió cada parte con la yema de sus dedos, para luego, con el reverso de estos, mimar cada espacio que tocaba. Acarició el mentón, los pómulos, la amplia frente y con especial énfasis se centró en la boca. Los labios de Sybil siempre le habían resultado deseables, más aún cuando el esfuerzo o el cansancio los entreabría, cuando, sin notarlo, ella se los humedecía. Tantas veces había deseado besarla antes de hablarle y muchas más después de esa noche en aquella cabaña.

Se inclinó sobre ella, cogiendo su rostro con ambas manos, para volver a besarla y en esa ocasión fue más tranquilo, le resultó obligatorio prestar atención a lo que hacía. Por lo mismo se obligó ir con lentitud. Había sido un día largo esperando esa noche.

Mientras su cabeza no funcionaba, había pensado en someterla y violarla, en ir, tomar lo que deseaba y después marcharse, todo eso antes de ser vencido por su reticencia. ¿Cómo se podía ser tan imbécil? Si las cosas se hubieran dado, dejándole a ella toda la planificación, este habría sido el resultado; sin aquella feroz pelea, sin su brazo ardiéndole y, desde luego, él luciría mucho mejor.

" _Estúpido"_

Sybil respondía a su ritmo y era gentil a cada respiro que daba, le daba la bienvenida al interior de su boca y lo ahogaba con su tranquilidad, ahí Alfie sintió el café y las naranjas. Su nariz se llenó con el aroma de su aliento y sintió como es que algo dentro de todo eso le estaba quitando _,_ absorbiendo, buscando someterlo, dejarlo laxo, inútil… era Sybil y con ella se llevaba todo su enojo, frustración y molestia, incluso el cansancio que le siguiera durante todos esos días se esfumaba cada vez que ella se adentraba en su boca. Por lo que todo se desvaneció cuando _pudo_ separarse de ella.

El pecho le subía y bajaba, excitado. Y Alfie supo que no se trataba de lujuria.

" _Estoy jodido"_

De todas maneras, cerró los ojos cuando apoyó su frente sobre la de ella. Le habría gustado decirle algo, cuanto había soñado con ella, o lo infeliz que había sido desde que la supo a merced de los malditos gitanos, pero la sombra en su interior, el líder de los asesinos de Camden Town se lo prohibió.

En vez de eso, solo suspiro y le besó los cabellos.

El aire a su alrededor se había vuelto tibio y más que nunca llegó a él, el olor de los geranios. La luz cálida y pequeña de la lámpara de noche parecía acompañar cada movimiento con un zumbido tenue y repetitivo, como el sonido de fondo de una orquesta, en la sinfonía que los besos, las caricias y la ropa tocaban para ellos mismos.

Cuando Sybil abrió los ojos, dando un respiro, para nuevamente sujetarlo, algo en su gesto resquebrajo su interior. Podía verlo, no era estúpido. En su experiencia como criminal y jefe de estos, Alfie había aprendido a leer los rostros de quién se le pusiera adelante. La suficiencia de Thomas solía esconder el vacío que la guerra le había dejado, su cinismo la pena que lo siguiera. El gesto interrogante de Ollie era la máscara de su enfado y su enojo estaba sembrado en capas y capas de miedo. Y así podría seguir con todos a quienes le rodearan.

Era solo que nunca había visto _eso_ en el rostro de nadie. Al menos no en el mundo en el cual él se movía. Y sin embargo era tan familiar, como si alguna vez alguien se lo hubiera dedicado con aquella misma atención, con aquel desinterés. _Esa mirada_ en Sybil no era una obligación, no era algo que se esperara de ella. Era único y se lo ofrecía libremente, con la sola intención de acogerlo y confortarlo, a él, dedicado exclusivamente a la figura de Alfred Solomons.

Y aquello le hizo sentirse como si algo le limpiara su interior, como si le aliviara en una herida escondida y profunda, algo que había nacido en él mucho antes de la guerra. Era… balsámico. Y la sensación, más la mirada de ella le hizo sentirse tranquilo, incluso… seguro.

La sonrisa se le escapó sin pretenderlo y cuando Sybil extendió la propia, supo que su tumba estaba cavada. Era así para los hombres como él cuando caían por alguien como esa muchacha. Y era imposible retroceder o huir, a cada movimiento de ella, cada vez que lo tocaba, con cada beso, el agujero de su tumba se hacía más y más profundo, y él se acercaba a este sin el menor atisbo de duda.

Sabía lo que le esperaba al final, y en ese momento la muerte le resultaba insignificante.

Se arrodilló frente a ella y con todo el tiempo del mundo haló de la falda, atento al movimiento de las caderas de Sybil que le permitieron despojarla de esta. La enagua, que le siguió, era de un blanco traslucido y las medias grises, planas y sencillas se amoldaban a sus piernas. Alfie, metódico –como nunca lo fuera- y concentrado, las sacó sin decir ni una sola palabra. Cuando alzó la vista, Sybil le miraba atenta con sus labios entreabiertos y el cabello desordenado sobre su frente. No notó cuando él se quedó fijo en ella y en cambio, mantuvo la vista perdida en lo que sus manos hacían, como si debiera aprender algún oficio de sus movimientos. Entonces centró la atención en las prendas que aún se mantenían en su lugar, miró la blusa casi advirtiéndole; ya se encargaría de ella.

Sybil lo ayudo a levantarse, cuando el brazo y la pierna le molestaron y le dio espacio sobre su cama cuando él se sentó, gentil lo impulso desde los hombros hasta que estuvo completamente recostado. En ese momento fue ella quien comenzó a desabotonar su maltrecha camisa mientras él fijaba la vista en el tejado pensado en todo y nada al mismo tiempo. Sintió a Sybil ir por los broches de los suspensores de sus pantalones y luego por los botones. De pronto sintió que debía detenerla, pero ella ya los había soltado y tranquila le urgía a levantar las caderas, siquiera notó cuando estos cayeron al suelo.

Con habilidad felina se acercó a él. Alfie se incorporó dejando su peso sobre los codos y la recibió para besarla, pero debió sentarse, cuando comenzó a deshacerse de los botones de la blusa y Sybil, que ya había avanzado en su parte, sencillamente tiró de su camisa hasta sacársela.

En aquel momento ya nada pudo detenerlo, extendió una gruesa mano para cogerla del rostro y besarla. Se impuso con su peso y ella cedió tranquila para terminar recostados uno al lado del otro, automáticamente Sybil paso su pierna por sobre la cadera de Alfie y como si la recibiera él la cogió desde la rodilla para extender su agarre hasta el muslo.

El cabello de ella le hacía cosquillas en el rostro y Alfie coló su mano bajo la enagua de la muchacha quién se crispo cuando él llegó al borde de su ropa interior.

El tiempo se detuvo, así como los besos y los ojos de Sybil fijos en él, justo en medio de la sorpresa y el miedo. Alfie se tomó unos segundos para pensar y antes de hacer nada, cerró los ojos y hundió el rostro en el pecho de ella, estaba tibio y su corazón latía con fuerza. Ahí el aroma era piel, perfume y sudor. Sybil respiraba con profundidad y la tela de la enagua le acariciaba las mejillas y la punta de la nariz, cada vez que entraban en contacto.

Quiso decirle que no le haría daño, pero sabía que era mentira. Quiso decirle que sería gentil y atento. Pero nada de eso, él sabía, ocurriría. Las palabras eran un fuerte para Alfie, armas para desarmar y atacar tan letales como las que siempre llevara con él. Y sabía que cuando se trataba de ellas, era el asesino de Camden Town quién tomaba el control.

Por lo que solo presionó su mano sobre ella y dejó atrás aquél limite, para subir por su espalda hasta el borde del brasier. Aquello pareció calmarla porque su respiración se regularizó, lo que le permitió, a través de la tela besar parte de su pecho. Ese gesto y la reacción de ella, le dio indicios sobre cómo proceder desde ese momento. Por sobre la ropa descendió y estampó besos sobre cada lugar que quiso, la curva del seno le pareció especialmente provocadora y no pudo evitar la sonrisa cuando al alzar la vista notó como es que la piel en los brazos de Sybil se erizaba, sentía el rebote de su aliento caliente sobre las ropas de la muchacha y cuando entendió que eso, realmente, le estaba haciendo perder el control de sus movimientos capturó un pezón y por sobre la enagua y el brasier comenzó a chuparlo, lo endurecido de este le recordó a la sensación de los dulces congelados que probara en Francia; solo que ahí el frío era una fantasía sin sentido, además la rigidez de aquel botón no hizo más que aumentar su propia excitación, amenazando, nuevamente con el descontrol.

En muchas ocasiones Alfie había tenido sexo, o conseguido placer sin siquiera desvestirse. Recordaba la noche en que Anya quedara embarazada y cómo el sexo, había sido tranquilo y respondió más a la necesidad de procrear que al verdadero deseo, o amor.

En cambio, al gemido que salió de los labios de Sybil, le respondieron años de anhelo silencioso y oscuro, años de olvido obligado y violenta frustración. Ella estaba ahí, en ese momento, entregándose. Que fácil sería matarla en ese momento, que fácil sería matarlo a él. Solo que, ahí, mientras ella extendía sus manos para acariciarlo y tocarlo, ya no importaba. No le importaba a él.

Se giró para quedar encima y acomodarse entre sus piernas, y cuando se vio en esa posición se incorporó y cogiéndola de los brazos también la incorporó a ella. No hubo miedos o dudas en su mirada y, en cuanto la tuvo frente a frente, tomo los bordes de la enagua y completamente consiente de lo que ocurría, Sybil alzó los brazos para facilitarle el movimiento y despojarla de lo que quedaba de su ropa.

Solo quedó el brasier sobre su pecho, pero no le importó. Nada importaba, realmente.

Se acercó y, en esa ocasión, los besos no fueron suaves o tranquilos. Ahora, cuando estrelló su boca a la de ella, fue Sybil quien le extrajo el aliento, buscando arrancarle todo el aire. Las lenguas chocaron en medio de ahogados suspiros y lucharon húmedas antes de separarse a recobrar el aliento. En aquel momento, fue él quien se despojó de su prenda, lanzando la camiseta de algodón lejos de él, como si le asqueara. Sybil extendió su brazo y le tocó las cicatrices del pecho con la misma suavidad que él recordara cuando le examinara, millones de años atrás. Aquello le hizo sentir cosquillas, pero no detuvo sus impulsos.

Ya despojados de la enagua, solo quedaba la frontera que delimitaba su ropa interior, y ella ya no parecía preocupada por esta, por lo que tranquila alzó las caderas cuando él cogió la prenda de sus bordes.

El monte de su vello era una sombra que se extendía sobre sus muslos al amparo de la limitada iluminación y contrastaba con su piel como lo hiciera la sangre en una herida. Y, por supuesto que no le importó cuando hundió el rostro ahí, por el contrario, ante él se extendieron una serie de aromas, ya casi olvidados, que endurecieron su erección a un punto doloroso. Sybil gimió con aún más fuerza cuando su lengua comenzó a recorrerla y, ya olvidada de toda timidez, alzó las caderas para que él la degustara a toda su profundidad, sintió los dedos de ella en su cabello y cómo es que tiraba de estos, confundiéndole; quizás quería más, con más fuerza, quizás lo quería con ella. No lo sabía, lo único que entendía en ese momento, era quería quedarse ahí, dormir ahí, vivir ahí. Comenzó a besarla como si se tratara de su boca, hasta que al igual que esta, le dejó sin aliento.

Entonces la sostuvo y recorrió todo su pubis con húmedos besos, hasta que no hubo más vello y la piel volvió a ser la textura en sus labios. Siguió el camino hasta el molesto brasier y acunó su pecho cuando lo sacó por sobre la tela, en esa ocasión nada se interpuso entre ambos y atrapó aquél botón endurecido con los dientes para luego succionarlo, cogió el tirante y lo deslizó para morder su hombro y ascender por su cuello. Besó el borde de su mandíbula y en medio de ello Sybil atrapó su boca.

La descarga que supuso, sobre su cuerpo, la intensidad y urgencia de Sybil le llenó de plenitud, como si en su interior, incluso el judío de Camden Town le dijera que era ahí, con ella, en medio de ella, donde siempre debió estar. Presionó una vez su entrepierna con el pubis de Sybil y a través de la tela que eran sus calzoncillos, sintió el calor y la humedad de esta, ella contestó de la misma forma, con el mismo gesto. El cual, para su propio deleite repitió un par de veces más.

Sin embargo, no era algo que pudiera hacer toda la noche y cuando retrocedió para despojarse de su última prenda. Fue áspero al alzar, desde la rodilla, una de las piernas de Sybil y recostarse sobre la muchacha, para finalmente cerrar los ojos y entrar en ella.

Sintió como es que la carne, apretada y suave se abría para cederle el paso y la sensación de calor lo golpeo con la fuerza de un fusil, punzadas de ardor le alertaron, pero no les prestó atención, dejándose llevar por su entorno y la necesidad de su cuerpo, buscó el rostro de la muchacha y solo cuando encontró su aliento se detuvo.

Apoyo su rostro en el de ella, y trato de acompasar su respiración. En tanto, la parte baja de su cuerpo era envuelto y consentido, se quedó unos momentos ahí, acostumbrándose a la sensación, concentrado en el calor. Sybil dio un respiro bajo él y cuando abrió los ojos, ella miraba al techo completamente ida.

Acarició su rostro con el propio y la besó suave en los labios. Ella no contestó y por unos segundos se quedó observando el azul de sus ojos perdidos, volvió a besarla e hizo el primer vaivén. Sybil cerró sus ojos junto a una bocanada de aire que, le pareció, pretendió aliviarla.

― ¿Estas bien, cariño? ― sin mirarlo ella asintió. Alfie la vio morderse suavemente los labios y repitió el movimiento de salir y entrar en ella.

Volvió a centrarse en sus sensaciones. Cerró los ojos y se vio a si mismo caminando en medio de la oscuridad, tranquilo y desapegado. Llevaba su uniforme del ejército y un revolver en la mano, un líquido suave comenzó a ascender desde el suelo, transparente, como aceite y cuando llegaba a sus heridas parecía besarlas para aliviarle y sanarlas, el líquido subió hasta su pecho y se adentró en las fisuras hasta cubrirlas completamente, dio un respiro y el aliento de Sybil le inundó la boca, movió la lengua y sintió como es que la de ella le respondía con el mismo tacto y suavidad. Sybil se apretó contra él y Alfie sintió la presión de sus manos en la espalda, urgiéndole a ir más adentro. El líquido le cubrió toda la cabeza y su sabor fue cítrico cuando abrió la boca para beberlo.

Apoyó su frente sobre la de Sybil mientras el ritmo de sus caderas se hacía más acompasado.

― Si ― susurró ella contra sus labios y volvió a besarlo, Alfie le alzó aún más la pierna ― si ― volvió a decir.

Los segundos se extendieron durante el lapso de una semana, de un mes, o lo suficiente como para querer prolongar todo lo posible aquel momento. Se sentía bien, tan bien. De pronto incluso su aliento comenzó a flaquear. Estaba ciego y abrigado, una intensa presión comenzaba a rodearlo, y aquel aceite transparente lo abrazaba y acogía, limpiándolo y protegiéndolo.

Entreabrió los ojos y notó que Sybil tenía el ceño fruncido, descansó su frente sobre la de ella, seguro de que así podría recobrar sus fuerzas y seguir como al principio. Entonces dio un paso hacia adelante al tiempo en que la embestía con mayor profundidad, ella alzó los brazos y a tientas capturó su rostro para volver a besarlo. Alfie se dejó caer y presionó tres veces más antes de cambiar el ritmo y cuando lo hizo, los besos de Sybil se intensificaron, a lo que él respondió de la misma manera.

Cada cuanto ella daba algún quejido, pero en general él los ahogaba con su boca. No quería apresurarse demasiado, puesto que aquello significaría terminar pronto y había pasado demasiados años cómodo y abrigado ahí, dentro de ella, era solo que la necesidad de llegar al clímax le estaba impulsando a seguir, a apresurarse pues todo terminaría y él se merecía un descanso, incluso del calor, de aquella sensación tan suave. Y la presión al interior de Sybil era señal inequívoca de que ella también se encontraba cerca de su límite.

Era solo que…

… Quería estar más tiempo ahí.

De pronto se vio atrapado en ella, no solo era su interior, sino que también sus muslos los que habían cedido hasta rodearle las caderas, ella estaba pegada, fija a él y cada cuanto sus rostros se rozaban, aunque de a poco su parte más animal, aquella tan conocida en Camden Town, comenzaba a adueñarse de sus movimientos. Ya no era tranquilo o suave, y sentía una mezcla de exasperación y deleite a cada movimiento de ella que demoraba su venida. Los besos comenzaron a mezclarse con mordiscos y las caricias con algo muy parecido a pellizcos, los embistes fueron más cortos y superficiales, el ruido aumento, comenzó a sentir la punta de las uñas de ella sobre su espalda y cómo es que parecía sostenerse de él, tensa y abrumada.

Él se había sujetado a ella de esa misma forma, años atrás, con su vida.

" _Queda poco soldado…"_

― Vamos cariño… ― dijo atragantado y respirando a medias ― queda poco… ― pero lo cierto es que deseaba que eso se extendiera por todas las horas y semanas que les quedaban ―… Queda poco ― volvió a repetir como una pulla, animándola a no ceder, a continuar.

Debió alzarse, levantar su torso de ella porque la respiración se le perdía y a ratos sentía que el corazón le estaba golpeando la cabeza. Burbujas comenzaron a ascender por el aquel líquido aceitoso y cuando reventaban se sentía como el Somme _ese_ primer día.

Sybil había estado llorando quedamente en la cama a su lado. Y el nombre de Cortesi pasó fugazmente por su cabeza. Alfie se adentraba en la habitación de la muchacha, mientras ella estaba afuera recogiendo heridos en el campo, uno era él y lo arrastró hasta la trinchera más cercana, ahí cayeron al vacío y cuando despertó estaba en una iglesia y en una cueva. Cuando abría los ojos el mundo se le revolvía y la bilis le subía por la garganta.

" _Lo mataré"_

Repitió en medio del bosque y los ojos de Sybil lo miraron llenos de lágrimas. Anya lo abrazaba antes de dormirse.

" _Lo mataré"_

Y en esa ocasión mordió los labios de Sybil y no tuvo consideración alguna al apretarle el pecho como si fuera fruta madura, ahogo otro gemido con su boca, no sabía si de dolor o placer, cuando comenzó a presionar el pezón de la muchacha. En medio de aquella desesperación bajó su boca y lo besó y succionó como si de éste brotara agua.

Alguien le dio el líquido frío y sabía a naranjas. El vaivén de sus caderas de volvió más frenético y volvió a adelantarse, sentía que ella se escapaba y él no quería eso, no debía dejarla huir... ¡no podía aceptar eso!. La alzó contra si cuando notó que no podía adelantarse más, sabía que el respaldo de la cama se movía a su ritmo y ahí debió sostenerse, mientras aprisionaba a Sybil entre este y su polla. Ella le seguía quitando el aliento a cada embiste, como si la vida proviniera de él, sin dejarlo, obedeciéndo aun cuando él no le diera orden alguna.

Con el brazo libre, la rodeo por la espalda, sosteniéndola y presionándola de su hombro con toda la intención de retenerla y meterla en su cuerpo, fundirla con él y dejarla dentro de sí para siempre. La presión en su interior se hizo más intensa, y la oscuridad que le rodeara se vio libre de aquél aceite, transparente y tibio, la herida del brazo se abrió y Alfie lo supo, pero nuevamente, nada de eso le preocupó. En aquel momento Sabini podría haber entrado con toda su gente a aquél cuarto y a Alfie no podría haberle importado menos.

― Oh, Alfie ― dijo Sybil antes de callarla con un beso.

Cuando volvió con ella, Sybil le miraba con atención y los ojos completamente velados y brillantes, su boca estaba hinchada y la amplia frente perlada por el sudor.

― Sybil, querida ― fue lo único que pudo articular, antes de volver a presionarla, antes de buscar fundirla a su cuerpo de nuevo.

Entonces la presión se hizo demasiado y le pareció inútil el tratar de detenerlo. El tiempo había terminado para él.

Un estertor nació en su centro obligándole a liberarse y cuando las paredes de la muchacha se contrajeron, él sintió que se le daba la señal. Sybil se tensó y su respiración se detuvo en el preciso momento en que era ella, quién buscaba metérsele en el cuerpo, sus uñas parecían querer arrancar pedazos de su piel y sostenerse a él con todas sus fuerzas, entonces el impulso natural de respirar se sobrepuso y como respuesta a ello emitió un largo quejido cuando se vino.

Alfie, que era espectador de todo, decidió que sería muy egoísta de su parte no quitarle el aliento de una buena vez. Y en una última movida, mientras ella se contraía en su orgasmo, metió la mano en sus cabellos y volvió a presionarse contra ella, mientras se los halaba al son de un demandante y final beso.

Se vino con toda la frustración que le había seguido esos días y con una violencia muy propia de él. Nada era a medias para Alfred Solomons, y claramente no lo seria en ese momento, siquiera por consideración a ella. Aun así, debió hundir el rostro en su cuello, y morderse la lengua hasta hacerla sangrar o, estaba seguro, terminaría rugiendo como un maldito animal.

La liberación de su interior en ella: violenta y fuerte, fue recibida con la mayor de las benevolencias, y aquello lo venció. Sybil, como no lo hiciera nunca, lo dejaba arrasar y llevarse todo con él para no dejar rastro alguno de ella. Y Alfie lo sabía, lo entendía y no podía creer lo jodidamente bien que se sentía, él que se había hecho hombre cuando casi era un niño, sabía lo que era todo esto. Y, claro, ahora estaba completamente perdido, como el chiquillo estúpido que había sido antes de tomar el lugar de su padre, antes de la guerra.

Volvió a empujar con toda la intención de mantenerse en ese limbo, pero de a poco aquella sensación balsámica desaparecía del ambiente para hacerle ascender en sus niveles de conciencia.

Volvió a embestir y Sybil le siguió, una vez más. La luz se había extendido en toda la oscuridad y el aceite había desparecido, como si nunca lo hubiera envuelto, como si aquella sensación de sanación hubiera sido un espejismo.

La nubosidad del lugar comenzó a esfumarse y ante sus ojos se extendía el cortinaje de la habitación de la muchacha, y más allá de este los sonidos de un mundo silencioso y dormido; el brillo de la luna sobre la ventana y uno que otro aullido en la lejanía. Su mente quería recuperarlo y obligarlo a pensar en el exterior, en Shelby, Sabini y Camden Town. Pero él se negó. Beso el rostro de la muchacha quién seguía moviéndose con suavidad, mientras él recuperaba su aliento.

― Cariño ― susurró contra su rostro y solo entonces, Alfie notó que la tenía atrapada contra el respaldo de la cama, del cual él se sostenía como su fuera un salvavidas.

― ¿Humm? ― aquella aparente tranquilidad le causó gracia, siempre olvidaba lo joven que ella era. Entonces Sybil abrió los ojos y le dedicó una suave sonrisa ― ¿Estás bien? ― le preguntó, y a él le pareció que la respuesta era tan obvia como tonta la pregunta.

Pero se sentía bien, demasiado bien. Con el cuerpo y la cabeza livianos y despejados. Y, claramente, no tenía intención alguna de ser fastidioso, o desagradable con ella. Aun así, era imposible que se refiriera asimismo como feliz, por lo que solo asintió mientras se separaba de ella.

Le pareció que Sybil se derrumbó cuando dejó de tener su sostén, y la vio emitir un pequeño quejido cuando debió volver sus piernas a su posición natural. Si hubo vergüenza o arrepentimiento en sus gestos él no lo notó. Aún seguía recuperando el aliento y su cabeza comenzaba, de a poco, a ordenarse, a limpiarse y dejar de lado lo que le parecía inútil.

Aun así, lo traicionó cuando lo devolvió a las bodegas de Camden Town.

" _¿Siquiera podía dejarlo follar tranquilo?"_

Sabía que no y que era esa una de las principales razones por las cuales su vida personal era un desastre completamente conocido.

― ¿Quieres limpiarte? ― dijo ella, la pregunta lo sacó de sus devaneos interiores y le hizo parpadear para mirarla. Sybil se había recostado, completamente desnuda sobre el desorden que ambos dejaran en las almohadas y le miraba casi divertida, ella aún recuperaba el aliento y sus ojos brillaban con aquel _gesto_ que le entregara a hace un rato, la piel de la muchacha se había erizado ante el aire nocturno y Alfie sintió el repentino deseo de abrigarla.

― ¿Qué? ― preguntó, sin haber entendido. Ella hizo un gesto hacia su miembro y lo bizarro de la situación le hizo recordar que, realmente, no la conocía.

― Si quieres limpiarte ― en ese momento fue él quien bajó la vista a su entrepierna para ver un triste espectáculo, habiendo terminado de la forma en la cual no hiciera su pene no tenía nada de notable o espectacular y aquello le causó vergüenza. Solo que no dejó que aquella sensación lo embargara y mirando a su alrededor cogió su camiseta de algodón, la cual había lanzado como si de basura se tratase, y se la llevó a la entrepierna. Se levantó y de pronto notó que ella no despegaba la vista de él.

― ¿Me miraras todo el tiempo, cariño? ― preguntó desafiante y Sybil asintió como una niña y, de nuevo, se dijo que esta no era la enfermera que recordaba, o que había imaginado. ¿La habría idealizado todos esos años? Y no sabía si eso le molestaba o no.

Bueno, él era un adulto y era lógico que ella, haciendo lo que hacía, no se extrañara ante un hombre desnudo. De hecho, solo la vio coger su enagua, con gestos cansados y tranquilos, tampoco él debería sorprenderse, había estado casado y follado con quién quisiera.

De todas maneras, fue hipnótico. Como es que se recogió el cabello y extendió los brazos para dejar caer la tela, cuando se levantó para que esta le cubriera el resto de su cuerpo y como, con una naturalidad sorprendente se dirigió al pequeño closet para sacar algo parecido a un pijama.

Alfie volvió la vista hacía la cama y lo que debió ser un desastre solo parecía un desorden menor, siquiera las cobijas se habían salido de su lugar, y la mitad de la cama mantenía su orden, solo las almohadas se veían aplastadas y ella fue rápida en sacarlas.

― Alfie ― lo llamó y él notó que llevaba todos esos segundos como un idiota desnudo en medio de la habitación, aun limpiándose la polla, aunque realmente sin hacer nada. Sybil abrió las mantas de la cama y se acostó en el lado ordenado, sin decirle nada.

Era evidente que ella esperaba que él tomara un lugar a su lado. Y le pareció estúpido negarse. El cansancio estaba escalando por sus piernas cuando dio los pasos hasta ella y se sentó, recogió sus calzoncillos y se los puso antes de recostarse, inmediatamente Sybil se apegó a él y apoyó el rostro en su pecho. El cabello de ella le dio cosquillas en el brazo y recordó que su herida se había abierto.

No importaba, nada de eso lo hacía.

Miró el techo un par de segundos y la respiración de Sybil comenzó a acunarlo. Extendió su mano y busco el interruptor de la lámpara. La oscuridad llenó la habitación y Alfie se quedó observando las sombras del exterior sobre el tejado, el aliento de la muchacha le rozaba el pecho y mucho antes de lo que él creyera, la respiración de Sybil se volvió profunda y pausada. Fue cuando los ojos comenzaron a pesarle, los cerró una vez, dos y no se dio cuenta, cuando finalmente cayó dormido.

* * *

 **N/A:**

Bien, la idea de Alfie, haciendo el amor, se me hacia, casi descabellada. Es demasiado práctico para ello, razón por la cual agradezco el entorno que le he creado. De otra forma no me lo creería. Aun así, hubo pasajes en los cuales me pareció IC, si a ustedes les ocurrió lo mismo. Mis disculpas. Pero, era esto lo quería hacer. Es el primer intento, y espero que en el futuro sepa yo, capturar mejor al personaje.

Saludos a todos, incluso a los ingratos.

Atte.-

 **Brujhah**


End file.
